De l'autre côté
by KiraKandra
Summary: Lightning mène une vie pour le moins banale dont elle se satisfait pleinement. Pleinement ? Non. Mais impossible de trouver de quoi combler ce vide en elle. Et quand les réponses viennent flouter la ligne entre imagination et réalité, sa quête se transforme en une véritable obsession.
1. Partie première

**Salut à vous belle compagnie !**

 **Je sais que ça fait un bail mais je passais dans le coin et vu que j'avais un peu de temps devant moi je me suis motivée à finir et relire cette histoire que j'avais commencé à publier une fois. O** **n se retrouve donc pour un bon vieux FLight avec cette fiction que je ne peux vraiment qualifier d'OS car elle est quand même assez longue mais qui en tout cas à la base, n'a pas été rédigée en chapitres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Je vais dire juste quelques mots dessus en guise d'avertissement au public, donc si vous ne voulez absolument pas savoir à quoi vous attendre, ne lisez pas ce qui va suivre :**

 **Cette histoire va sans doute vous sauter aux yeux comme un univers alternatif, mais (haha) je ne peux pas en dire plus. J'aurais pu inventer des personnages mais j'ai tellement pris de plaisir en l'écrivant à jouer avec tous ces échos et références à l'univers de FFXIII que j'ai préféré incorporer des personnages des autres FF, pour le fun. Sachez que ce sera normal de ne rien comprendre à l'issue de cette première partie, en cela, vous saisirez pleinement la situation de Lightning ! Bref, pas d'inquiétudes, tout finira par s'éclaircir.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve à la toute fin :)**

 **Crédits image couverture : Anka Zhuravleva**

* * *

 _"Le spectacle est incroyable. L'admiration est au rendez-vous, surtout si nos souvenirs remontent jusqu'à il y a une dizaine d'années où se profilait déjà pour ces artistes un avenir glorieux..."_

« Je crois qu'on devrait faire quelque chose. »

 _"…le gouvernement ne cache d'ailleurs pas sa fierté sur le sujet puisque le ministre de la culture lui-même est venu rendre visite aux artificiers en charge. Accompagné du maire, il a tenu à s'entretenir personnellement avec eux, afin, d'après ses dires, de les remercier pour leur admirable travail."_

« Je ne sais pas. Elle n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires. »

« C'est son cinquième café de la matinée, on ne devrait pas s'inquiéter ? »

 _"Bien sûr, c'est une région dont la production viticole est en difficulté de nos jours, mais rien n'indique que la prochaine saison ne la verra pas en tête d'affiche et peut-être même primée."_

« Tifa, si elle veut en parler, elle le fera. Ça ne sert à rien de lui forcer la main. Et puis, elle n'a pas vraiment l'air de mal le vivre. »

« De mal le vivre ? On parle bien d'une rup… Laisse tomber. Je vais voir ça avec les autres. »

 _"On dénombre, rien qu'en cette journée, une trentaine de victimes suite à un attentat à la bombe dans une ville en marge du nom de…"_

« C'est une très mauvaise idée. »

« Tu es un trouillard Cloud. Elle t'intimide, avoue-le. »

 _"…les défenses en place sont évidemment insuffisantes, voire inexistantes. La population est livrée à elle-même : « nous sommes des cibles ambulantes » clame même un père de famille, qui survit comme il peut depuis l'embargo de son pays et le début des hostilités."_

« Elle nous a repéré. »

« Okay dispersion. »

La jeune femme posa le journal qu'elle était en train de feuilleter distraitement sur son clavier et observa les trois individus se séparer. Elle soupira puis attrapa le mug blanc qui reposait sur sa gauche. Elle but une gorgée d'un liquide brun chaud et sombre, légèrement amer, comme elle l'aimait. Elle tourna la page suivante sans grande conviction. C'était leur dernière édition en date et elle était loin d'être satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait fait, comme à peu près à chaque fois. Elle était rarement satisfaite, même si on ne cessait de la féliciter pour son travail.

« Hé Lightning. »

L'interpellée sursauta.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te surprendre. »

« Ce n'est rien, j'avais la tête ailleurs. »

Son interlocutrice était une jeune femme au teint crème, mesurant un mètre soixante-cinq. Les traits de son visage étaient lisses et infiniment doux. Ses cheveux d'un blond sablé effleuraient le haut de ses épaules, leur pointe rebiquait. Ses yeux reflétaient les caprices du ciel, se targuant à la fois de son bleu paisible et de son gris nostalgique. Elle avait un air noble et une allure altière, loin d'être irritante et hautaine, qui représentaient le maintien dont elle était capable.

Tous les gestes qu'effectuait cette fille étaient étonnement gracieux et délicats, comme si tout son être était empreint de majesté. Mais derrière cette apparence digne d'une reine se dissimulaient une détermination et une volonté à toute épreuve, ainsi qu'une fierté et une indépendance claires. Un trait que Lightning respectait particulièrement et qui les avait rapidement rapprochées.

Elle pouvait en effet compter cette personne parmi ses amis. Comme preuve de ce lien intime, le sourire familier de la jeune femme était paré d'un voile où se mêlaient compassion et tendresse. Elle demeurait étrangement silencieuse.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Ashe ? »

« Oh ! C'était simplement pour savoir si tu venais ce soir. » Dit-elle avec légèreté, comme si la raison de sa venue avait failli s'échapper et qu'elle l'avait gaiement rattrapé par le bout des pieds.

Lightning marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce dont il était question. Elle eut beau fouiller sa mémoire à la recherche d'un indice, elle ne trouva strictement rien lui indiquant ce qui se passait ce soir même. Certes, il fallait dire qu'elle avait un peu l'esprit occupé en ce moment, mais il était rare qu'elle oublie quoique ce soit. Comme elle ne répondait pas, l'autre ajouta :

« Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu sois là. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrais. » Répondit-elle en masquant son incertitude.

« Bien. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire bienveillant et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant de sortir, elle se retourna, incluant dans son raisonnement clairvoyant la possibilité que son amie aux cheveux d'un blond rosi ait pu oublier.

« Le Septième Ciel, à 20h. »

« Merci. » Acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Dès que la porte se referma, elle retrouva le fragment de mémoire correspondant. Ce soir toute l'équipe fêtait le départ d'Ashelia. Elle avait déjà dit qu'elle serait présente à Tifa, qui avait quasiment à elle seule organisé toute la soirée dans son bar fétiche. Cependant, en vue des récents évènements, il était compréhensible et tout à fait envisageable qu'on lui repose la question. Jambes croisées, mains jointes, elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle replaça correctement sa chaise et se remit au travail. Les heures s'écoulèrent indifféremment, chacune ayant le même but et les mêmes similitudes.

Le déjeuner se poursuivit dans ce sens, elle restait discrète, participait de temps en temps, rien d'anormal. Elle débaucha à dix-huit heures et se rendit au parking, prenant sa voiture qui l'attendait sagement depuis ce matin.

Lightning était journaliste, directrice adjointe de la rédaction politique et société, plus précisément. Elle avait, depuis environ un an et demi, laissé les interviews et autres reportages derrière elle. Elle s'en était lassée, et avait désormais un poste de bureau stable et parfaitement posé.

Le terrain lui manquait, mais pas les gens. De toute façon, elle finirait par se lasser ici aussi, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle détenait toujours cette quête de vérité qui l'avait motivé à faire ce métier. Enfin, la vérité était un bien grand mot pour son humble quotidien. Mais elle était en quête de quelque chose, ça, c'était encore d'actualité. Cela dit, c'était de moins en moins à travers son travail qu'elle la poursuivait.

C'était une femme réservée certes, mais dont il était impossible de manquer la présence. Elle ne se servait ni de sa beauté stupéfiante, ni de son incroyable charisme –sauf quand il était question d'intimidation–, les laissant à l'état d'atouts innocents. C'était au grand dam d'une de ses collègues et amies, Rikku, qui ne cessait de l'encourager et de motiver son ambition. Elle n'en manquait pas, mais elle était bien avec ce qu'elle avait. Son seul objectif était que tout aille bien, que tout soit simple, naturel et fluide comme le cours d'un ruisseau. Une promotion, un échelon de plus, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais changer de métier, c'était peu probable.

Comme beaucoup elle voulait progresser. Elle était à la recherche d'évolution, mais il lui fallait absolument des points de repère. Elle avait une ligne directrice, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle s'en détourne. Sa vie était tranquille, paisible, stable. Tout ce qu'on pouvait finalement espérer. Elle avait des amis, une famille, un chat.

Et jusqu'à très récemment, une semaine pour être plus précise, elle avait un compagnon. Cid Raines. Grand, brun, les yeux d'un bleu tellement pâle qu'il en devenait gris, un corps finement musclé, charismatique à souhait, en somme un très bel homme. Il aimait se dépenser physiquement, tout comme elle puisque c'était son passe-temps principal. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la nouvelle salle de sport qui avait ouvert près de chez elle, un an auparavant. Cid était un jeune homme charmant, drôle, vif d'esprit, loyal et consciencieux. Il avait aussi un côté rêveur. Il pouvait faire preuve de pragmatisme et ouvrir son esprit aux autres, et par la suite fournir davantage de considération.

Ils s'étaient aussitôt bien entendu. La deuxième semaine suivant leur rencontre, ils étaient sortis prendre un verre ensemble et Cid lui avait donné son numéro, tandis qu'elle avait gardé le sien avec un sourire espiègle. Lors de la cinquième, un samedi après-midi, elle lui avait envoyé un message lui demandant où il habitait. Amusée et excitée par ce nouvel élément dans sa vie, élément qu'elle avait eu le temps de gérer et qu'elle contrôlait, elle avait eu envie de pousser le jeu. Il lui avait donné son adresse et elle lui avait répondu qu'elle était dans le coin, et avait ainsi proposé de passer prendre un café. Le grand brun avait évidemment accepté et ils s'étaient physiquement dépensés.

Elle ne l'avait pas revu dans l'immédiat, à cause d'un déplacement nécessité par le travail du jeune homme. Ils avaient continué à échanger quelques messages, sans réelle attente de la part de la journaliste, sa curiosité étant en partie satisfaite. Un mois plus tard et il était de retour, ils avaient continué à se voir. Et finalement ils étaient officiellement un couple.

Quatre mois plus tard et il passait le plus clair de son temps et de ses nuits chez elle. Quatre de plus et elle l'en dégageait. La rupture s'était faite à l'amiable, elle avait déclaré ne plus avoir de sentiments pour lui. Elle l'aimait bien, elle l'aimait toujours bien, mais elle n'en avait jamais eu. Ça ne marchait pas. Il tenait à elle, et elle à lui, mais juste moins. Là aussi, elle s'était lassée. Il était déçu, mais il avait accepté. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait choisi, parce qu'il était loin d'être stupide, et en fin de compte, parce qu'il n'était peut-être même pas amoureux. Elle avait préféré mettre fin à leur relation avant que ce soit vraiment le cas. Elle ne regrettait pas sa décision. D'ailleurs, s'il le souhaitait, cela ne lui posait aucun problème qu'ils continuent à se fréquenter.

Elle se demandait quel était le pire entre n'avoir aucun regret et n'avoir aucun sentiment. De toute manière ça ne faisait pas de différence, ni son absence ni sa présence ne parvenait à combler le vide qu'elle éprouvait.

Oui parce que cette décision avait chamboulé quelque chose dans sa petite vie tranquille. Pour la toute première fois, elle avait réalisé à quel point cette dernière était morne. Pour expliquer ce phénomène, et cette insatisfaction qu'elle finissait toujours par éprouver, elle s'était dit qu'il devait certainement lui manquer quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle n'en était pas convaincue. Pourtant elle était contente de ce qu'elle avait, elle ne comprenait pas. Peut-être qu'elle avait une sorte de maladie, un pathogène rare qui faisait d'elle une « grande insatisfaite de la vie ». Elle y avait sérieusement réfléchi quand Rikku l'avait appelée ainsi. Oui, pour la première fois, elle avait l'impression que sa vie était vide, et elle était lasse.

.

Finalement, après une longue bataille intérieure, elle était allée voir le médecin avant hier soir, concluant qu'elle était en pleine déprime. Aussi peu convaincue que le spécialiste, elle s'était tout de même soumise à une prise de sang et, attendant les résultats, était partie chercher les antidépresseurs qu'il lui avait prescrits. Une déprime, c'était la seule explication.

 _"Aujourd'hui aussi, le monde des médias est en crise."_

Lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensées, Lightning réalisa qu'elle était déjà devant la porte et qu'elle fixait le journal posé sur le paillasson depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle ouvrit son sac et en tira un trousseau de clés, attrapa la plus petite et déverrouilla la porte. Elle pénétra dans son appartement, un trois pièces de soixante-cinq mètres carrés, déjà plongé dans l'obscurité en ce mois de mars. Elle déposa ses affaires sur la table ronde en verre du salon tandis qu'un éclair beige se faufilait entre ses jambes en miaulant.

« Je sais que tu as faim, deux secondes. »

Elle enleva sa veste qu'elle pendit à un des portes manteaux fixés au mur à droite de l'entrée. Elle répondit ensuite aux attentes de son félin et revint auprès de son sac. En baissant les yeux vers celui-ci elle crût voir une silhouette près de sa baie vitrée qui offrait une vue et un plongeon de sept mètres de haut si on osait la traverser. Mais lorsqu'elle releva le regard, il n'y avait personne. C'était une ombre dessinée par les lumières des plus hauts immeubles du centre ville, en face. Peut-être qu'elle ne déprimait pas, peut-être qu'elle était juste fatiguée.

Elle prit une douche et se changea, optant après une courte réflexion pour un débardeur chair auquel elle ajouta une chemise blanche. Le col généreusement ouvert laissait apparaître sa clavicule et cachait à peine la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle l'accompagna d'un pantalon de tailleur noir où se fondaient de fines lignes grises verticales. Enfin, elle opta pour des talons moyens, sombres et sans facture particulière. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain et se maquilla. Son portable sonna au moment où elle finissait de parfaire ses lèvres d'un rose bonbon dont les notes suaves jouaient avec leur éclat naturel. Elle lut le message que lui avait envoyé Tifa et en profita pour regarder l'heure. Dix-neuf heures trente. Le Septième Ciel n'était qu'à une vingtaine de minutes. Elle attrapa un manteau, son sac, son téléphone qu'elle glissa dedans après avoir répondu, ses clés, puis sortit sans oublier de verrouiller.

…

Le Septième Ciel.

C'était un pub assez populaire dans la ville. C'était surtout leur coin à eux, leur lieu de réunion. Tifa et Cloud leur avaient fait découvrir cet endroit, ils y avaient travaillé avant d'être finalement embauchés par le même quotidien que Lightning et les autres. Le patron, un homme massif à la peau tannée, comptait parmi leurs plus proches amis. A son entrée dans le bâtiment elle fut agressée par une lumière affreusement vive qu'elle devina être un flash.

« Rikku. » Grogna-t-elle.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que la demoiselle en question lui sautait dessus, ce qu'elle détestait particulièrement. C'était une partie inhérente de cette jeune femme pas très grande aux cheveux blond vénitien, dont plusieurs mèches étaient tressées, toujours relevés en chignon, queue de cheval ou autre coiffure d'autant plus complexe. Pleine de vie et généreuse, elle arborait deux étincelles au fond de ses yeux d'un intense vert forêt.

Sortie de son bureau, elle se promenait toujours avec un appareil photo. Une autre chose que Lightning n'appréciait guère. Mais au fond, sa bonne humeur constante, son sourire joyeux et son énergie quasi inépuisable étaient des attributs qu'elle estimait positifs aussi bien professionnellement que socialement et qui lui faisaient accepter le reste.

Elle portait un pull léger alliant coton et cachemire, d'un orange proche de la citrouille, aux manches volontairement trop longues. Il découvrait le dessus de ses épaules et les bretelles de son dessous noir.

« Tu es venue ! » S'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle pendait à son cou.

« Evidemment. » Rétorqua Lightning comme si le contraire était impensable.

Elle défit machinalement l'étreinte de son amie et lui offrit un sourire crispé en guise d'explication. Cette dernière ne s'offusqua pas, au contraire, elle était bien avertie du champ d'électricité qui entourait la blonde en permanence.

« Viens ! Les autres sont là-bas. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle saisit le bras de son vis-à-vis et l'entraîna de cette démarche gaiement sautillante qui lui était propre. C'était plus fort qu'elle, du moins c'était ce dont la journaliste essayait de se convaincre à chaque fois que sa cadette brisait les règles de son espace personnel.

Elle l'emmena vers une femme dont les cheveux bruns tombaient jusqu'en bas de son dos et dont les yeux, d'apparence noisette, renfermait en réalité une dominance grenat. La dénommée Tifa avait, comme elle, de longues et fines jambes, mais ses épaules étaient moins carrées et ses muscles à peine dessinés. Sa peau était encore lisse alors que la sienne avait été affinée et dévoilait avec subtilité le résultat de son entraînement physique régulier. Certes, elle était plus jeune de quelques années, mais elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait un corps de femme, contrairement à la blonde.

Cependant la robe bleu marine scintillante qu'elle portait avec des collants sombres lui allait à merveille. Abordant une coupe carrée et large au niveau des épaules, elle s'affinait progressivement jusqu'à mouler sa taille fine. Elle gardait ses jambes dans un cadre ferme mais pas étouffant, et ce jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux. Ses mouvements étaient libres et fluides, elle n'avait pas l'air trop entravée et pouvait toujours faire preuve de rapidité.

Son esprit marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle était encore en train de l'évaluer. Son mental de sportive revêtait parfois un aspect compétitif, ce qui déclenchait quelques mauvais réflexes à juger les gens sur leurs capacités physiques. Heureusement elle avait l'esprit vif, et elle était capable d'aller au-delà, cela venait juste en premier dans son analyse. C'était dû à un sentiment de méfiance, comme si elle était aux aguets et redoutait quelque chose.

Elle se secoua intérieurement. Tifa était loin d'être sa rivale, et encore moins son ennemie, tout ceci était ridicule. C'était une jeune femme optimiste et digne de confiance, moins timide qu'elle quant à l'expression de ses plus profonds sentiments mais qui s'occupait aussi des autres avant de faire attention à elle-même. Elle serait probablement la première personne qu'elle irait voir si quelque chose de grave lui arrivait. Sauf si Rikku était dans les parages, elle attendrait alors son départ afin de ne pas alerter la terre entière. Elle esquissa un sourire face à cette réflexion, sourire qui s'affermit devant l'accueil chaleureux que lui offrirent ses deux compagnons.

L'autre était un jeune homme dont les cheveux d'un blond clair étaient en permanence coiffés en pics. Cloud. Ses yeux océan possédaient quelques reflets vert lagon lorsqu'ils rencontraient la lumière du soleil. Il était à peine plus grand qu'elle. Vêtu d'une chemise bordeaux, d'un jean très sombre et de chaussures en cuir, il lui demanda ce qu'elle désirait boire et passa commande au barman.

« Alors…comment tu vas ? » Demanda la brune avec un sourire hésitant.

Lightning les dévisagea tous trois tour à tour. Cloud baissa le regard, ce qu'elle prit pour une excuse silencieuse concernant le comportement de leur camarade. Et plus elle faisait attendre sa réponse, plus le visage de Rikku se décomposait.

« Je vais bien, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Arrêtez de vous inquiéter. »

« Mais Lightning, ça faisait quand même presque onze mois ! » S'écria la petite blonde, stupéfaite et incapable d'envisager un tel manque de réaction.

« Oui, et bien ça faisait déjà deux mois de trop. » Dit-elle avec sérieux mais sans effacer son sourire léger.

La plus jeune demeurait choquée tandis que ses aînés rirent doucement.

« On ne te changera pas. C'est une bonne chose si tu le vis aussi bien. » Concéda Tifa tendrement.

« Nooon ! Elle devrait être en train de pleurer et de s'arracher les cheveux en déchirant ses draps ! »

Elle soupira. Cloud et Tifa échangèrent un regard et un sourire complices, retenant leur moquerie. L'image d'une Lightning en pleine dépression n'arrivait pas même à se former dans leur esprit.

« Rikku. C'est moi qui y ai mis fin je te rappelle. »

« Et alors ? Tu n'es pas triste ? Tu ne l'aimais pas ? »

« Si. Mais il n'était pas pour moi. »

Elle attrapa le verre que lui tendait le jeune homme avec un remerciement silencieux. La cadette se renfrogna.

« Franchement, je commence à me demander qui l'est ! »

Lightning leva les yeux au ciel, Cloud soupira et Tifa enfouit son visage dans sa main libre. C'était reparti.

« Quoi !? Je m'inquiète moi, c'est tout ! » S'exclama-t-elle devant leur réaction.

« Si tu le faisais moins, je ne m'en porterai que mieux. » Répliqua la blonde, ce qui déclencha un grognement chez son amie.

« Ashe n'est pas encore arrivée ? » Demanda subitement le blond, dans une tentative louable pour changer de sujet.

« Non, elle se fait désirer, comme toujours. »

Loin d'être une retardataire de nature, c'était une femme qui trouvait toujours tout un tas de choses à faire en chemin. Lightning s'accouda au bar et observa les lieux tandis que la conversation repartait avec entrain sur l'invitée d'honneur de la soirée. La salle avait été décorée pour l'occasion, sans extravagance. Quelques guirlandes rouges s'enroulaient de-ci-de-là, se poursuivaient de tables en tables, cherchant à se mordre la queue tel le fameux serpent nordique. Une grande banderole travaillée comme un parchemin était suspendue à l'entrée et affichait un message encourageant.

Le bar, de facture simple, majoritairement en bois, offrait d'ordinaire une ambiance calme et simple ainsi qu'un confort surprenant. Il se prêtait tout à fait à cette occasion. La radio passait en fond sonore car le bruit des conversations suffisaient amplement à remplir la salle.

D'autres individus peuplaient l'endroit. Elle se souvenait en avoir croisé certaines au bureau, en reconnaissait d'autres. Ceux qui ne lui disaient rien appartenaient probablement à un autre service. Ashelia, en sa qualité de directrice déléguée de la rédaction, circulait parmi nombre des employés, et notamment les autres directeurs de rédaction dans des domaines spécifiques, comme elle. Mais elle avait aussi rapidement acquis le statut de conseillère et effectuait souvent la jonction entre les différents services.

Lightning passa de nouveau en revue les personnes présentes et se demanda qui aurait la trempe nécessaire pour prendre sa suite. Tous n'étaient pas encore arrivés, elle y réfléchirait plus tard.

Elle s'attarda sur une jeune femme non loin, parée d'une robe rose, qu'elle appréciait et qui était en pleine conversation avec un homme aux longs cheveux bruns. C'était la directrice de la publication. Elle se retourna vers ses amis et revint dans la conversation pile au moment où l'on requérait son avis. Elle étudia leur visage et répondit quelque chose d'assez aléatoire. Ils acquiescèrent et la conversation se poursuivit quand la brune se pencha discrètement vers elle.

« Tu n'as pas écouté un traître mot, n'est-ce pas ? » Devina Tifa avec un air las.

Elle esquissa un sourire en guise de réponse, s'attirant la complicité de son amie. Ça passait pour cette fois. Une silhouette attira soudainement son attention, alors qu'elle passait les portes du bâtiment. La lumière vint immédiatement agresser le nouvel arrivant, un jeune homme vêtu avec classe, un costume deux pièces sombre qui avait le don remarquable de lui offrir un air détendu. Il fit rapidement le tour de la salle en saluant les invités puis finit par leur groupe. Il appuya son regard sur la jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blond étrangement rosi et partit s'asseoir dans un coin au fond de la salle. Lightning l'observa s'éloigner. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, deux paires d'yeux la fixaient avec insistance. Tifa donna un coup de coude à son voisin, qui avait également suivi l'individu du regard et ce, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Aouch. Quoi ? »

La pertinence des yeux grenat de sa camarade lui firent avouer son crime, sous le sourire de Lightning en face de lui.

« Je n'y peux rien si je ne l'aime pas. »

« C'est parce qu'il est encore plus discret que toi ? » Piqua la petite blonde avec malice.

« Je crois qu'il est plutôt timide. » Avança la brune.

« J'aurais dit arrogant. » Rétorqua le jeune homme.

« En tout cas il n'est pas si timide avec Light… »

L'intéressée croisa les bras, cachant sa joie à merveille.

« Rikku. Ça fait presque un an que tu essaies de me caser avec Noctis, tu n'en as pas marre ? »

« T'étais avec Cid à l'époque, et puis comme t'es parfaitement remise, tu peux passer à quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« Oh Rikku… » Soupira la brune.

« Peut-être. » Répondit-elle avec neutralité.

« Lightning ! » S'épouvanta Tifa en se retournant brusquement vers elle.

« Je plaisantais. »

« Oh. Ah ! J'entends une voiture, ce doit être elle. »

Elle se précipita vers l'entrée, talonnée par une petite puce blonde. Lightning secoua la tête. Enfin, ils la connaissaient mieux que ça quand même, mais son amie avait toujours eu tendance à s'emporter, c'est vrai. Ils accueillirent l'arrivante dans une effusion d'exclamations joyeuses et affectueuses. Loin d'avoir envie de participer à ce câlin collectif, Lightning resta à l'écart, se rétorquant avec une pointe de mépris qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de fêter un anniversaire mais bien un départ, le départ d'une de sa plus proche amie. Elle décida de prendre l'air, le temps que ça se calme.

C'était vraiment le genre de choses qui l'irritait au possible, elle n'y pouvait rien, personne ne lui avait jamais appris à se laisser attendrir. Elle s'adossa à la paroi longeant la porte d'entrée et observa distraitement les passants à cette heure encore peu tardive. Elle perçut un bruit de pas à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle, un nouvel individu n'allait pas tarder à apparaître dans son champ de vision. Son regard ne s'attarda pas sur cette source auditive mais elle comprit, quand il interrompit brièvement sa marche, que l'individu en question venait à sa rencontre.

« T'as du feu ? »

Elle resta silencieuse plusieurs secondes avant de daigner tourner la tête en direction de l'homme qui l'avait interpellée.

« Je ne fume pas. »

« Ah. J'aurais parié le contraire. »

Elle retint un soupir et laissa à nouveau son regard d'acier dériver, espérant que l'homme comprendrait qu'elle n'était pas intéressée.

« De toute façon tout le monde doit bien mourir un jour ou l'autre, alors fumer, qu'est-ce que ça y change hein ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention. De plus elle trouvait son raisonnement complètement idiot. Elle était une sportive. Fumer, en plus d'augmenter ses chances d'avoir un cancer des poumons, ne ferait qu'amenuiser ses capacités. Mais il allait quand même réessayer. Elle décida de ne pas lui en laisser l'occasion et le toisa.

« J'ai l'air d'avoir envie de parler ? »

« Pas besoin d'être désagréable ou de me prendre de haut ! »

« Ce n'est pas à moi que ça pose problème. »

« Pfff. Connasse. » Maugréa-t-il en s'éloignant.

Elle hésita à le rattraper, mais sa réflexion fut interrompue par une voix grave et profonde, tout à fait charmante.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui. »

Le nouvel arrivant prit position à côté d'elle, dos contre le mur, et resta silencieux, observant également les quelques passants d'un œil distrait.

« Je suppose que les bains de foule ne sont pas non plus à ton goût. » Dit-elle finalement.

« En effet. Mais ils ne vont pas apprécier si on fait bande à part. »

« Surtout Rikku. Quoique. » Concéda-t-elle moins fort en songeant que la pile sur pattes serait plutôt ravie qu'elle ait l'occasion de se retrouver seule avec Noctis.

Elle se décolla de la paroi et retourna à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le jeune homme l'imita quelques minutes plus tard. L'ambiance était plus animée, et le volume sonore avait doublé. Elle rejoignit le groupe de ses amis au milieu duquel trônait la reine de la soirée. Elle refusa le verre qu'on lui tendait et s'engagea dans la conversation.

.

« Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller. » Déclara Ashe d'une voix douce, mettant fin au rire chaleureux qui s'était emparé d'elle et de ses amis.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et plusieurs personnes avaient déjà quitté le bar. Malgré sa fatigue et sa lassitude, Lightning avait fait l'effort de rester. Plus la soirée se prolongeait plus elle songeait à son lit qui l'attendait patiemment, à sa couette terriblement douce, véritable cocon de chaleur et de sécurité, et à son oreiller de plumes incroyablement moelleux. Il y avait aussi ce fichu matou qui avait probablement pris place sur son matelas, profitant de son absence pour s'accorder un plaisir luxueux. Elle allait encore devoir le virer à coup de menaces et endurer ses miaulements exagérés. Encore une fois, elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait un chat, alors qu'elle préférait les chiens et de loin. Inconsciemment, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose qui lui plaisait chez le félin au pelage crème, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas encore jeté par la fenêtre. Il devait y avoir une bonne raison, il y en avait toujours une.

La directrice déléguée s'avança pour l'embrasser mais Lightning marqua un temps d'arrêt. Son regard, dirigé sur le visage de la demoiselle, se perdit au loin. Son sourire était encore figé par le rire qui les avait emportés tous les cinq. Inexplicablement, son cœur se serra. Elle n'entendait que l'écho de leur voix, son nom résonnait dans son esprit sans l'atteindre.

Elle ne revint à elle que lorsque la main d'Ashelia se posa sur son avant-bras. Elle cligna des yeux, sourit et lui dit au revoir, alors qu'un poids invisible écrasait toujours son cœur. La scène sembla se dérouler au ralenti. Elle vit la jeune femme se reculer avec cette expression infiniment bienveillante et rassurante, elle la vit plonger ses yeux bleu ciel dans les siens, y déverser leur compréhension et leur sagesse une dernière fois, puis elle la vit se retourner et s'éloigner.

« Attends ! » Cria-t-elle subitement en tendant la main vers la femme aux cheveux d'un blond sablé.

Tous se retournèrent brusquement vers elle et l'observèrent avec curiosité. Elle remit un pied brutal dans la réalité et se repassa rapidement la scène dans son esprit.

« Je… »

Son cœur oppressé battait à un rythme anormalement élevé. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde et lui prêta attention, tout en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Elle avait l'impression de perdre quelque chose de précieux. Elle comprit que c'était la peur qui l'animait. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Elle se mit une gifle mentale.

« Je…Ashe…on se reverra, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'intéressée sourit, rassurée. Tifa posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de la journaliste, tandis que Rikku laissa échapper un éclat de rire tendre, touchée par l'émotion de l'habituelle beauté froide. Cloud l'observa en silence, surpris et inquiet par cette réaction.

« Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas un adieu Lightning. »

« Oui je…je sais. C'est juste qu'avec le déménagement et tout… »

Leur amie partait parce qu'elle avait eu une offre d'emploi dans la ville où travaillait son fiancé, une occasion parfaite puisque ce dernier lui avait fait sa demande le mois précédant. Ils allaient bientôt vivre ensemble, heureux, mariés, et auraient sans doute plein d'enfants merveilleux. Fin de l'histoire. Elle ne faisait pas partie de ce schéma. Et ce schéma ne faisait pas partie d'elle non plus à l'évidence. Ashe, qui percevait son trouble mieux que quiconque, revint vers elle à grands pas et enlaça son amie avec affection. Après une brève hésitation elle l'enserra à son tour.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Light, on se reverra ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle eut envie de rétorquer qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte parce qu'ils avaient promis de rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin. Ils étaient une famille non ? Mais elle resta silencieuse, parce qu'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, ils n'avaient jamais fait une telle promesse.

…

Encore perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer, Lightning demeurait immobile et muette. Assise sur le siège du conducteur, les mains posées sur le volant, elle fixait un point imprécis devant elle, oubliant même la présence du pare-brise. Son souffle matérialisé par la fraîcheur ambiante ajoutait une teinte confuse à la buée qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Un frisson se glissa tout le long de son échine, taquinant ses nerfs et diffusant un froid désagréable dans ses membres. Elle mit son trouble de côté et alluma le moteur. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas éprouvé une sensation aussi intense ? Elle se secoua et enleva le frein à main avant d'enclencher la première vitesse. La vision de son lit lui était complètement sortie de la tête.

Arrivée dans sa rue, elle constata avec lassitude qu'il n'y avait aucune place disponible près de sa résidence. Elle dut donc se garer plus loin. Lorsqu'elle descendit de sa voiture, elle fut aussitôt agressée par la fraîcheur nocturne et en conséquence accéléra l'allure. Elle avança avec la désagréable impression d'être observée. Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment désert et prit l'ascenseur. Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et referma derrière elle. Elle s'appuya et posa son front contre le battant. Une vague de sérénité l'envahit, elle était enfin rentrée. Elle se repassa les évènements de la soirée en mémoire. Finalement elle avait passé un excellent moment, même si la fin la perturbait toujours.

« Mmmrraaaou. »

Elle leva la tête et les yeux au ciel, elle l'avait oublié celui-là. En guise d'accueil, le félin vint se frotter contre son pantalon sombre, comme à son habitude. Elle retint un râle en songeant aux poils qu'il allait encore laisser sur son passage mais se baissa tout de même pour caresser son pelage irrésistiblement doux.

« Tu sais que je préfère les chiens hein ? » Dit-t-elle malicieusement.

Le dire à voix haute la rendait moins certaine. Elle se mit à peser le pour et le contre. Le chat lui fila entre les doigts, à sa surprise, et s'approcha de la baie vitrée en trottinant. Lightning le suivit du regard en se relevant. Son cerveau cessa tout fonctionnement lorsqu'elle aperçut une jeune femme derrière le verre. Son regard glissa vers son animal de compagnie qui s'était assis à ses pieds, puis revint sur l'étrangère. Elle força son calme devant l'apparition de ce fantôme. Ce ne pouvait être une personne de chair et de sang car non seulement elle se tenait dans le vide, derrière la vitre, mais aussi son corps était légèrement transparent et brillait d'une douce lumière dorée. Pourtant, son ombre se reflétait à l'intérieur.

La femme était assez grande et avait des cheveux dont la couleur imitait l'ébène. Une fine tresse se cachait d'ailleurs derrière son oreille gauche. Elle avait la peau hâlée, à peine recouverte par une brassière noire et un tissu bleu roi qu'elle apparenta aux saris vus lors de ses reportages en Inde. Un grain de beauté ornait son œil droit. C'était une beauté à couper le souffle. En plus de formes magnifiques, ses muscles s'affirmaient par des courbes gracieuses, probablement le résultat d'un entraînement régulier.

La jeune femme, qui jusque-là contemplait le chat avec un sourire tendre, tourna son regard vers elle. Lightning retint sa respiration, happée par deux iris d'un vert plus clair que l'émeraude mais tout aussi scintillant et profond. Comme hypnotisée, elle se rapprocha lentement de l'enchanteresse. Le chat s'écarta pour lui laisser place. Elle se figea devant la baie vitrée, face à cette chimère au visage charmeur dont l'expression arrogante comportait un sourire irrésistible. La bouche entrouverte, elle était pourtant incapable de formuler quoique ce soit, comme si les mots s'évanouissaient dès qu'ils s'approchaient de ses lèvres. Les perles de jade dévièrent subitement de leur trajectoire. Lightning suivit la direction indiquée et tomba sur la main gauche que l'inconnue levait avec lenteur, puis posa sur la vitre. La blonde observa sa paume s'éclaircir au contact du verre, comme l'aurait fait une véritable chair. Elle fit l'aller-retour visuel entre cette main et sa propriétaire jusqu'à ce que celle-ci plonge à nouveau ses yeux émeraude dans les siens. La rédactrice saisit l'intention mais hésita une seconde avant d'être convaincue par l'expression terriblement triste de la brune. Étrangement, plus rien ne lui obéissait. Son esprit abandonnait tout contrôle sur son corps. Délicatement, elle posa sa paume ouverte contre la sienne.

Dès qu'elle eut entièrement posé sa main le verre explosa avec une violence inouïe. Lightning se recula tout aussi brusquement, les bras levés afin de protéger ses yeux. Mais lorsqu'elle les abaissa, elle constata que le verre était intact et que le fantôme avait disparu. Elle avait pourtant entendu la vitre se briser. Seule sa respiration bouleversée était désormais perceptible. Elle demeura immobile le temps de calmer son cœur affolé par l'adrénaline du choc. Elle venait de voir un fantôme.

La blonde déposa ses affaires sur la table ronde non loin, se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. C'était loin d'être suffisant. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Les mains appuyées sur chaque côté du lavabo, elle réalisa qu'elle avait mouillé les manches de son manteau. Elle le retira dans un geste brusque et le jeta négligemment derrière elle avant de reprendre la même position. Ses muscles se crispèrent, elle n'arrivait à formuler aucune pensée. Elle soupira et leva la tête, tombant nez-à-nez avec le miroir de sa pharmacie. Elle manqua un battement en l'observant et se rassura lorsqu'elle n'aperçut personne derrière elle.

Elle lâcha un rire à moitié nerveux et amusé par sa bêtise, puis se déshabilla. Elle voulut prendre un bain mais considéra cette action comme un malus pour ses heures de sommeil, qui allaient devenir des minutes précieuses avec le temps défilant inévitablement.

Elle travaillait demain, et la première heure du matin s'était déjà enfuie. Une fois qu'elle eut pris sa douche et enfilé son pyjama, elle se prépara un thé oolong et s'assit à la table ronde du salon. Le chat vint la rejoindre en sautant sur la surface de verre. Il roula sur le dos, quémandant sa dose d'affection au prix de quelques miaulements plaintifs. Lightning gratta la petite zone sensible derrière son oreille puis le caressa d'une main distraite. Après s'être nettoyé le visage et brossé les dents, elle se coucha.

Enfouie dans sa couverture, elle retrouva sa sérénité et son esprit s'anima. Elle venait de voir un fantôme. Comment était-ce possible ? Ça ne l'était pas. Etait-elle en train de devenir folle ? Ou était-ce la fatigue ? Elle n'était quand même pas si fatiguée que ça, pas au point de voir des personnes qui n'existaient pas. Elle n'avait bu qu'un seul verre, ce ne pouvait être l'alcool. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et releva inconsciemment la tête en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle venait d'avoir une hallucination. Elle repoussa ses couvertures d'un geste brusque, se leva et courut à sa salle de bain. Elle ouvrit sa pharmacie et attrapa la boîte contenant les antidépresseurs qu'on lui avait prescrits. Elle étouffa un grognement en voyant les effets secondaires décrits et jeta les cachets à la poubelle. Elle retourna se coucher, rassurée, et s'endormit avec une étrange sensation familière.

…

…


	2. Partie deux

Une main surgit péniblement des couvertures et s'aventura à l'aveugle, tâtant les différentes surfaces qu'elle rencontrait. Elle appartenait à la forme confuse dessinée sous la couette immaculée et défaite. La petite mimine à la peau de neige trouva finalement une matière dure. Elle tapota ce nouvel élément, du bois, puis repartit à la recherche de son objectif. Lorsqu'enfin la belle au bois dormant mit la main sur son fichu réveil qui la salua d'une note brève et trop aiguë, elle daigna sortir la tête de son oreiller.

« Merde. » Fit-elle en observant la forme que prenaient les pointillés lumineux bleus affichés sur l'écran noir.

Elle soupira avec force, tentant d'expulser l'irritation qui s'emparait de son cerveau. En vain.

« Et merde. »

C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle elle était si polie.

Elle bondit hors de son lit, attrapa quelques affaires au passage et fila sous la douche, allumant la radio d'un même mouvement. En deux minutes l'affaire fut réglée, elle éteint l'eau et se débrouilla pour enfiler ses vêtements avec la même vitesse.

« _Eight o' clock in the morning,  
_ _To hard to live, to hard to give_ »

La mélodie qu'elle entendit ajouta un degré d'énervement à son état déjà respectable. Elle jura et essaya d'atteindre le poste posé contre le mur sur son lavabo alors qu'elle était en train de mettre son jean. Elle dut y renoncer immédiatement car dans sa précipitation, elle manqua de se casser la figure.

« _I can't stop dreaming  
_ _Do you know what I'm in ?_ »

« Hun… » Grogna-t-elle rageusement alors qu'elle saisissait un crayon bleu nuit à la volée pour masquer les dernières traces de fatigue qui s'accrochaient encore à ses traits.

« _You make up your angry eyes  
_ _You stay hidden but I see your smile_ »

C'était le genre de musique qu'écoutait cet imbécile de Vaan, un gamin paresseux de première qui faisait office de garçon à tout faire dans la boîte depuis deux semaines, en lieu et place d'un véritable stagiaire. Il était affreusement énervant, et cette chanson ne faisait que raviver son image dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle les détestait lui ET cette chanson désormais. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horaire donné par la radio alors que retentissait le refrain.

« _Time is running out  
_ _Ghost keeping me alive_ »

Elle esquissa un geste rageur en direction de l'appareil électronique, mais peu soucieuse de calculer son coup, elle le percuta violemment et l'objet s'écrasa par terre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en sortant de la pièce et en attrapant son manteau et son sac. Au moins elle n'entendait plus cette maudite chanson.

Elle dévala les escaliers, jugeant qu'elle mettrait moins de temps qu'en attendant l'ascenseur, s'il daignait un jour arriver. Sa rage ne fit que gagner en intensité lorsqu'elle regarda son poignet où ne figurait pas sa montre, puis lorsqu'elle s'empara de son téléphone pour combler le manque occasionné. Elle obtint une réponse qui ne pouvait en aucun cas être satisfaisante. En franchissant la porte elle se souvint avoir dû garer sa voiture plus loin. Elle se mit à courir, nullement effrayée par l'effort et la chaleur occasionnée puisque sa colère brûlante la rongeait déjà intérieurement. Même le froid ambiant ricocha contre sa peau de lune dans une valeureuse tentative pour la sensibiliser. Elle parvint tout de même, au prix d'un immense effort, à trouver un point positif dans sa situation : il ne pleuvait pas. Elle démarra sa voiture avec le même zèle, déclenchant malgré elle la radio.

« _Twenty minutes and I'm ready  
It's not raining today  
I'm late and I must hurry_ »

Elle déversa de nouveau sa colère par le biais d'une injure étouffée lorsqu'elle recula puis se mit en route en se demandant si cette chanson polluait toutes les stations. Elle voulut en changer mais son portable sonna au même instant, affichant le prénom de Tifa. Elle hésita deux secondes en regardant tour à tour l'objet et la route qui défilait devant elle puis saisit l'appareil et décrocha.

« Light ? T'es où ? Tu es malade ? »

« Non. Je suis en chemin. »

« Okay. La DR te cherche, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que tu le saches. »

La blonde marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour son interlocutrice en levant les yeux au ciel. La directrice de la rédaction, ou plutôt le bras droit de leur grand patron, plus elle l'évitait, mieux elle se portait. Ce qui était à peu près le cas de tout le monde. Si elle la cherchait, c'était forcément pour lui passer un savon à cause de son retard de –elle regarda l'heure à nouveau- deux heures et dix-huit minutes.

« Merci. » Soupira-t-elle en serrant les dents.

« Tu as loupé ton réveil ou quoi ? » Fit la brune d'un air enjoué.

Agacée, Lightning prit deux secondes pour éteindre la radio.

« Light ? »

« Je suis là. Je ne l'ai pas entendu. » Grinça-t-elle.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, je te laisse. » Soupira sa collègue devant son agressivité.

« Attends ! Il reste du café ? »

« Non, mais je vais demander à Vaan d'en refaire de ce pas. »

« Merci. »

La demoiselle rit doucement, parvenant presque à détendre son amie crispée des oreilles aux orteils.

« A tout de suite. »

Elle raccrocha et Lightning jeta son téléphone sur son sac. Son sourire naissant se récria dès que l'image de la directrice effleura ses pensées. Elle allait devoir garder son sang froid, ce qui était face à cette femme une épreuve à ne pas négliger. Préférant la franchise ou le silence au mensonge, Lightning méritait le titre de glacier dans le sens où elle ne se pliait pas aux autres ni ne s'adaptait pour leur faire plaisir. Elle était incapable de faire preuve d'hypocrisie, même avec sa supérieure. Aussi leurs entretiens, heureusement rares, laissaient place à une drôle de tension entre les deux femmes. Ashe lui avait plusieurs fois sauvé la mise en faisant un portrait élogieux de son récent travail.

Mais la directrice de rédaction, Rikku en était convaincue, avait une dent contre elle. Elle-même n'en était pas persuadée, elle ne la détestait pas particulièrement après tout. Cette femme faisait son boulot à la perfection, d'une manière spécialement rigide et autoritaire. N'était-elle pas pareille la plupart du temps ? Ses amis lui répondaient que non.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette entrevue n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Lightning soupira en voyant se profiler l'immeuble où elle travaillait. Elle dressa le bilan de la matinée : elle avait probablement cassé sa radio, elle n'avait pas nourri le chat, elle n'avait pas aéré sa chambre, elle n'avait pas déjeuné et pour couronner le tout, elle avait mal dormi. Les augures se portaient sur une très mauvaise journée.

…

« Mademoiselle Farron. »

Le ton baignait dans un miel doré et savoureux, incroyablement doux et chaud. Mais cela restait du miel, et comme elle le disait à ses amis, quand il s'agissait de la directrice, cela rimait parfaitement avec fiel. La journaliste resta de marbre en la voyant entrer dans son bureau. Elle arrêta de taper sur son clavier et recula sa chaise pour se lever et faire face à la nouvelle arrivante.

« Madame la directrice. » Salua-t-elle sans forcer le moindre sourire.

Lightning se secoua, songeant qu'on avait tendance à exagérer sur le compte de cette femme dont les longs cheveux d'un blond tirant sur le beige lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Toujours vêtue d'un tailleur strict, dont les parties semblaient varier selon son humeur, c'était une femme autoritaire dont l'air et les mimiques intellectuelles n'allaient pas sans un ton hautain. Loin d'être guindée comme le suggérerait cette vision, elle faisait au contraire preuve d'un charisme et d'un charme qu'elle ne se gênait pas d'utiliser. Sa silhouette élancée et son apparence très féminine cachaient un corps et un esprit aiguisés. Elle portait de fines lunettes rondes qui lui donnaient un air de secrétaire dévouée et même gentille. Si Lightning avait changé de salle de sport pour la quatrième fois, c'était parce que sa supérieure s'était mise à fréquenter la même. Mis à part ses amis, elle détestait mélanger personnel et professionnel. Un trait qu'elles semblaient partager.

Certes, elle était loin d'avoir seulement des qualités mais dévouée, elle l'était, c'était indéniable, et c'était un point que Lightning respectait admirablement. Le problème était qu'elle était prête à tout pour arriver à un travail parfait, et elle ne lésinait pas sur les moyens en question. Elle poussait ses employés à leur maximum. Elle était dure avec elle-même autant qu'avec les autres, et en cela, elles avaient encore un point commun. Mais Lightning ne dépassait pas les limites morales. Le chantage, le ragot, la médisance, c'étaient des mots qui blessaient son audition et son honneur. Pour la directrice, ils étaient des outils de travail. Oh elle ne les nommait pas par ces petits mots pernicieux et peu glorieux, mais la manipulation était une part inhérente à sa personnalité.

Toutes sortes de rumeurs couraient à son sujet. L'une d'entre elles affirmait que ses lunettes lui étaient parfaitement inutiles et ne servait qu'à rendre plus gracieux son visage angélique et dissimuler par un reflet ses pupilles machiavéliques. Une autre, et les faits avaient tendance à lui donner raison, disait qu'elle avait surtout un souci avec la gent féminine. C'était le genre de choses auxquelles Lightning ne prêtait aucune attention. Elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec la directrice, même si elle s'était déjà fait remonter les bretelles deux ou trois fois.

Pour finir, cette femme portait le doux nom de Jihl Nabaat.

Et puis, elle préférait passer dix minutes avec elle plutôt qu'avec le président et principal actionnaire de leur quotidien, Galenth Dysley. Même cet idiot de Vaan devenait plus supportable comparé au grand patron. Bref, elle n'était pas en si mauvaise posture, non ?

« C'est amusant, vous n'étiez pas à votre bureau il y a de cela…onze minutes. » Dit-elle tout sourire en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Lightning se demanda si elle avait réellement compté les minutes ou l'avait fait surveiller car il y avait précisément onze minutes qu'elle était arrivée, dix si on excluait son détour vers la machine à café. Elle était déjà suffisamment énervée par son propre retard, elle n'avait certainement pas besoin qu'on le lui rabâche, mais vu la situation, cela semblait imparable. Sa supérieure joua avec la branche droite de ses lunettes, une de ses habitudes. Comme elle l'observait en silence, Lightning en déduit qu'elle attendait une réponse. Elle prit donc quelques secondes pour réfléchir question tactique. Si elle disait la vérité, ça n'allait certainement pas lui être favorable. Si elle mentait, ça pouvait lui attirer des ennuis à l'avenir, voire dans l'immédiat.

« Et bien- »

« Peu importe, que faites-vous encore ici ? » L'interrompit la directrice avec un ton sérieux et un air de réprimande.

Complètement prise de court, Lightning plongea son regard dans le sien, y cherchant une explication. Elle prit une seconde pour se recomposer.

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-elle avec neutralité.

Si cette femme se fichait parfaitement de la raison de son absence et lui demandait au contraire la raison de sa présence, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Elle allait être virée.

« Votre nouveau bureau est là bas. »

Lightning suivit du regard la direction indiquée par son doigt tendu. A défaut de voir directement ce qu'il pointait à cause des murs de son propre bureau, il semblait qu'il indiquait le bureau d'Ashelia. Donc, elle n'était pas virée.

Elle était promue.

Même si ses réflexes lui ordonnaient de demander confirmation, elle se fit une raison. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait parfaitement de quoi il en retournait. Le regard brillant appuyé sur son visage ne laissait aucune place au doute. Comme elle ne savait pas encore si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Elle pencha tout de même pour la mauvaise. Elle était très bien là où elle était, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être directrice déléguée, et encore moins de prendre la place d'Ashe. Elle avait toujours souhaité rester discrète, ce souhait n'avait pas changé, et ce n'était pas une promotion qui allait l'y aider. Sans compter qu'elle risquait de s'attirer la jalousie de certains de ses collègues. Après, plus de responsabilités elle n'était pas contre, et c'était une évolution.

« Et bien ? Vous n'allez pas vous installer ? » Interrogea Jihl avec son air incroyablement hautain.

« Si. Bien sûr. » Acquiesça-t-elle.

« Bien. Si vous avez un problème, n'oubliez pas que mon bureau est à côté du vôtre mademoiselle Farron. » Lui fit-elle en dévoilant un sourire ravissant.

« Merci madame la Directrice. »

Elle répondit en parvenant à faire taire la pointe de défi qui la taquinait. Elle n'appréciait guère ses propos ambigus. A vrai dire ils l'insupportaient au plus haut point, surtout quand ils renfermaient une menace. Mais bon, elle avait tout de même fait l'effort de ne pas le cracher. Et puis, si elle était promue et son retard éclipsé, c'était bien une preuve que Jihl n'avait pas une dent contre elle. En fait dans les jours à venir la DR allait très certainement faire la tendre avec elle afin de l'avoir de son côté. Comme si cela pouvait fonctionner avec elle ! C'était très mal la connaître.

« Oh. Une dernière chose. » Fit-elle avec le même sourire tandis que son regard s'assombrissait.

Elle s'appuya sur son bureau à l'aide de ses mains, geste que suivit Lightning avec une attention particulière, puis se pencha vers son vis-à-vis. La journaliste ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, soutenant son regard comme s'il s'agissait d'un duel qu'elle n'allait certainement pas perdre. Ne se trouvant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, la directrice en chef lui susurra ces paroles, balayant la face de son opposante de son doucereux souffle traître.

« Ne vous avisez plus d'arriver avec un tel retard sans raison proprement valable, mademoiselle Farron. »

Elle se retira dans un dernier souffle et fit claquer ses talons vers la sortie. Si son sens du respect de la hiérarchie était très développé et lui empêchait de rétorquer quoique ce soit d'arrogant, elle n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer avec un silence soumis. Elle se leva.

« N'ayez aucune inquiétude à ce sujet, madame la Directrice. Cela ne se reproduira pas. » Affirma-t-elle d'une voix profondément sèche.

Cette dernière se retourna, afficha un air satisfait et un sourire entendu. Le message était reçu, la prochaine rencontre risquait d'être chargée en électricité. Lightning se rassit en ravalant un soupir face à l'attitude de sa chef. Changer de poste, s'installer comme ça, devant tous ses collègues, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle attendrait la pause de midi, tant pis. Elle eut à peine le temps de se remettre en place et de taper deux mots qu'une petite puce aux cheveux d'un blond vénitien surgit dans son bureau.

« Alors alors elle te voulait quoi la harpie ? » Demanda Rikku.

« Me dire que c'est moi qui hérite du poste d'Ashe. »

L'expression de sa camarade s'agrandit, lui laissant une seconde de répit avant l'explosion de joie qui allait secouer sa mauvaise humeur.

« Mais c'est GÉNIAL ! Félicitations ! » S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

« Merci. »

« Cache ta joie ! »

« Pas maintenant Rikku. »

« Très bien grincheuse, je reviendrai plus tard. Mais il faut fêter ça ! » Concéda-t-elle en quittant les lieux.

Lightning leva les yeux au ciel devant l'excitation de sa partenaire, toujours prête à faire la fête à la moindre occasion. Si elle lui avait dit avoir eu un nouvel animal de compagnie, la demoiselle aurait proposé un baptême ou autre idiotie du genre. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus sur le sujet par de peur de perdre sa concentration et toujours plus de temps.

…

Sur le trajet du retour, inévitablement, Lightning se mit à repenser aux évènements de la journée, et au changement qu'ils comportaient. Il lui revint d'abord en mémoire les salutations souriantes qui avaient suivi son départ, puis les acclamations et autres félicitations chaleureuses qui avaient accompagné l'annonce officielle de sa promotion lors du repas. Elle s'arrêta sur l'une de ces congratulations en particulier, celle de Tifa. C'était une jeune femme naturelle, pleinement sincère. Autrement dit elle ne savait pas mentir. Et son visage légèrement fermé à cette annonce indiquait clairement qu'elle n'était pas très excitée par cette promotion. Etait-ce de la jalousie ? Lightning pensait plutôt à de la déception. Tifa méritait cette promotion sans doute autant qu'elle, mais elle n'était pas le juge dans l'affaire. La jeune femme travaillait dur et sérieusement, mais elle n'avait pas été choisie. La brune était véritablement contente pour elle, mais elle était également chagriné de ne pas avoir eu cette opportunité. C'était probablement ça. Peut-être qu'elle devrait lui en parler.

Cet accrochage mental réglé, elle songea à l'article qu'elle avait remanié et s'enchaînèrent ainsi tout un tas de pensées uniquement professionnelles. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de son appartement et qu'elle inséra la clé dans la serrure qu'elle se figea instantanément. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas oublié. Mais avec ce qui s'était passé au bureau, cela avait été relégué à l'arrière de son esprit. Or maintenant qu'elle était entièrement sortie du cadre de son travail, le devant de la scène était libre. Ce ne fut pas un sentiment de peur qui l'assaillit, mais plutôt une intense appréhension dont elle n'aurait su définir l'origine. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde et la suivante ouvrit la porte. Elle resta sur le seuil un moment, la main toujours sur la poignée, examinant les lieux. Rien. Pas de fantôme en vue. Elle se maudit pour cette vérification ridicule et tâcha de se rappeler qu'elle avait été sujette à une hallucination. Un grognement rageur l'accueillit alors qu'elle refermait la porte.

« Désolée. » Concéda-t-elle en retenant un soupir las.

Elle posa ses affaires sur la table, comme à son habitude, et glissa une main en direction de l'animal qui venait de monter sur le meuble. Celui-ci, au lieu de chercher son affection, lui mordilla le bout des doigts.

« Hé. J'ai dit que j'étais désolée. Si tu continues, tu vas dire adieu à ta pâtée. »

Un autre grognement lui répondit mais le chat cessa de la punir pour son oubli. Elle lui offrit ce qu'il désirait dans une coupelle en porcelaine et le caressa en gage de paix. Mais l'éclair beige, se précipitant sur la nourriture, n'en eut cure et répondit par un miaulement agacé.

« Tch. Ingrat. »

Elle ignora le félin durant toute la soirée. Ce fut réciproque. Même lorsqu'elle finit par s'allonger sur le canapé, tantôt regardant un documentaire, tantôt lisant un livre ou un magazine, le félin se coucha à l'opposé au lieu de venir se lover sur ses cuisses. Ce comportement lui tira un demi-sourire. Ce chat avait décidément un sacré caractère et sa rancune n'était pas une mince affaire. Un peu comme elle en fin de compte.

Quand elle en eut assez, elle se leva, déposa son livre, éteint la télé, prit sa tasse vide et la nettoya. Ses dents lavés et son visage à nouveau décrassé, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre avant qu'un timide miaulement interrogateur ne l'arrête. Le chat se releva, s'étira lentement et grimpa sur le dossier du canapé en l'appelant encore une fois. Lightning revint sur ses pas et se cala à son tour contre le dossier, un air doux peint sur ses traits.

« Quoi ? Maintenant que tu es repu tu es prêt à me pardonner c'est ça ? »

L'animal vint frotter sa tête contre elle.

« Oui bonne nuit à toi aussi. »

Elle lui répondit par une caresse et un baiser avant de partir se coucher.

.

Un grattement désagréable la réveilla au milieu de la nuit. C'était le chat s'acharnant sur le bois qui l'empêchait de pénétrer dans la chambre. Un râle s'échappa de sa gorge mais elle se leva et ouvrit brusquement la porte, songeant aux mille et une tortures qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de gronder l'animal qu'il détalait déjà vers la cuisine, l'obligeant à lever le regard pour le suivre. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et son cœur rata un battement, encore une fois. Elle était là. Son hallucination. Dans son salon, à côté du canapé, en face d'elle, à deux mètres. Et elle la regardait.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, ses yeux s'agrandirent malgré la fatigue, tout son être fut frappé de stupeur. La brune devant elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire, sincèrement ravi. Elle tenait encore le battant de la porte dans sa main droite, ce qui lui évita de céder à un petit vertige. Son cœur fut le premier à revenir à la réalité et accéléra l'allure face à la confusion qui l'étouffait. Pas une pensée n'arrivait à se former dans son esprit et elle était en conséquence incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Et la jeune femme devant elle lui souriait toujours. Rien qu'à observer les traits de son visage on pouvait voir qu'elle semblait submergée par un flot d'émotions. Ses yeux étaient légèrement plissés, mais le jade de ses iris ne la lâchaient pas une seconde et la détaillait avec une familiarité gênante. Son sourire vacillait quelque peu, comme s'il se battait contre un soupir de soulagement et une peur muette. Pourtant, malgré ce réalisme poignant qui tordait inexplicablement l'estomac de Lightning, son corps possédait toujours la même apparence fantomatique.

Le regard félin changea subitement de cible et ce fut à cet instant que la blonde réalisa qu'elle était toujours capable de respirer. Ce détournement la libéra, comme si l'enchantement s'était rompu, mais la laissa pantelante. L'incompréhension, la peur et l'adrénaline se mélangeaient en une formule qui avait cristallisé ses muscles. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, contrainte à un état de stase où même son regard pouvait à peine se détacher de ce fantôme. Puis ses yeux d'un vert lagon se posèrent de nouveau sur elle et son sourire s'atténua, comme si elle avait accepté les émotions qui l'avaient déclenché.

Lightning avala difficilement, ne saisissant pas comment une boule avait pu se former dans sa gorge, puis suivit, comme la première fois, le mouvement indiqué par la brune. Cette dernière contemplait la vitre derrière laquelle elle était apparue la nuit dernière avec un regard où luisait presque un éclat de défi. L'expression de la journaliste resta inchangée. Elle était toujours obnubilée par la jeune femme. Celle-ci se rapprocha soudainement, dangereusement, accélérant davantage le rythme cardiaque de la blonde. Et elle lui parla. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Un sentiment de panique envahit la journaliste. Ce décalage lui redonnait une pointe de contrôle et son esprit s'était remis en marche. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre ? Cela la désarçonnait encore plus que le reste, sans qu'elle puisse comprendre pourquoi ni même envisager de le faire. Pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie, Lightning était soumise à ses émotions et sensations. Ses yeux d'un bleu céruléen dérivèrent sur les lèvres charnues et vives de la brune, tentant de traduire leur articulation en mots. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de les trouver dessinées à la perfection, avec une courbe fine et sensuelle.

Son hallucination réalisa alors que ses paroles n'étaient pas entendues, elle s'arrêta et baissa le regard un instant, semblant forcer sa concentration, puis un rictus étreint ses traits et la colère s'empara manifestement d'elle. Elle serra les poings et leva les yeux au ciel, l'injuriant visiblement. Son attention revint immédiatement sur la blonde et elle se précipita vers elle. Le sang de Lightning se glaça, étouffant de nouveau les battements de son corps. Une étrange chaleur la submergea, au point de marteler ses tempes avec férocité. La brune voulut poser sa main droite sur la joue de la journaliste mais elle passa au travers. Les yeux de Lightning s'agrandirent de terreur et son cœur se serra. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était aussi près ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Pourquoi était-elle incapable de bouger ? L'autre se figea également, contemplant sa main comme si elle eut été soudainement victime de la lèpre.

La jeune femme à la peau hâlée plongea son regard dans le sien, l'attirant à elle comme si elle avait planté une ancre dans cet océan tumultueux. Elle cherchait une réponse que la blonde était parfaitement incapable de lui fournir. Elle réitéra son geste et subit le même échec. Le cœur de Lightning se débattait comme un beau diable et frappait contre sa cage thoracique avec l'intention d'en sortir. Elle suffoquait. La brune leva son autre main, tentant d'attraper une mèche de ses cheveux d'un blond rosi puis, la tentative échouant, se dirigea vers son autre joue. La frustration et la peur déformèrent ses traits magnifiques.

Son regard de jade chercha une nouvelle accroche mais inconsciemment, Lightning recula le haut de son corps, clignant des yeux à la vitesse de l'éclair comme si cela eut pu chasser cette vision et toutes ces choses qui la traversaient et se battaient en elle. La femme tenta de la rattraper mais sa main n'eut aucune prise sur son épaule, ni même sur son poignet. Sa bouche se mouvait toujours de façon inconnue, ce qui octroyait de nouveaux élans à son trouble. Elle se jeta sur la blonde, tentant de l'enlacer mais lui passa au travers comme pour le reste. Son vis-à-vis s'était reculé au point de revenir dans sa chambre et la contemplait avec pur effroi. La jeune femme regarda son propre corps avec dégoût puis reporta son regard sur la journaliste. Elle lut sur son visage la suite des évènements comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle s'élança de nouveau, une main tendue en avant, articulant un silencieux « Non attends » mais Lightning referma brutalement la porte.

Elle recula jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur opposé et se laissa lentement choir contre ce dernier. Elle ne put détacher son regard affolé de la porte ni bouger son corps en sueur les minutes suivantes. Enfin, quand son cœur parvint à ralentir le rythme de ses battements et donc l'effusion de chaleur, et son esprit calmer ses sens et atténuer la tension qui la paralysait, elle baissa les yeux. Elle se refusa à penser jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se soit pas entièrement reprise. Lorsque sa respiration retrouva son cours normal, elle posa sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Une étreinte particulière tordait son estomac et brûlait ses yeux. Pourquoi avait-elle envie de pleurer ?

Quand cette femme l'avait…traversé, elle avait tout ressenti. Sa chaleur brûlante, son trouble fracassant, ça l'avait heurté. Elle avait senti sa présence si intensément… et ça lui avait fait extrêmement mal. Même si elle ne l'éprouvait plus, elle avait l'impression que cette douleur fugitive qui avait comprimé son cœur jusqu'à le réduire en miettes ne la quitterait plus jamais tellement elle l'avait imprégnée. Elle ramena ses genoux déjà pliés contre sa poitrine et se para d'une protection supplémentaire en les entourant de ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans le mince espace séparant ses cuisses et son torse. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi intense. Elle resta dans cette position une heure durant, hagarde. Frissonnante et à moitié consciente, elle finit par glisser le long du mur et s'endormir, épuisée.

.

Lightning fut réveillée par un autre bruit désagréable mais pourtant familier. La première sensation qui l'accueillit fut d'autant plus déplaisante. Elle frissonna, réaction logique face à la chair de poule qui ornait clairement sa peau claire. Le froid, qui s'était transformé en couverture tout au long de la nuit, était certain d'avoir une emprise sur elle toute la journée tant sa morsure était profonde. Elle se releva lentement, les yeux encore plissés comme s'ils tentaient de mettre une image sur la limite entre songe et réalité. Ses muscles endoloris par la position crispée et le manque de confort qui l'avaient suivi durant son sommeil lui arrachèrent un petit gémissement.

Elle se dirigea vers son réveil qui s'obstinait à chanter de sa voix de crécelle avec l'ambition de réveiller tout l'immeuble. Il redoublait particulièrement d'efforts, suivant docilement l'initiative de sa propriétaire depuis qu'il avait récemment manqué à son devoir et laissé la belle au pays des songes. Mais la demoiselle en question était à des lieux de se demander si c'était une bonne initiative ou non à cause de la vilaine migraine qui martelait son crâne comme un vulgaire tambourin. Une main contre sa tempe, elle se servit de l'autre pour éteindre l'appareil qui couina en signe de soumission. Avec la vitesse d'un escargot et un rictus douloureux étirant ses traits, elle entreprit de préparer son petit déjeuner, qui se résuma à une tasse de thé.

Ce n'était pas si exceptionnel que la faim l'abandonne, cela pouvait même lui arriver à l'heure de n'importe quel repas. Si c'était le midi ou le soir, pleinement consciente des besoins de son corps, surtout avec son entraînement physique, elle se forçait à consommer quelque chose. Mais elle n'avait jamais été une grande appréciatrice des petits-déjeuners, aussi il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose pour les abréger.

Ce qui l'était davantage, cependant, était que l'envie d'aller travailler la délaisse ainsi. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle éprouvait une telle répulsion. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait était quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires et toute une journée de sport. Mais c'était Lightning et envie ou non, elle n'aurait pas manqué un jour de travail à moins d'être clouée dans un lit d'hôpital.

Un doux ronronnement vint la saluer alors qu'une boule de poils prenait place sur ses cuisses. Elle attrapa le chat et le posa machinalement sur la table, plus comme un geste répétitif que preuve d'un manque de sensibilité. Elle l'observa se frotter affectueusement contre son coude appuyé sur la surface de verre. Elle s'empêchait tout bonnement de repenser à la nuit qu'elle venait de vivre, mais une petite part recluse de sa réflexion se demanda tout de même pourquoi son esprit persistait à lui jouer des tours.

…

…

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blond rosi leva les yeux vers l'intrus qui tentait de pénétrer dans bureau. Ce dernier, lourdement chargé, était en train de pousser la porte à l'aide de son dos. Ceci dit, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il soit de face pour le reconnaître. Mesurant probablement un mètre quatre-vingt, une carrure finement athlétique, les yeux bleu ciel, il était bel homme. La couleur de ses cheveux tirait à s'y méprendre sur le châtain mais elle s'apparentait en réalité davantage au brun des milans, ces oiseaux de proie avec lesquels il partageait aussi l'œil vif. D'un naturel avenant et calme, il était pourtant bel et bien un être de sang chaud et il n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'il pensait, et encore moins à agir. Un homme d'action et d'honneur. Nul doute que dans le fond, sous son air froid, la journaliste l'appréciait. Il l'aurait peut-être même intéressée s'il n'y avait pas cette profusion de galanterie, où certains y voyaient les qualités d'un gentleman et d'autres, comme elle, les défauts d'un homme trop charmant. Une part de sincérité, une autre d'exagération, la limite entre respect et excès était trop floue à ses yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner définitivement ce côté-là, et ça l'amusait autant que ça l'énervait. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était un homme loyal, qu'elle connaissait depuis un certain temps et sur qui elle pouvait compter niveau boulot.

« Mes plus charmantes salutations. Je t'ai apporté ces petits bébés, je te laisse en prendre soin hein ? » Dit-il en posant la pile de documents sur un coin de son bureau. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de… Wow. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, peu sûr des mots que son code de gentleman lui permettait d'utiliser en cette situation.

« Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit je me trompe ? » Avança-t-il finalement, un sourcil levé et les lèvres curieusement pincées.

« Merci, Rygdea. » Le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

« Si la Belle au Bois Dormant ne veut pas parler de ses cauchemars, je n'insisterai pas. » Déclara-t-il en lui offrant une majestueuse référence.

Elle secoua la tête et regarda impassiblement l'homme s'éloigner puis sortir de son bureau tandis qu'il lui adressait un charmant sourire. C'était le troisième à lui dire, en d'autres termes, qu'elle avait une mine affreuse. La première personne avait été Tifa, dont le regard avait été d'autant plus significatif que ses propos inquiets. Elle s'était contentée de lui dire qu'elle avait mal dormi et l'avait rassuré au possible, ce qui n'avait sans doute pas été suffisant. Ensuite c'était Rikku qui s'était interrompue en plein élan avant de lui sauter dessus. Son expression outrageusement horrifiée était très loin de la vérité, mais c'était Rikku. Et voilà que Rygdea, son principal chroniqueur, s'y mettait également.

Cela l'irritait passablement, tout comme un enfant à qui on demanderait sur un air de réprimande de se laver les dents alors qu'il vient juste de le faire. Elle était bien consciente qu'elle avait une tête peu présentable, qui tenait plus d'une psychopathe que d'une employée de bureau, alors elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle si scandaleusement. Elle n'avait pas exactement vérifié son profil dans le miroir ce matin, et n'avait donc pas pris la peine de se maquiller. Mais étant donné l'état franchement déplorable dans lequel elle était intérieurement, il était inutile de jouer les détectives pour deviner les conséquences physiques extérieures.

Selon ses propres pensées, même une larve qui serait passée sous une chaussure puis sous une voiture se sentirait dans un meilleur état. Sa migraine répondait toujours présente, et comme elle n'avait osé prendre un seul comprimé, ce n'était guère étonnant. Ses muscles curieusement crispés réclamaient corps et âme une séance d'étirement. Et son esprit luttait tant bien que mal contre tous ces parasites afin de travailler en paix. Heureusement, elle ne serait en charge de son nouveau travail que lundi prochain, et en ce dernier jour de la semaine il ne lui restait que quelques pages à revoir, ce qui la laissait avec une journée assez tranquille.

Elle suivit difficilement les conversations du midi mais personne ne lui en tint rigueur. Elle quitta la tablée avant les autres, tâchant de finir son travail le plus vite possible. Dans l'après midi, alors qu'elle achevait sa dernière page, elle put repenser à son "problème". Les sourcils froncés, elle se pencha et s'appuya sur son bureau à l'aide de ses avant-bras. Une colère sourde la taraudait à ce sujet. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir perdu son sang froid. Elle avait eu une réaction compréhensible, peut-être même normale étant donné la situation. En réalité elle était énervée car elle avait perdu le contrôle de cette même situation. Elle ne croyait pas à toutes ces histoires d'esprits et de fantômes, ce qui la laissait en proie à des hallucinations. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir las. Elle n'avait arrêté ces fichus cachets que depuis deux jours, il était probablement logique que les effets secondaires ne se soient pas encore dissipés. C'était certainement ça.

Une farouche lueur déterminée brillant au sein de ses yeux océan, elle se dit que la prochaine fois qu'elle aurait une hallucination, en toute connaissance de cause elle ne se laisserait pas impressionner. Et puis elle se rasséréna en admettant qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois.

.

En débauchant elle n'hésita pas une seconde quant à la destination à prendre. Alors que les avertissements et encouragements de ses camarades à prendre du repos dès ce soir et passer un week-end tranquille retentissaient encore dans son esprit, elle s'arrêta à la salle de sport. Il n'y avait juste aucun moyen pour qu'elle y échappe. Non seulement elle en avait besoin, mais si elle n'y allait pas, elle n'atteindrait pas son quota hebdomadaire. Et il était évident que se vider l'esprit ou méditer tranquillement était actuellement l'idéal. Elle salua le gérant qui l'accueillit avec un sourire ravi et lui demanda la clé de son casier. Elle se dirigea vers ce dernier, dissimulé parmi nombre de ses congénères et identifiable uniquement grâce à son numéro. Elle y récupéra sa tenue de sport, ses écouteurs et son lecteur audio, puis se changea dans les vestiaires individuels à disposition.

Dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce principale, elle pénétra dans sa bulle d'isolement, guidée par un fond musical. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement devant la sensation apaisante de se retrouver en ce lieu familier.

Pour s'échauffer elle commença avec un tapis de course, augmentant la vitesse progressivement. Ses muscles répondirent d'eux-mêmes à l'appel de la machine. Ils suivaient ce schéma bien connu avec aisance et son esprit avec plaisir. Aucun tiraillement ne vint la taquiner, ce qui laissa un voile de satisfaction et de fierté s'installer sur son visage. Elle percevait chacun des battements de son cœur marteler sa cage thoracique et réguler le flot d'énergie et d'émotions qui la parcouraient. Chacun était l'impulsion d'un effort physique, et plusieurs formaient l'écho d'une pensée. Dès qu'elle en eut assez, elle opta pour le stepper et son corps s'adapta en conséquence. À travailler ainsi son organisme elle se sentait bien et voyait s'envoler la fatigue et les tracas qui pesaient sur ses épaules et sur sa tête.

Elle avait l'agréable impression que tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

Elle resta ici deux heures durant, enchaînant avec le rameur, le banc de musculation ou encore l'elliptique. Jugeant qu'elle avait assez donné, elle profita de l'adrénaline occasionnée pour prendre une douche et se changer dans la même foulée. Maintenant qu'elle sentait la rose elle put ranger ses affaires et s'accorda même un jus de fruit au comptoir avant de partir. Sa tenue sale enfouie dans un sac à dos qu'elle tenait à la main, elle salua de nouveau le gérant mais au lieu de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte elle percuta le nouvel arrivant.

« Lightning ? » S'étonna ce dernier de cette voix grave emplie de charme.

Sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme, elle accusa le coup heureusement plus brusque que violent et se recula afin de confirmer à qui elle avait affaire.

« Désolée je ne regardais pas. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, depuis quand est-ce que tu viens ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre mais d'une réelle curiosité, doutant qu'elle ait pu le manquer alors qu'elle était une habituée.

« Je viens m'inscrire en fait. » Répondit Noctis.

Elle releva la tête en signe d'assentiment et l'observa, avec ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés, marquant la fin de la journée, son air impassible mais pas froid, et ses yeux bleus pétillant timidement. Bien entendu, il lui rendit son regard, admirant l'océan impétueux qui se déversait sur ses traits.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici. » Déclara-t-il sincèrement, de ce même ton profond qui avait quelque chose de très doux.

Elle aurait pu le contourner et rentrer chez elle se reposer, puisque la seule chose à laquelle elle aspirait en ce moment était un calme et un silence serein. Mais elle décida d'accompagner son collègue et si nécessaire, de l'aider à remplir le formulaire en favorisant certaines astuces. Elle avait toujours apprécié sa compagnie mais n'avait jamais pris la peine d'approfondir leur relation respectueuse de simples collègues. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu donner raison à Rikku mais surtout parce qu'elle n'en avait pas vu la nécessité.

« Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ? » Questionna-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'accoudait au comptoir et que lui remplissait le papier sous l'œil aiguisé du gérant.

« Je discutais avec Tifa ce midi. Je lui ai dit que je cherchais une autre activité que le tennis. »

« Mais tu n'étais pas classé ? »

« Si. J'étais vingt-huitième au rang national. »

« Pourquoi arrêter ? »

« J'en avais marre de me prendre une raclée par Prompto à chaque fois. » Dit-il d'un air pince sans rire qui se transforma en sourire devant l'air amusé de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour avoir entendu plusieurs fois le nom de ses amis, et sa mémoire n'était guère difficile, ce qui lui permit d'associer facilement le nom de Prompto à une tête blonde et un jeune homme avenant, à l'aise et dynamique.

« Je me suis lassé. » Reprit-il plus sérieusement.

« Je comprends. » Affirma-t-elle d'un regard appuyé, cherchant toujours la réponse à sa question.

Il posa son stylo et se tourna entièrement vers elle.

« C'est Rikku qui m'a donné l'adresse de cet endroit. »

« Je vois. » Répliqua-t-elle en détournant le regard le temps de visualiser cette fripouille aux yeux vert forêt.

Evidemment ce ne pouvait être qu'elle, donnant lieu à cette rencontre fortuite avec la plus grande malice. Jamais donc elle ne mettrait un terme à ses manigances. Mais… ça n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Elle sourit.

« Elle a dit que cet endroit me conviendrait parfaitement. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi. »

Son sourire s'élargit. Il était loin d'être idiot et avait également flairé l'arrangement de la petite blonde, ce qui n'était pas très difficile en soi tant sa discrétion était légendaire. Il fallait cependant lui reconnaître le succès fréquent de ses plans, quelles que soient les méthodes employées. Noctis adopta inconsciemment la même position que sa voisine, attendant sa réaction avec intérêt. Le regard toujours fixé devant elle et non sur son partenaire, elle répondit en toute franchise, comme à son habitude, décidant de mettre de côté les enfantillages que menait son amie.

« Tu sais qu'elle officie comme agence matrimoniale depuis un an, avec de grands espoirs pour nous deux ? »

« Ça explique pourquoi elle trouve toujours un moyen de me parler de toi à chaque fois que je la croise. » Révéla-t-il de son sourire doux et réservé, en laissant échapper un éclat de rire, un son plutôt agréable.

Elle se joignit à ce sourire sincère et plaisant. Elle constata même qu'elle n'avait pas souri avec autant de franchise et de simplicité depuis plusieurs jours. Certes, Rikku avait renversé son verre sur la magnifique chemise bordeaux du jeune blond durant la soirée en l'honneur d'Ashe, mais ce n'était pas si drôle, surtout pour lui.

Une vague d'allégresse rafraîchit ses souvenirs lorsqu'elle repensa aux évènements de cette soirée. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir de tels amis, à vrai dire elle avait du mal à imaginer sa vie sans leur présence. Elle devrait d'ailleurs demander à Tifa si elle avait des nouvelles de leur ancienne camarade. Bien sûr elle pouvait elle-même envoyer un message, mais il était rare qu'elle le fasse.

La journaliste perçut un mouvement à sa droite, du coin de l'œil. Le jeune homme ayant réussi à la tirer de ses pensées se prononça avant que les mots ne lui échappent et qu'il se contente encore une fois de l'observer bêtement.

« Ça ne me dérangerait pas. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le contempla avec un étonnement visible. Ne pouvant soutenir ses deux orbes semblables à d'impitoyables torrents, il se redressa, presque gêné, et rendit son stylo au gérant qui l'observait avec une once de moquerie. Celui-ci en avait vu beaucoup faire leurs avances à cette délicieuse demoiselle aux cheveux d'un blond rosi, et il les avait tous vu se faire rembarrer. Ainsi il fut surpris de la voir poser une main sur le bras de cet homme et de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée parée d'un mystérieux sourire. Et comme il commençait à la cerner, il eut la bonne idée d'observer ses beaux yeux céruléens et eut à peine le temps d'y apercevoir une lueur de malice avant qu'elle disparaisse derrière la porte.

.

Son humeur légère se poursuivit tout au long de la soirée, soirée qu'aucune hallucination ne vint perturber, lui donnant l'espoir qu'elle était enfin guérie de ces fichus effets secondaires. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas une confiance absolue en la médecine, ces petits cachets et cette mésaventure n'avaient fait que confirmer sa réticence. Elle avait beau être sereine, elle n'en était pas moins fatiguée, aussi elle ne tarda pas à prendre la direction de son lit.

Elle ne broncha même pas quand le chat vint s'installer à ses pieds, se roulant en cette petite boule de chaleur qui lui servait occasionnellement de bouillotte. Elle se réveilla en pleine nuit avec la désagréable sensation d'être observée. Mais lorsqu'elle alluma la lumière, sa vision encore trouble lui révéla qu'il n'y avait personne, et accessoirement que le félin n'avait toujours pas bougé et dormait comme un prince. Elle se rendormit aussitôt.

…

…


	3. Partie trois

En cette période de l'année, rares étaient les fois où le soleil perçait les vitres claires de ses rayons dorés pour réveiller les innocents dormeurs de sa chaleureuse caresse. A défaut d'être d'un bleu pur, le ciel était d'une blancheur éclatante. Exactement comme l'humeur de la belle au bois dormant qui émergeait de son cocon de bien-être, effleurée par une douce vague de chaleur. Les traits décontractés, elle s'étira, cherchant à rattraper ce voile solaire invisible qui l'avait tiré de ses songes. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, constatant son échec avec une curieuse impression. Elle se frotta le visage de sa main droite, conservant son appui de l'autre, chassant progressivement les entraves léthargiques.

Un coup d'œil en direction de ses pieds lui permit de découvrir que le chat avait filé, un autre sur sa droite lui apprit qu'il était bientôt dix heures. Pour elle qui était définitivement réglée comme une horloge, elle se retrouvait officiellement à profiter d'une grasse matinée. Elle lâcha un soupir mêlé d'un gémissement satisfait. Elle se sentait incroyablement légère, parfaitement reposée. Elle se sentait bien, un excellent constat qui lui soutira un agréable et infime sourire.

La jeune femme occupa ce qui restait de sa matinée à une des plus grandes banalités du quotidien : les courses. Elle prit donc la direction du marché le plus proche qui se tenait le jeudi et le samedi matin. Si cette activité faisait ordinairement figure de mécanisme, elle fut cette fois-ci guidée par une réelle envie durant le choix des produits. Lightning contrôlait son alimentation assez soigneusement, sans pour autant demeurer rigide dans ses plats. Mais en cette fin de matinée, ce fut sensiblement différent. Elle fit confiance à son odorat et son toucher et écouta attentivement ses envies. Pour tout ce qui était inaccessible à ces deux caractéristiques, elle laissa sa petite gourmandise insoupçonnée, déclenchée par sa vue, craquer raisonnablement sur des produits à l'esthétique soignée.

Le vendeur lui tournait le dos. Au lieu de le héler pour en finir au plus vite, elle attendit patiemment qu'il la remarque, non pas par timidité ni à cause de son caractère peu avenant, mais simplement parce qu'elle profitait de l'instant. Elle inspira une nouvelle bouffée d'air frais avec sérénité, jetant un regard alentour, s'attardant légèrement sur l'étal du boucher, puis davantage sur celui du boulanger.

« Mademoiselle bonjour ! Quel bon jour d'ailleurs n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se retourna vers le marchand qui ne manquait ni de bonne mine ni d'embonpoint. Sa peau brune était assombrie par la toile protectrice dressée au dessus de sa table. Ses petits yeux noirs brillaient d'une bienveillance paternelle et contrastaient avec la rigueur qu'inspiraient ses cheveux coupés en brosse. Elle acquiesça cette fois avec une certaine timidité, n'osant pas repousser une telle gentillesse et ne sachant précisément quoi répondre.

Elle était peut-être douée avec les mots et leur expression écrite, mais sortie du cadre de son travail, quand il s'agissait de tenir un dialogue avec un inconnu, elle était une véritable bille. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais eu personne avec qui s'entraîner. Elle tendit ses poches au primeur pour qu'il les pèse et lui indique le prix. Il relança la conversation avec aisance tout en s'exécutant. Il laissa un éclat d'amusement percer son regard de jais, un éclat qui attira curieusement l'attention de la jeune femme.

« C'est drôle cette couleur de cheveux. C'est naturel ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-elle avec le même enclin.

« Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareille. C'est très joli. Vous la tenez de votre famille ? »

« Oui, de ma mère. » Se décoinça-t-elle à sa propre surprise.

Quelque chose en cet homme la mettait à l'aise, l'incitait à partager une partie de sa journée sans qu'il y ait d'intérêts à sa suite. Il lui offrait un moment de simplicité, tout ce à quoi elle voulait aspirer ces derniers temps.

« Quelle chance. Ce n'est pas chez moi qu'on en aura, allez savoir pourquoi ! » Plaisanta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle sourit plus par convenance qu'autre chose, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. L'homme était nettement plus âgé qu'elle et sa figure paternelle le rapprochait d'un oncle à ses yeux. En tout cas, au-delà de son habileté commerciale, il semblait vraiment être quelqu'un de confiance.

« Vous avez des origines scandinaves peut-être ? »

« Non, pas que je sache. »

Ses achats payés et de nouveau en main, elle le salua. Son regard ne la quitta pas lorsqu'elle s'éloigna. Mais ce ne fut pas la cause de son retour en arrière. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme, quelque chose de plus, et de terriblement familier.

« Excusez-moi mais, vous êtes toujours ici ? Même si je ne viens pas tout le temps, je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu. Peut-être que nous nous sommes croisés autre part ? »

« Pourtant je suis là à chaque fois et ici-même, et je ne suis pas facile à rater ! Je suis sûr que non, je me serais souvenu de vos cheveux et pas que ! »

« Je vois. Merci. »

« Le hasard a dû éviter à nos routes de se croiser jusque-là. C'est quoi votre nom ? »

« Lightning. »

« Vous êtes pleine de surprises. »

« Pas tant que ça. » Lâcha-t-elle avant de pouvoir réfléchir et de considérer profitable son éternel silence.

« Je suis sûr du contraire. A une prochaine fois mademoiselle ! » La salua-t-il de nouveau avec un joyeux sourire.

Donc il avait toujours été là et elle n'avait jamais fait attention. C'était curieux. Cela lui faisait réaliser à quel point elle devait paraître inabordable pour ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de discuter avec cet homme auparavant.

.

Elle passa une bonne partie de la journée à faire le ménage et une fois ce dernier achevé, elle attrapa son manteau avec une allégresse proche de la négligence et se jeta dans le froid. La tête haute, le cœur chatouillé par les vents qui s'engouffraient entre les bâtiments de brique rouge, elle déambulait. Aussi discrète que la nature environnante, elle restait ce silencieux fantôme arpentant les larges rues de ce quartier de banlieue légèrement huppé. Le froid, fidèle flamme de l'hiver, brûlait les courageux voyageurs qui mettaient leur nez dehors sous le ciel grisonnant. Comme ces courageux étaient peu nombreux, elle était libre d'évoluer dans un univers familier sans qu'on l'importune.

C'était sa période favorite de l'année. Jamais elle ne se sentait aussi vivante qu'en ces instants où le givre polissait la surface de son visage. Elle aimait le froid, elle aimait sa morsure impartiale qui vous glaçait jusqu'aux os, contrairement à la chaleur étouffante des étés ou les rayons aveuglants à l'éveil du soleil. Enveloppée dans son manteau de laine noir, telle une ombre sur un mur sombre, elle se glissait le long des différentes habitations sans un regard pour leur surface. Tout ce qui l'intéressait se trouvait au sommet, sur les toits. Là haut elle voyait tout et personne ne la voyait. Elle avait toujours aimé la vue dégagée que l'on y trouvait, c'était le seul grand espace que la ville possédait à ses yeux. Et les grands espaces lui manquaient. Elle ne se souvenait pas en avoir connu beaucoup, mais habitant à la campagne étant enfant, il était possible qu'elle y tire cette particulière affection.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, laissant se dévoiler ces petites lucioles qui parsemaient la ville et dont la taille augmentait selon leur proximité, ces étendues blanches, rouges, brunes qui recouvraient et protégeaient des milliers de personnes, ces cheminées dont s'échappait une chaude lueur vaporeuse. Elle sourit. Il n'y avait qu'une personne avec qui elle avait partagé ses escapades, et maintenant elle était partie. Ashe lui manquait terriblement. Elle était de nouveau seule. Jamais bien sûr elle n'aurait remis ses amis en cause, mais c'était différent, il n'y avait personne avec qui partager ceci, personne qui puisse le comprendre et l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Elle songea à amener Cloud la prochaine fois. Il ne saisirait peut-être pas vraiment mais il apprécierait.

Ses sens flottant autour d'elle avec une curiosité dévorante, jouant avec son imagination comme l'aurait fait le vent avec une feuille, lui indiquèrent qu'un loup appelait sur un toit lointain. Elle sourit.

« Je ne veux pas jouer les enquiquineurs mais il serait plus avisé que tu reviennes parmi nous, je m'en voudrais si tu te cassais quelque chose là haut. »

Elle se retourna, laissant apparaître la surprise sur ses traits, vers cet appel qui venait d'en bas, vers cette voix charmeuse dont les notes résonnaient familièrement en une mélodie de sécurité et de confort.

« Cid. »

Elle sourit et il lui sourit en retour.

« Pourquoi tu ne me rejoindrais pas ? »

« J'ai déjà une belle vue d'ici. »

« Je m'en doutais. »

Son regard complice réchauffa son petit cœur d'un amer pincement et elle accepta de descendre. Elle lui offrit cette précieuse étreinte muette qui leur était propre et ils marchèrent côte à côte. Les quelques secondes de silence qui s'ensuivirent ravivèrent son esprit.

« Désolée. Je n'ai pas surveillé l'heure. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais posé un lapin. Ceci dit, heureusement que j'ai tendance à chercher les étoiles moi aussi, je me serais probablement transformé en glaçon devant la porte de ton immeuble sinon. »

« N'en rajoute pas. »

Il rit légèrement, sachant pertinemment que se poser en victime n'avait jamais été d'une grande aide avec Lightning. Mais ça l'amusait toujours autant.

« Tu as besoin de récupérer quelque chose ou on y va ? Je suis garé pas loin. »

« Juste mon sac. »

« Tu sais bien que c'est moi qui offre. »

« Je sais. Mais si Rikku a le malheur de m'appeler et que je ne suis pas là pour répondre… »

« Tu te feras tirer les oreilles toute la semaine, compris. » Acheva-t-il en relevant la tête, l'air très compréhensif et le sourire faussement navré.

Elle lui offrit un regard complice et ils prirent le chemin du retour en silence, chacun appréciant la compagnie de l'autre. Ce fut Cid, comme toujours, qui reprit la parole.

« Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, je n'ai vu ton texto que ce midi. Une raison particulière pour qu'on se voie ? »

Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas à y en avoir, mais cette subite demande l'avait étonné, malgré leur échange de messages occasionnel depuis leur rupture.

« J'avais l'impression que c'était le bon moment. »

C'était toujours comme ça avec Lightning. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à saisir cette partie d'elle qu'il trouvait incohérente avec d'autres aspects de sa personnalité. Il en avait conclu qu'elle avait dû l'apprendre d'elle-même ou d'un de ses proches, ses parents sans doute. Et elle le lui avait appris.

 _Elle se redressa, laissant doucement glisser les couvertures qui couvraient sa peau de lune. La main de Cid se retira également, libérant sa taille. Elle se leva._

 _« Tu as envie de l'appeler mais tu ne le fais pas. Alors pourquoi tu te lèves ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »_

 _« Le petit déjeuner. »_

 _Il se redressa à son tour, dévoilant son torse nu finement musclé._

 _« Je peux m'en charger, vas-y. »_

 _« Je vais le faire, reste allongé. »_

 _« Trop tard. Appelle-la. »_

 _Elle s'était disputée avec Tifa la veille._

 _« Non. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Parce que je vais faire le petit déjeuner. »_

 _« Alors après. »_

 _Ils sortirent de la chambre._

 _« Non. »_

 _« Très bien, j'abandonne. De toute façon tu peux le faire n'importe quand. » Déclara-t-il en s'adossant contre l'embrasure de la porte._

 _« Non. » Sourit-elle._

 _Il la regarda sans comprendre alors qu'elle sortait le beurre et la confiture du frigo._

 _« Si je l'appelle maintenant, aucune de nous n'aura eu le temps de mûrir cette histoire et ça ne la résoudra certainement pas. Pour ma part je ne serais pas capable de m'excuser, même si j'en ai envie, et c'est sans doute pareil de son côté. »_

 _Qui a parlé de têtes de mule ?_

 _« Mais tu ne peux pas te permettre de trop attendre. » Poursuivit-il, suivant son raisonnement._

 _« Oui. Parfois il faut juste laisser les choses mûrir d'elles-mêmes. »_

 _Une étincelle anima son regard bleu pâle et il se rapprocha d'elle, l'étreint brièvement et déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis il attrapa la brioche et l'aida à préparer le petit déjeuner. C'était désormais une vertu qu'il partageait._

…

Des plus grandes banalités aux discussions plus intimes, tous les sujets furent abordés durant le repas. Ce furent premièrement les quelques désagréments liés au froid, l'actualité, les dernières lectures, puis la conversation tourna sur la promotion de la journaliste. Cid aussi lui fit part des dernières nouvelles, plutôt calmes, concernant son travail. Mais c'était sans compter sur les petites anecdotes. Il était un excellent conteur, capable de tourner toute situation comme il l'entendait. Il pouvait remercier son extraordinaire charisme, son physique avantageux et son visage d'ange malicieux.

Une fois, Lightning lui avait fait remarquer qu'il aurait fait un tabac en politique. Il avait répondu que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi, il n'avait pas été capable de répondre précisément, mais plus tard il était revenu sur cette discussion. Il avait dit qu'à ses yeux, il ferait un très mauvais politicien. Il n'arrivait pas à tourner en idéal ou en passion son côté protecteur, pas au point de devoir se dresser pour défendre l'humanité qui lui tenait à cœur, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y en avait nul besoin. Peut-être qu'en temps de guerre, il deviendrait capable de prendre la parole.

C'était sa réponse, mot pour mot. Ce jour-là, elle l'avait regardé d'un œil nouveau qu'elle-même n'avait pas su déchiffrer.

« Merci. » Dit-elle distraitement au serveur qui lui apportait son café.

Cid l'imita et posa prudemment le bout de ses doigts sur la tasse chaude. Il la fit délicatement tourner sur elle-même, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme qui savait pertinemment que c'était une gestuelle parfaitement calculée et non nerveuse. Il leva sur elle son regard d'un bleu glacial, où brillait perpétuellement un éclat d'intelligence, et l'observa avec calme. Elle lui renvoya une expression malicieuse, haussant un sourcil de défi, à la fois amusée et dérangée par ce petit jeu qui ne devrait plus avoir lieu entre eux.

Cette mimique particulière consistait à faire passer pour de la nervosité une invitation silencieuse à un dangereux jeu d'esprit où tous deux excellaient. Il s'agissait généralement d'une question sur un sujet délicat car intime ou de l'ouverture d'un débat. Elle devait deviner à quoi il pensait et comment il comptait démarrer l'offensive, tout cela dans le but de prendre le dessus dans la conversation. Cela fonctionnait dans les deux sens, il devait être capable de prévoir ses ripostes afin de pouvoir obtenir une réponse ou le fin mot de l'histoire.

Ce jeu du chat et de la souris s'était instauré au début de leur relation, maintenant leur faim éveillée à bien des niveaux. Curieusement elle l'avait laissé faire, elle l'avait laissé rentrer dans sa tête, dans son esprit. Puis leur jeu s'était adouci, il était devenu plus aimant. Et elle avait mis fin à leur relation.

Cid était le compagnon parfait, il lui correspondait en tout point. Il était au moins aussi intelligent qu'elle. Il avait un côté joueur qu'il avait délaissé au profit d'une maturité et d'un calme réfléchi peut-être ennuyant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de continuer la liste alors qu'il préparait toujours son assaut et jouait avec son regard, toutes ses correspondances avaient tourné en quelque chose qui ne convenait plus. A moins que ce ne soit elle qui les ai mentalement tournées ainsi. Elle n'avait rien de concret à lui reprocher après tout.

Son sourire s'affaissa. Elle avait eu peur. Cet œil nouveau avec lequel elle l'avait regardé ce jour-là, c'était de la peur. Elle avait eu peur d'aimer ce côté-là de son caractère. Alors elle avait inconsciemment démonté toute opportunité. Ça semblait évident désormais. Elle n'était pas incapable d'amour non, elle était comme restreinte, piégée, c'était la sensation qui l'animait. Néanmoins elle n'avait pas de regrets, avant ou après cette décision, il y avait toujours eu cet étrange vide. Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne pouvait pas aimer mais comme si elle n'en avait pas le droit. Cette sensation lui glaça le sang.

Un échange visuel était suffisant. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander si elle fréquentait quelqu'un, ou même si elle n'avait fait qu'y songer. Ce n'était pas dans le but de la reconquérir, c'était seulement de la curiosité. L'occasion propice d'un challenge pour obtenir la réponse. Et comme elle ne lui avait pas répondu immédiatement, il savait que la curiosité était réciproque, ce qui l'avait ravi. Il avait questionné, un temps, l'affection qu'elle lui portait, mais ça n'avait pas duré, il n'avait qu'à prendre son comportement pour preuve.

Même s'il devait avouer ne pas toujours la comprendre, il la connaissait, et peut-être mieux que tout le monde. Et c'était réciproque. Elle le connaissait, il ne pouvait pas la surprendre du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, aussi Lightning comprit qu'il n'allait finalement pas lui poser la question, qu'il se fichait de la réponse et qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Son trouble venait de lui confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà et qu'elle venait tout juste d'apprendre.

Il était désormais une personne inhérente de sa vie et ça ne la dérangeait pas. C'était plutôt contradictoire considéré qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, mais elle l'aimait beaucoup. C'était cruel au fond, parce que lui il l'aimait. Mais il ne lui avait jamais dit, et il ne lui dirait jamais. D'ailleurs il finirait certainement par trouver quelqu'un d'autre qu'il aimerait aussi, différemment. Quelqu'un qu'il pourrait aussi chérir et qui cette fois le voudrait et le chérirait en retour.

Cid but une gorgée de café. Tandis que son regard semblait déterminer si la nappe soyeuse était de couleur crème ou écru, son esprit détaillait la tristesse qui l'habitait. Il avait eu trop de prétention en se moquant de l'amour, et voilà qu'il lui était tombé dessus pour la première fois et qu'il était impossible. Lightning avait également baissé les yeux, méditant ses dernières pensées avec une amertume qui tentait d'étouffer la joie de cette entrevue. Le grand brun demanda l'addition et régla avant qu'elle n'esquisse un mouvement. Il l'appela doucement et elle revint à la situation présente en formulant faiblement une excuse.

Ils sortirent du restaurant et se tinrent devant l'entrée plusieurs instants, cherchant, comme beaucoup, la meilleure façon de conclure cette riche soirée. Il savait qu'elle allait prendre un taxi alors il ne prit pas la peine d'offrir sa compagnie pour le chemin du retour. Ça l'avait secouée, elle allait avoir besoin d'être seule. Elle ouvrit la bouche, il fallait bien que l'un d'eux se prononce.

Mais l'occasion de dire un mot lui fut volée par un baiser. Elle ne ressentit rien, mais là n'était pas la question. Les lèvres de Cid, douces et chaudes malgré le froid ambiant, venaient de sceller cette conversation à tout jamais. Il se retira et plongea son regard de glace dans l'océan agité que lui montrait sa partenaire.

« Lightning… Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais j'espère que tu le trouveras. »

Il lui sourit tendrement et se détourna.

« Attends. » Dit-elle après quelques secondes.

Il obéit et lui fit de nouveau face. De nouveau cette sensation, cette peur de perdre quelque chose d'extrêmement précieux.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? »

« Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi..? » Demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil étonné et incertain.

« Non, j'ai envie de sortir. Je…j'ai envie de passer plus de temps avec les gens à qui je tiens. » Avoua-t-elle à sa propre surprise.

Il soupira. Il était vidé. Et il lui était encore un peu difficile d'être à ses côtés.

« Je suis désolé. Je… J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi, je suis fatigué. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête puis ses yeux tombèrent sur les larges pavés à ses pieds, jaunis par le lampadaire à sa gauche.

« D'accord. »

Elle comprenait, et elle allait prendre un taxi. Elle ne voulait pas l'indisposer davantage, elle l'avait déjà assez fait souffrir. Le grand brun acquiesça en affichant un air de regret et reprit son chemin. Elle regarda sa silhouette s'évanouir et réapparaître au gré des lumières de la ville jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte définitivement de son champ de vision. Alors seulement elle s'autorisa un soupir, un long et pénible soupir.

Elle enfouit ses mains blanches dans la noirceur bleu marin des poches de sa doudoune afin de les protéger du froid et marcha dans la direction opposée, avec pour seule compagne la brume fantomatique que produisait son souffle au contact de l'air trop frais. Trop focalisée sur la boule au creux de son estomac, elle ne porta aucune attention aux ombres sur son chemin. Elle sortit les mains de sa poche et croisa les bras, fixant de nouveau le sol qui défilait à chaque pas.

Elle finit par s'arrêter, déterminée à chasser la nervosité torturant son corps et son esprit qu'elle tentait de fermer. Elle avait passé une merveilleuse journée. Cela lui avait fait extrêmement plaisir de voir Cid, pour rien au monde elle ne serait passée à côté de cette soirée. Mais…avait-elle bien fait finalement ? Aurait-elle dû rester avec Cid même si ce n'était pas sa définition du bonheur ? Elle connaissait la réponse, mais à cause du sentiment qui triturait ses entrailles telle la lame fébrile d'un couteau, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser cette fichue question.

Des questions, encore des questions. Elle avait réussi à les éviter jusqu'à présent, alors se retrouver à nouveau seule avec elles était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Et maintenant qu'elle réalisait l'importance de certaines de ces choses, après les avoir laissées mûrir, elle recherchait plus que tout l'affection de ses proches. Aussi elle se demanda quel était ce dont elle avait le plus besoin. Elle avait envie qu'on l'écoute évidemment, mais aussi qu'on lui sourit. Elle avait besoin d'énergie. Elle s'empara de son téléphone, jugea que 22h18 était une heure encore acceptable et composa le numéro de son amie.

« Yep ? »

« Hey, je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Du tout, qu'est-ce qu'y a ? T'as une toute petite voix ! »

« Je me demandais juste si je pouvais passer. »

« Bien sûr que oui patate ! »

Elle soupira, laissant la dénomination peu avantageuse glisser sur sa fierté uniquement parce qu'elle n'était pas au top de sa forme.

« T'façon j'étais en train de regarder Love Actually donc c'est pas comme si j'avais ma soirée prise… »

« Pourquoi ? C'est un navet ? »

« Ah non ! Mais je l'ai déjà vu une dizaine de f- attends mais tu l'as jamais vu ? »

« Non. »

« Oh my… Mais il faut AB-SO-LU-MENT que tu le voies ! »

« Rikku, tu sais bien que ce genre de films ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Comment tu peux savoir si tu ne l'as pas vu hein ? »

« Je ne regarde pas un film dont le titre comporte "love". » Affirma-t-elle avec dépit avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Tu finiras vieille et seule avec tes chats. »

Elle eut un pincement au cœur mais ne faillit pas.

« Parce que je ne regarde pas ces films ridicules aussi dignes que des romans à l'eau de rose ? »

« Oui. » Lâcha son interlocutrice avec renfrognement, s'attirant un franc sourire de son aînée.

« Un seul chat me suffit déjà. »

« … »

« Bon je prends un taxi et j'arrive. »

« Quoi !? Mais non bouge pas j'arrive ! T'es où ? »

« Curzon Street. »

« Okay, remonte sur Berkeley Square, je te prends là bas, laisse moi enfiler un pantalon et j'y serais d'ici hmm…disons vingt minutes d'acc' ? »

« Très bien. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de s'interroger sur l'absence initiale du pantalon puisqu'elle savait déjà la puce sur pattes être une adepte du mode « petite tenue » dès qu'elle était chez elle. Elle raccrocha et sourit, ravie d'avoir de la compagnie pour cette soirée. Elle prit quelques secondes pour détailler les environs, sans intérêt particulier, respirant calmement, avant de se remettre en marche. Elle ralentit le pas, demeurant plus attentive à ce qui l'entourait, et se contenta de remonter cette large rue. Ça la rallongeait, mais elle serait au point de rendez vous dans six minutes alors il n'y avait aucune raison de se presser.

Comme prévu, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Lightning aperçut à l'autre bout du square une MINI qui lui était familière. Telle une ombre elle glissait silencieusement dans sa direction, révélant parfois sa peau noire sous la lumière d'un lampadaire. A l'origine la carrosserie était d'un vert sapin métallisé, mais même les deux bandes blanches caractéristiques sur le capot avaient du mal à percer les ténèbres de la nuit. Seul le toit et les rétroviseurs, qui revêtaient une teinte neigeuse, demeuraient un phare dans cette dure obscurité. C'était sans compter sur les réels phares à l'avant qui ne manquèrent pas d'aveugler la jeune femme patientant sagement sur le côté. Elle maugréa à voix basse mais ne pesta pas ouvertement une fois qu'elle eût pris position sur le siège passager et salué la conductrice.

Une bouffée de joie avait chassé toute envie de plainte.

C'était elle qui avait insisté pour que Rikku se débarrasse de sa vieille petite Fiat d'un orange criard que la demoiselle affectionnait particulièrement. Elle la trouvait inconfortable et la considérait surtout comme une nuisance auditive. Sa propriétaire avait rétorqué que d'une, personne ne la lui piquerait, et de deux, qu'elle la retrouvait très facilement, elle qui avait tendance à perdre ses affaires sans arrêt. Ça ne l'avait évidemment pas empêché de paumer ses clés un nombre incalculable de fois.

Au bout d'un certain temps elle s'était donc décidée et avait forcé Lightning à l'accompagner à diverses sessions d'essais, car elle partait du fait que comme c'était de sa faute si elle changeait de voiture, sa présence était en conséquence obligatoire. Elle souhaitait surtout sa compagnie et ses conseils. Son amie s'y était gentiment pliée, l'automobile n'étant pas un sujet qui la dérangeait au contraire. Finalement Rikku avait opté pour une MINI Cooper Paceman de seulement, d'après les dires de la blonde aux cheveux rosis, 122 chevaux. Mais bon, elle n'allait pas se plaindre de cette nouvelle voiture, même si elle avait dû supporter les jérémiades de la demoiselle concernant l'absence d'orange, sa couleur fétiche.

« Alors ma p'tite Light, de quoi t'as envie ce soir ? »

Pour le plus grand plaisir de la petite blonde, Lightning était d'humeur joueuse.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

« Lightning-chou ? Ou Lightichou ? »

« Certainement pas. »

« Lightounette alors. »

« Rikku. »

« Onee-chan ? »

« Tu veux que je conduise ? »

« Non. » Répondit immédiatement la plus jeune.

« Bien. » Sourit-elle malicieusement.

Rikku était non seulement terrifiée par la foudre, mais également par la conduite de Lightning, qu'elle trouvait bien trop sportive à son goût. Oh elle était une excellente conductrice, mais son penchant pour la vitesse n'était pas au plaisir de tous. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas tolérer une voiture qui mettait plus de sept secondes pour passer de 0 à 100 km/h.

Il y avait de nombreuses nuits ou elle servait de taxi puisqu'elle ne buvait pas ou à peine, et c'est vrai il lui arrivait de pousser l'accélérateur sur les routes désertes à cette heure tardive. C'était le genre de moments où Rikku s'enfonçait dans son siège au point de ne plus avoir à regarder la route. Ashe avait pour habitude de s'accrocher nerveusement à sa ceinture de sécurité en répétant « Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée… » tandis que Cloud se crispait des orteils aux oreilles.

Il n'y avait que Tifa qui, même si elle avait une main sur la poignée supérieure, lui souriait malicieusement, comme si elle redoutait cette vitesse tout autant qu'elle la désirait. Même Cid lui avait reproché quelques fois, lui disant que c'était dangereux, mais il l'avait laissé faire puisqu'elle aimait ça. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas un assez bon salaire car se payer une petite merveille sportive l'aurait comblé.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ce genre de chantage. » Grogna la cadette.

« Selon qui ? »

« Selon ma MINI ! Elle est neuve, elle n'a pas envie de fricoter avec les arbres. »

« Je ne me suis jamais mangée un poteau contrairement à d'autres. »

« Il n'avait rien à faire là. »

Lightning ne put retenir un éclat, s'attirant la mine boudeuse de son interlocutrice.

« C'est cela oui. »

« Je ne t'avais pas dit que j'avais un diplôme de redécoratrice spécialisée en design et esthétisme urbain ? » Glissa-t-elle avec ce sourire d'enfant malin qui lui était propre.

« Ne te gare plus à côté de chez moi. »

« Je ne traîne pas dans ton quartier de péteux de toute façon. »

« Jalouse ? »

« Tu m'as bien regardé ? »

Elle l'observa un instant, un sourire en coin, alors que la conductrice lui jetait des coups d'œil de défi avec son air malicieux.

« Tu ne sais pas conduire de toute façon. » Rétorqua Lightning.

« Alors là tu es mauvaise langue. C'est juste que tu n'aimes pas ma manière de conduire. »

En effet ce n'était pas la stricte vérité, mais la jeune femme n'appréciait guère le manque de précision qui qualifiait la conduite de sa partenaire. Elle avait pour habitude de se garer comme elle le souhaitait, quitte à pousser les autres, et de négocier les virages comme ça lui chantait. Ceci dit, depuis qu'elle avait sa nouvelle voiture, elle faisait davantage attention.

« Mais bien sûr. Ça me rappelle quelqu'un. »

« Ah oui ? Et qui donc ? Il n'y a que moi qui conduise aussi bien. »

Lightning marqua un temps d'arrêt. C'est vrai ça, qui d'autre conduisait de la sorte ? Elle avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, elle ne trouvait pas la réponse à cette déclaration spontanée. Elle réfléchit encore un instant, considérant que ce pouvait être Rygdea, mais elle ne se souvenait pas être montée avec lui. Ce devait être un de ses ex. Elle sortit de ses pensées, découvrant que son amie l'observait avec un drôle de regard.

Cette dernière s'interrogeait sur la raison de sa bonne humeur, elle qui avait justement fait la moue une bonne partie de la semaine. Mais elle se résolut à ne poser aucune question, préférant savourer et se ravir de l'état de sa camarade plutôt que de l'enquiquiner. Fallait croire qu'elle aussi était d'humeur conciliante. Néanmoins, si l'occasion se présentait…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. Tu as mangé au fait ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh ! Attends, Curzon Street… tu étais au Greenhouse !? »

« Oui. »

« Donc…tu n'étais pas seule. » Insista-t-elle avec sa délicatesse particulière, prouvant que sa résolution n'avait guère de résistance.

Lightning resta silencieuse mais conserva un sourire doux alors que son regard se déversait sur l'extérieur. Rikku réussit à patienter deux trois minutes mais quand elle vit que la réponse ne venait pas, elle décida de l'y aider d'un coup de coude. Son aînée fronça les sourcils avec un air qui se voulait réprobateur mais qui manquait de sérieux. Elle finit par se prononcer.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Tifa ? »

« Grraaaa ! Je te hais. Oui j'en ai. »

« Et ? »

La demoiselle, à son tour, prit le parti du silence. Lightning attendit tranquillement, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était incapable de tenir sa langue avec ses amis. Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre supérieure avant de déclarer :

« Elle devait passer la soirée chez Cloud… »

Lightning se tourna vers elle, analysant son ton lourd de sens et accusant en conséquence le poids d'un tel propos. Puis elle reprit sa position initiale et déclara d'une voix suave, proche d'un murmure.

« Enfin. »

« Tu sais, si je lui avais botté l'arrière train je suis sûre qu'il l'aurait invitée plus tôt. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit… »

« …que ce n'était pas nécessaire, ouais ouais je sais, il y a certaines choses qu'il faut laisser mûrir bla bla bla. Bon le principal c'est qu'il l'ait fait. »

Lightning arqua un sourcil, presque vexée, mais prit cela comme une bonne conclusion. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, et ce depuis qu'elles les connaissaient. Même eux, au fond, en étaient conscients.

Mais comme deux timides idiots, dont le manque d'assurance pouvait sembler mignon mais avait irrémédiablement fini par agacer Rikku, ils ne s'étaient jamais déclarés. Ainsi Lightning avait dû étrangler l'impatiente pipelette de nombreuses fois afin de ne commettre aucune gaffe et de ne pas bousculer malencontreusement les choses. Forcée d'obéir, elle avait fermé son clapet mais n'avait jamais pris son parti, considérant qu'un coup de pouce ne pouvait pas faire de mal, surtout qu'elle ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait déraper et complètement rater. Et devant la réprimande, personne d'autre n'avait dit quoi que ce soit de peur de subir le même sort.

C'était un peu exagéré, en réalité elle ne lui avait déconseillé qu'une fois, au fond ce n'était pas son problème si la semi-rousse intervenait, mais sa sincérité avait réussi à la convaincre de ne pas le faire. Il y avait bien eu quelques gaffes mais rien de grave.

« Tu crois qu'il va se passer quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton coquin, laissant l'inépuisable commère reprendre le dessus.

« Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

« T'es vraiment pas marrante. Dommage qu'Ashe ne soit pas là pfff. »

La mine de la journaliste s'assombrit. C'était quelqu'un avec qui elle aurait pu converser et débattre longuement sur des éventualités, mais avec cette fausse blonde corrompue par des reflets roses, la discussion était close. Elle haussa les épaules avant de repartir vaillamment à la recherche de sa réponse.

« Bon alors crache le morceau, t'étais avec qui ? »

« Cid. »

La jeune fille manqua de s'étouffer et ralentit afin de pouvoir l'observer, les yeux et la bouche écarquillés, qui s'étirèrent rapidement avec malice.

« Oh s'il te plaît ne me torture pas. »

Elle sourit et lui accorda cette volonté. C'est bien parce qu'elle lui était reconnaissante d'être venue la chercher et de passer la soirée avec elle.

« C'est moi qui lui ai demandé si on pouvait se voir. Sans aucune raison particulière, je veux dire… il n'y a plus rien entre nous. C'est pour ça que le Greenhouse était un bon choix, le décor, l'ambiance, c'est plus convivial qu'intime, c'était plutôt approprié et… »

« Light, hé…je ne t'ai pas demandé un rapport chérie, t'as pas à te justifier de quoi que ce soit. » La rassura-t-elle avec une once de plaisanterie et d'étonnement curieux.

« Désolée. Je… ça m'a fait du bien de le revoir. »

« Mais ? » Releva-t-elle, devinant à juste titre qu'il y avait une ombre sur ce joli tableau.

« Je ne sais pas. Juste une étrange sensation. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à formuler ce qui la tourmentait, elle trouvait cela trop étrange et quelque peu ridicule. Elle ne comprenait pas, et tant qu'elle ne contrôlerait pas ce sentiment, elle ne serait pas capable de le partager.

« Comme quoi ? Tu regrettes ? Tu…tu lui en veux ? Tu…tu désespères ? » Cherchait-elle comme si c'était une véritable énigme.

« Non, non, je…je ne sais pas. »

« Oh. »

« Hmm. Je veux juste…passer du temps avec les gens que j'aime. »

La voiture s'arrêta et la chauffeuse se tourna vers elle, appréciant et s'inquiétant de cette déclaration. Décidément, elle ne l'exprimait que très rarement, mais cette femme possédait une sincérité profondément désarmante.

« Oooh j'ai tellement envie de te faire un câlin là ! »

« J'apprécie l'intention, qui sera suffisante. »

« Tellement cruelle et tellement belle. Lightning Farron, tu es sans pitié. »

« Alors je garderai mes déclarations pour moi. »

« Je plaisantais ! Bien sûr que je t'aime ! J'ai même mis un pantalon pour toi n'est-ce pas une preuve suffisante ? »

Elle secoua la tête, amusée par ses bêtises et reporta son attention ailleurs. Mais la voiture ne redémarra pas. Elle interrogea son amie du regard et découvrit précisément cette lueur qui brillait au creux de ses pupilles et indiquait qu'elle avait une idée en tête –une idée géniale.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je sais exactement ce qu'on fait ce soir ! Après tout, il faut fêter ta promotion. » Annonça-t-elle fièrement en frappant la cuisse de sa camarade, ce qui la crispa inévitablement.

Lightning, si elle ne s'enfonçait pas dans ces pensées qui la torturaient, était d'une excellente humeur. Cependant même avec toute la bonne volonté dont elle était capable, elle doutait des brillantes idées que pouvait avoir sa chère et tendre amie. C'était l'expérience qui parlait.

...

« Tu te moques de moi. »

« Oh fais un effort ! Ça va être tellement fun ! »

Elles descendirent de la voiture et Lightning contempla l'enseigne lumineuse d'une haute bâtisse sans aucune conviction.

« Rikku, sérieusement, une boîte de nuit ? Je déteste ça. »

« N'exagère pas. »

« De la musique trop forte ? L'odeur du tabac ? Le contact physique forcé avec des individus qui puent la transpiration et l'alcool ? Sans parler des mains baladeuses ? Des… »

« Arrête. On dirait une vieille aigrie avec ses clichés. »

« Ça me va très bien. »

« Lightning s'il te plaît… fais moi confiance ! Tu crois que je t'aurais amené n'importe où ? »

« … »

« Parfait ! »

N'ayant que faire de son manque d'enclin, elle saisit le poignet gauche de la demoiselle réticente et l'entraîna à sa suite. Elles pénètrent dans l'enceinte sans aucun problème. Le premier réflexe de Lightning fut de grogner et de protéger ses yeux de l'agression des spots bleu turquoise qui balayaient la pièce, ainsi que des multiples flashes qui lui donnaient l'impression de fonctionner au ralenti en plus d'un début de migraine. Heureusement pour son bien-être ils ne durèrent qu'une quinzaine de secondes, laissant à contrario place à un sentiment d'oppression et l'impression d'étouffement. Ne sentant plus l'étreinte de son amie, elle vérifia avec peine qu'elle était toujours devant elle avant de l'avertir. Elle avait oublié de préciser qu'elle détestait devoir hurler pour se faire entendre.

« Je te préviens, je ne bois rien. »

La semi-rousse hocha la tête en riant, mais son éclat fut étouffé par la musique que crachaient des enceintes à la taille démesurée. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bar et Lightning la suivit, à défaut de savoir quoi faire d'autre. Evidemment, Rikku lui proposa à boire, ce qu'elle refusa strictement. La petite puce finit son verre en quelques minutes puis lui indiqua la piste de danse. Un éclair de stupeur passa sur le visage de Lightning, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas et qui la fit beaucoup rire. D'après ce que la jeune femme parvint à lire sur ses lèvres, elle avait demandé juste pour voir sa tête. Agacée, elle la regarda insensiblement se fondre dans la masse. Tant pis si elles se perdaient de vue.

Adossée au bar, Lightning avait trouvé où passer sa soirée, du moins si elle tenait le coup. Seuls les cinq misérables degrés celsius qui l'attendaient dehors l'empêchaient de sortir. Elle aimait le froid, mais ayant quelque peu perdu sa bonne humeur elle n'avait guère envie de s'accommoder à sa compagnie vorace.

Comme à son habitude, elle se mit à examiner la salle. Bon il fallait l'avouer, l'endroit avait l'air plutôt clean. Le bar avait bonne mine et les murs paraissaient en excellent état. Le seul moyen de savoir si c'était réellement propre était de vérifier les toilettes mais elle n'allait certainement pas s'en charger. A première vue même les gens semblaient corrects, il n'y avait aucun rampant, aucune bagarre. Plusieurs canapés et tables étaient aménagés dans des coins reculés. Malheureusement ils étaient tous pris et l'absence de chaises au bar était décidément mal venue. Dans le pire des cas, elle pouvait toujours piquer une chaise et s'installer où bon lui semblait, et frapper le premier qui lui ferait une remarque.

Elle hocha la tête, réticente face à ces bons points et déçue de ne pas en avoir trouvé de mauvais. Son blâme sur les boîtes de nuit s'en trouvait appauvri.

« Je t'offre un verre ? »

Ou peut-être pas.

« Non. Merci. » Se força-t-elle, bien que son visage demeurât impassible.

Le jeune homme n'insista pas et elle eut à nouveau le champ libre. Elle eut un léger soupir puis tenta, par dépit, de se remémorer la dernière fois qu'elle avait passé sa soirée en boîte…

Un nouveau soupir indiqua clairement son échec. La fatigue la cueillit d'un coup. Elle remarqua qu'un tabouret s'était libéré juste à côté et en profita sans perdre une seconde. Puisqu'elle avait décrété qu'elle s'ennuierait fermement, autant ne pas se fatiguer inutilement.

Elle posa son coude sur le comptoir et observa la serveuse qui se démenait avec adresse pour satisfaire les clients. Ses yeux en amande étaient dorés et soulignés d'une assurance bienveillante. Ils rappelaient les pays asiatiques, mais sa peau hâlée et ses cheveux sombres lui donnaient davantage un air hispanique. Ses traits étaient fins et légèrement arrondis. Impossible de départager.

Lightning fit un immense effort pour ne pas souffler comme une gamine, mais sa lassitude et son désespoir se lisaient nettement sur son visage. Elle continuait à regarder la barmaid, comme si elle lui lançait implicitement un appel à l'aide. La jeune femme se rapprocha de sa position pour attraper une bouteille de rhum. Elle croisa soudainement son regard, surprenant la journaliste, et lui offrit un sourire amusé pour toute réponse. Elle haussa les épaules avec compassion puis hocha la tête.

Lightning se rendit alors compte qu'elle s'était légèrement étalée sur le comptoir en bois ciré. Elle se redressa et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Non seulement cette femme était beaucoup trop familière pour la mettre à l'aise mais surtout qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à elle pour s'installer de la sorte comme si elle n'avait aucune manière ? La serveuse secoua la tête et élargit son sourire. Elle se moquait d'elle ou quoi ? C'était loin d'être drôle.

« Cesse un peu de te morfondre et profite. Ce n'est pas si terrible ! Regarde, voilà ta sauveuse. »

Bouche bée, Lightning n'eut pas le temps de l'assassiner qu'une autre personne l'aborda avec tout autant de familiarité.

« Hé ! T'as pas le droit ! »

Elle se retourna vers sa nouvelle interlocutrice qui se trouvait désormais juste à ses côtés et fut immédiatement captivée. Sa chevelure particulièrement sauvage était d'un brun onyx. Les spots colorés de la salle faisaient ressortir certaines de ses mèches en leur octroyant une teinte qui variait en conséquence. Impossible de discerner leur véritable apparence. Ses cheveux tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules dénudées qui révélaient une alléchante peau dorée où se profilait, sur son bras gauche, un tatouage à l'encre noire dont la symbolique lui échappait.

Néanmoins ce n'était pas la seule chose qui lui filait entre les doigts. Son visage fin offrait un nez ténu à la pointe soigneusement relevée mais non dépourvu de caractère ainsi que des lèvres charnues taillées pour faire rêver, sans oublier un petit grain de beauté qui n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom. Mais son plus précieux trésor était une paire de jade hors de prix qui brillait plus que nécessaire pour attirer l'attention et dont la profondeur se répercutait sur les mille facettes qu'elle dissimulait malicieusement.

Vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un slim sombres qui moulaient sa chair pulpeuse, elle était incroyablement séduisante. Elle avait en plus cette espèce d'aura purement féminine et pleine d'une assurance presque arrogante, aussi puissante qu'un aimant. A la voir ainsi sans attraits et habillée avec simplicité, Lightning avait l'impression que la nature avait daigné cumuler toutes ses richesses en un seul corps. Légèrement plus grande, elle la toisait avec un air rieur, le sourcil gauche levé par défi, l'autre froncé par moquerie. Cette expression parvint à remettre en route le cerveau de la rédactrice qui avait définitivement buté sur tant de familiarité et de percée dans son espace vital, laissant la voie libre à la contemplation.

« T'as pas le droit de venir ici et d'y mettre aussi peu de volonté ! »

Cette exclamation pleine de reproches la fit cligner des yeux. Bon sang mais qui était-elle pour lui parler de la sorte ? L'irritation caressait ses traits avec langueur mais un détail l'arrêtait. Cette femme lui était familière. Qui était-elle ? Elle exécuta une rapide recherche dans sa mémoire pour en déterminer la résonance, en vain. Ses réflexes de répulsion sociale lui coûtaient trop d'énergie pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer efficacement. Si elle voulait en savoir plus, elle allait d'abord devoir accepter sa présence. Sa joie quant à cette fatalité se traduisit de manière audible par un grognement.

« Arrête de grogner. T'as dit que t'allais faire des efforts ! »

Des efforts ? L'écho la transperça comme une flèche. Etait-ce une amie de Rikku ? Leur conversation lui revint en mémoire à la vitesse de l'éclair et elle répondit du tac au tac.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! C'est toi qui… »

Elle s'interrompit, comprenant qu'elle s'adressait visiblement à la mauvaise personne. L'autre saisit cette occasion pour surenchérir.

« Encore une esquive hein ? T'en as pas marre ? Combien de fois il va falloir que je te répète qu'il faut que tu te laisses aller ? »

Elle ne répondit rien, bluffée par la familiarité de tels propos. C'était forcément une amie de Rikku, une autre excentrique qu'elle avait déjà dû croiser au cours d'une soirée et dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Cette dernière s'accouda au bar avec un air de reproche qui se changea progressivement en un voile de tristesse dissimulant ses traits magnifiques.

« Tu ne t'es jamais donnée l'occasion de profiter, qu'est-ce qui te retient maintenant que c'est terminé ? »

Lightning se recula sensiblement, frappée par cette parole plus que par n'importe quelle gifle. Il ne s'agissait plus de Rikku ni de cette femme, ni de cet endroit ni de ses relations. Pendant un instant, sa vie défila dans son esprit. Elle n'avait aucun véritable regret et le chemin qu'elle avait choisi était emprunt de sincérité. Alors pourquoi cet étrange sentiment de restriction planait-il au dessus de cette ligne imperturbable ? Son regard dévia naturellement, se plongeant d'instinct dans le vide pour correspondre à sa réflexion. La brune en profita pour l'observer avec tendresse. Cette femme était tellement butée, et elle en avait marre d'attendre, comme toujours. Il lui fallait bien un petit coup de pouce.

« Bon laisse tomber de toute façon on ne peut pas profiter quand un seul verre est déjà de trop. »

Lightning revint à elle grâce à cet électrochoc gonflé d'arrogance et de défi. Avec un sourire, elle se décida volontaire pour tomber dans le panneau.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris avec qui tu faisais affaire. »

« Oh si, bien au contraire… »

Son sourire s'agrandit de mystère et elle se retourna, laissant la journaliste douter de la direction qu'elle venait de prendre. Qui était cette femme déjà ? Ce n'était pas son genre de s'ouvrir à des inconnus ni même de tolérer leurs tentatives pour abaisser son blindage.

Mais la soirée venait de prendre une tournure intéressante, il fallait juste qu'elle fasse attention à ne plus se faire prendre par surprise. Elle était entraînée par un courant invisible qui lui évitait toute réflexion. Et puis cette femme l'intriguait, la captivait même. Elle se dit que rien ne l'empêchait de passer un bon moment dans ces conditions. Et un bon moment, c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin, surtout face à l'ennui. Voilà qui dérogeait entièrement à son train-train quotidien. Mais cette fois, elle en avait envie.

Lorsque la brune lui fit de nouveau face, elle tenait deux shooters qu'elle posa sur le comptoir situé sur la gauche de Lightning. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils à la vue du liquide rose bonbon qu'ils contenaient.

« Spéciale dédicace. » Déclara fièrement la brune.

Elle lui rendit un air blasé devant sa plaisanterie ridicule et secoua légèrement la tête par habitude. Mais la bonne humeur et le sourire de sa camarade improvisée résistèrent farouchement. La femme saisit son verre d'un mouvement vif, trinqua, et l'avala cul sec. Elle hocha ensuite la tête en direction de son adversaire avec cet air de défi qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle regarda la blonde aux cheveux rosi dissimuler son hésitation quant à savoir si c'était la bonne chose à faire, puis l'imiter car elle savait que c'était le seul moyen de ne pas perdre leur petit jeu et sa fierté avec.

Lightning déglutit le plus discrètement possible face à la saveur amère de l'alcool. Cette fois-ci elle tenta de se remémorer la dernière fois qu'elle avait bu autre chose que du vin ou du martini, sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas la bière. Et encore, elle savait que la brune n'avait rien demandé de fort, probablement parce qu'elle la ménageait. Un point qui la vexait même si une partie d'elle lui en était gré. Elle tenta d'éradiquer le goût qui imbibait ses papilles gustatives mais elle se résolut à l'accepter quand elle croisa le regard de sa concurrente qui semblait attendre une réaction.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé un de ces bonbons à la gomme. »

« Bravo, c'était la saveur. » Glissa la tigresse de son sourire carnassier.

« Je n'aime pas. » Rétorqua-t-elle avec un air hautain plutôt convaincant.

Puisqu'elle se prêtait au jeu il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle n'en profite pas. Donc elle n'allait pas se gêner pour faire la difficile.

« Et bien puisque tu as deviné tu as gagné le droit de rejouer. »

Lightning se surprit à sourire, attendant cette nouvelle manche avec impatience. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'interroger alors qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse. Elle accueillit la série de shooters qu'on lui présenta avec une pointe de crainte qui ne fut pas de taille face à sa curiosité et son incapacité à résister à tout challenge. La brune lui tendit le verre en plastique qui contenait un liquide doré tirant sur le marron. Elle l'avala sans ciller.

« Caramel. »

Son adversaire acquiesça et reçut avec espièglerie sa propre devinette.

« Fraise. Ton parfum préféré. Trop facile. » Dit-elle.

Comment savait-elle ? L'interrogation s'évanouit curieusement. Lentement, la brune fit glisser le prochain candidat jusqu'à son opposante, lui laissant entièrement le temps de détailler le liquide d'un sombre rouge brun. Lightning devina immédiatement, et elle eut confirmation dans le regard enchanteur de sa camarade. Déjà que le caramel s'écartait du raisonnable, voilà maintenant qu'elle lui en offrait un au chocolat. Ses yeux de jade la contemplèrent avec insistance, apportant une réponse positive à sa question muette. Etait-elle prête à jouer oui ou non ?

« Chocolat. » Articula-t-elle en posant son verre vide avec la même lenteur.

Elles enchainèrent leurs "questions-réponses" pendant un certain temps, incalculable à vrai dire dès lors que les pommettes de la journaliste se teintèrent définitivement de rouge. Elle soupçonnait la barmaid complice d'avoir ajouté autre chose dans les derniers verres qu'elle avait avalés. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et commençait à se ficher de qui ou de ce qui l'entourait, un très mauvais signe. Les effets de cette trop forte dose d'alcool la privaient de ses sens et la chaleur qui les accompagnait anéantissait ce qui restait de sa réflexion.

« J'ai besoin d'air. » Dit-t-elle sans savoir si la brune avait entendu car elle s'adressait davantage à elle-même, comme si l'énoncer à voix haute allait l'aider à s'exécuter.

Elle glissa de son tabouret et entreprit de trouver la sortie en poussant tout ce qui se situait sur son passage. Elle sentit une présence -très rapprochée- dans son dos, ce devait être la jeune femme qui la suivait. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une bleue. Bien sûr qu'elle avait songé à arrêter avant, mais comme elle n'avait jusque-là ressenti aucun trouble, sa fierté et sa bonne humeur n'avaient pas renoncé. Le jeu était trop plaisant.

Evidemment, comme elle s'y était attendue, tout était monté d'un seul coup, la chaleur en tête. La fraîcheur ambiante lui fit beaucoup moins de bien que ce à quoi elle aspirait, mais c'était toujours bénéfique. Elle s'adossa au mur à quelques mètres de l'entrée et la brune se posa à côté d'elle. D'autres personnes se trouvaient aux alentours mais elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle laissa l'air frais pénétrer par ses narines et brûler sa gorge, agresser sa peau de lait à découvert et tenter de purger son être autant que de le corrompre. La douleur causée était égale à la délivrance fournie, aussi elle serra les dents pour inspirer quelques bouffées supplémentaires avant de tirer sa retraite. C'était sans compter sur son adversaire.

« Alors soldat, on a perdu la guerre ? »

L'appellation la fit tiquer par son étrangeté mais elle trouva la métaphore appropriée et n'était de toute évidence pas capable de chercher plus loin. Non, elle ne pouvait pas perdre la face devant une inconnue, même après plusieurs verres. Il en était hors de question. Or la clarté de sa vue et de son esprit laissait franchement à désirer. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir effectué plusieurs tours sur elle-même à grande vitesse tant sa tête tournait. Elle n'était donc pas vraiment en état de statuer quoi que ce soit. Les miettes de sa fierté, pleines d'espoir, tentèrent pourtant une offensive qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas voir se réaliser.

« Non. Juste besoin d'un peu… d'un peu d'air avant la seconde manche. »

« Ha ! Ne jamais s'avouer vaincue sergent, compris, mais on va s'arrêter là d'accord ? »

Lightning lâcha un grognement que la brune jugea conciliant faute de précisions. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, sentant que le froid se transformait progressivement en un ennemi impitoyable. Un bras se glissa au creux de son dos et une main se posa sur sa hanche. Une vague chatouilleuse la submergea et ajouta une autre couche à ses joues heureusement déjà rouges. L'alcool n'en était pas la cause. Finalement, tous ses sens n'étaient pas hors service.

Elle ne dit rien même si l'étonnement et la surprise occasionnés souhaitaient se faire entendre avec violence. Elle se sentit légèrement tirée par la jeune femme lorsqu'elle amorça un pas, ce qui la déstabilisa plus qu'autre chose. Elle vit le sol se rapprocher si soudainement qu'elle se recula avec autant de brusquerie. Sa sauveuse l'attira contre elle pour rectifier sa fausse manœuvre et corriger sa chute imaginaire mais un autre mouvement imprévisible de la journaliste lui fit perdre l'équilibre également. Elle dut se rabattre contre le mur et faire un immense effort pour ne pas écraser sa partenaire sous elle. Elle se redressa légèrement, une main de chaque côté de la blonde.

Le dos de Lightning rencontra brutalement la surface froide, un rictus étira ses traits et un frisson déchira son échine, mais la morsure du froid disparut bien vite face à la présence alarmante de cette nouvelle chaleur. Le corps de la brune était plaqué contre le sien et elle y était si "sensible" qu'elle pouvait aisément en dessiner les contours dans son esprit. Cela rendait sa respiration difficile et pourtant sa poitrine se soulevait avec force dans l'espoir de se libérer de ce contact suffoquant. Ça avait l'effet contraire évidemment, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle s'arrêtait.

Le parfum exotique de la jeune femme l'avait envahie et qu'importe où elle posait les yeux, elle ne voyait que cette jungle où se mêlaient d'étranges fleurs aux saveurs terriblement suaves, offrant leurs pétales en irrésistibles tentatrices. Et la plus sublime d'entre elles avançait dans sa direction, prenant désormais l'apparence d'une panthère qui se mouvait dans un dangereux silence et avec une langueur effroyable. De la même manière elle sentait le corps de la chasseresse épouser le sien, s'adapter à sa respiration et répondre à l'inclination subtile de ses hanches. Elle comprit que la brune, à défaut d'être une véritable prédatrice, était en proie au même désir. Elle ne se demanda même pas quel était le moyen de résister à la tentation, ni même pourquoi elle était tentée. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir, ou peut-être qu'elle le savait déjà.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, ces quelques secondes avaient été largement suffisantes pour accuser le choc de la collision. Elle releva la tête et son regard se perdit immédiatement dans ces iris d'un jade pétillant d'avidité. Elle confirmait sa vision trouble, car elle ne voyait plus rien à part ces deux perles qui la contemplaient avec une fougue et une envie qui l'aurait faite rougir si la sienne ne s'en était pas déjà chargé. La brune s'empara de ses lèvres avec une tendresse surprenante, non sans une pointe de maladresse due aux effets de l'alcool. Lightning ne le remarqua pas, tout ce qui importait était la sensation douce et prometteuse de ce contact jouissif qu'elle prolongea. Le souffle puissant de la jeune femme apaisait sur son passage les traits durcis de la journaliste. Elle ne daigna laisser filer ses fines prisonnières seulement pour les capturer de nouveau.

Elle glissa ses mains flatteuses sous le chemisier de la blonde, caressa sa peau délicate, savourant les frissons qui électrisaient sa chair d'albâtre. Elle effleura son ventre avec prudence puis remonta lentement jusqu'à son soutien-gorge avant de revenir sur ses hanches pour la maintenir contre elle. Aucune autre issue, elle était maîtresse de l'exploration.

Lightning frémit sous ce contact enivrant. Elle enlaça la nuque de sa partenaire d'un geste tout aussi possessif. Elle vint chercher sa langue suite à une demande gentille mais pressante, ce qui fit sourire sa compagne avec malice et satisfaction. Elle goûta avec plus d'enthousiasme que jamais les différents arômes absorbés au cours de la soirée, mêlant parfums sucrés et fruités en sensations particulièrement délicieuses. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un penchant pour le chocolat.

Elle brisa en partie son étreinte pour venir accrocher sa main gauche au débardeur sombre avant de se diriger vers la joue de sa propriétaire. La beauté sauvage resserra sa prise et un long soupir désireux s'échappa de ses lèvres humides avant qu'elles ne soient reconquises. Son avidité était contagieuse. D'un geste vif elle saisit de ses deux mains chaque poignet de Lightning et les plaqua contre le mur, lui arrachant un grognement. Elle les relâcha presque aussitôt pour s'emparer de son cou et unir leur corps. La journaliste se raccrocha comme elle put à ses avant-bras. Leur langue dansait au rythme de la dominance, et non de la découverte. Mais la brune n'avait aucun mal à prendre le dessus. Ce fut peut-être les raisons pour lesquelles la jeune femme se détacha d'elle à contrecœur. Il y eut un bref silence nécessaire pour que la chaleur et l'envie évacuent au moins une partie raisonnable de leur être.

« Parce que je suis saoule. » Acquiesça Lightning à haute voix.

« Ouais, mauvaise idée. » Affirma difficilement sa partenaire en laissant filer un autre lourd soupir désireux.

Néanmoins ses lèvres pulpeuses effleurèrent les siennes et elle se fit violence pour ne pas les accepter.

« F… »

Mais son murmure se perdit dans les méandres de son esprit et la jeune femme se résolut.

« Je devrais te ramener à la maison. Viens. »

Docile, elle obéit et accepta le soutien de sa camarade. Elle avait toujours la tête qui tournait et ses sens encore affolés n'allaient pas lui être très utiles. A vrai dire lorsqu'elle fut parvenue à la voiture de son amie, et après une entrée un tantinet laborieuse sur la banquette arrière, beaucoup de choses se floutèrent. Ses paupières finirent par se fermer et ce fut le néant. Puis elle rebondit sur quelque chose de moelleux qui lui rappela vaguement son lit. Un deuxième rebond lui indiqua la présence d'une autre personne et en ouvrant péniblement les yeux elle reconnut la brune. Ses doigts fins chassaient les mèches qui gênaient sa vue et caressaient son visage avec affection.

« On n'a même pas pu profiter de la soirée dignement… »

« C'est de ta faute. » Parvint-elle à articuler.

« Ha ! Dans ce cas je n'essaierai plus de te faire boire avant de te donner une occasion officielle… »

Elle sourit et s'approcha de son visage mais Lightning sombra dans les abysses du sommeil avant de sentir le moindre contact.

…

…


	4. Partie quatre

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, laissant échapper une exclamation de surprise. Sa vue était encore trouble et sa respiration lourde et trop rapide témoignait d'un sommeil agité. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et son cerveau martelait son crâne, si bien qu'elle vacilla sur le côté. Elle se rallongea en douceur, préférant profiter du confort de ce qu'elle sut immédiatement être son propre lit le temps que son corps et son esprit se calment.

C'était elle. Le fantôme, son hallucination, qu'importe ce qu'elle était ! C'était elle qu'elle avait vu hier soir, avec qui elle avait discuté, avec qui… Pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas rendu compte plus tôt ? C'était pourtant évident ! Non, elle le savait, mais c'était comme si elle ne l'avait pas réalisé, comme si le fait était acquis mais hors de cause. C'était incompréhensible et impossible. Qui était cette femme ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait bon sang ?

Un rictus tordit ses traits, indiquant que cette réflexion était presque aussi pénible que sa migraine. Elle tenta à nouveau de se relever. Elle n'allait pas supporter longtemps le fait que ni son corps ni son esprit ne soient fiables. Un bruit sourd lui apprit que quelque chose était tombé. Elle repoussa la couette qui l'étouffait plus qu'autre chose et parvint à s'asseoir de manière plus ou moins stable, le dos courbé et les jambes en tailleur.

« Yes ! Mon stratagème a marché ! »

C'était la voix de Rikku. Lightning cligna des yeux afin d'éclaircir sa vision et d'appuyer son ouïe, mais elle n'obtint guère d'amélioration dans l'immédiat. Elle les referma avec force. La personne qui venait de s'exprimer se rapprocha à vive allure, ramassa ce qui était tombé et le posa sur la commode à gauche du lit avant de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Lightning jeta un regard à l'objet en question, un sac, et réalisa que l'autre l'avait placé exprès pour qu'elle le fasse tomber à son réveil, en guise d'alerte. L'astuce ou l'expérience, telle était la question. La nouvelle venue plaqua une main sur son front. Comme son avis n'était pas entré en compte, elle grogna et ouvrit les yeux pour lancer un regard noir à l'intruse. Lorsque ses yeux lui révélèrent la présence de la jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène et à la peau caramel, elle sursauta et la repoussa. Elle s'enfonça dans ses coussins, ses coudes lui servant d'appui et ses genoux repliés en guise de défense. Etant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas se tenir debout, c'était le mieux qu'elle puisse faire.

« Light.. ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? … Ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton mêlé d'hésitation, d'inquiétude et d'un soupçon de crainte.

Non, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Sa voix, ce n'était pas sa voix. A force de cligner frénétiquement son trouble disparut et elle reconnut sans problème la petite journaliste aux cheveux blond vénitien.

« Désolée je…tu m'as surprise. »

Elle prit quelques secondes pour taire la pointe d'adrénaline qui l'avait subjuguée et partiellement étourdie à cause du mal de crâne. Elle parvint également à faire un peu d'ordre dans ses certitudes et ses questions prioritaires. Bien, elle était chez elle et avait visiblement dormi dans son lit, seule. Rikku était là. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son radioréveil, apprit qu'il était neuf heures onze et qu'il était probable que son amie ait passé la nuit ici pour la veiller. Si c'était correct, son état avait véritablement dû laisser à désirer. Mais vu le sourire qu'elle arborait en ce moment même, Rikku avait peut-être voulu assister à son réveil pour se moquer d'elle. Raison bonus suppléant la première.

Maintenant, le plus important.

« A quel point j'étais… ? »

« Arrête de stresser un peu d'accord ? A vrai dire tu m'as plus inquiétée l'autre jour quand t'es venue bosser avec une tête de revenante qu'hier soir. En tout cas tu as meilleure mine ! »

Rikku l'observait avec affection, tendresse, et peut-être même fierté, comme si Lightning avait enfin accompli quelque chose pour son bien-être et qu'elle était en partie responsable. Tout compte fait cela résumait sa pensée actuelle avec assez de justesse. Pour une fois, la petite puce faisait preuve de patience. Certes elle répondait à sa façon, mais elle parlait moins vite, moins fort, et sans gestes brusques. La blonde n'avait jamais autant souhaité la voir faire cet effort. Néanmoins tant de conciliation indiquait clairement que son état d'hier soir devait bel et bien être pitoyable. Finalement guère convaincue par son témoignage, elle chercha la vérité au creux de ses iris émeraude et y trouva une sincérité nécessaire pour qu'elle n'insiste pas. Bon, après tout, Rikku et le mensonge faisaient mauvais ménage, et puis il y avait d'autres urgences.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Comment j'ai atterri ici ? Où est passé la femme avec qui j'étais ? »

« Alors en fait, quand je t'ai vue t'étais tellement –attends, quelle femme ? »

Son visage changea d'expression et revêtit ses beaux habits d'étonnement, ceux où les manches étaient brodées d'inquiétude et les boutons dorés à l'excitation. Lightning se figea instinctivement, sa conscience redoutait ce qui allait suivre alors que son esprit n'y songeait même pas.

« Il n'y avait personne avec toi… Enfin je crois pas, du moins pas les fois où je suis venue voir comment tu t'en sortais. Dis donc tu m'as caché quelque chose toi ! Je savais pas que tu… »

« La ferme. »

Ce ton si sec qu'elle employait envers les inconnus lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Blessée, elle se recula sensiblement. Lightning se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se maudit intérieurement.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas. Je… C'est un malentendu d'accord ? Je crois qu'il y a plusieurs trucs qui m'échappent. J'essaie juste de recoller les morceaux. »

« Et ça te stresse de ne pas savoir, je sais. » Concéda-t-elle avec une volonté pacifique même si son timbre s'était terni, serrant le cœur de sa camarade.

« Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas une excuse. »

« C'est pas grave. »

Mais elle avait toujours un besoin vital de réponses.

« J'ai beaucoup bu ? »

« Tu avais une boisson différente à chaque fois. Et dire que tu m'avais assuré que tu n'allais pas boire ! Bref ! Je t'ai laissé au bar pour aller danser, j'ai trouvé des gens avec qui discuter, je suis revenue te voir mais t'as dit que tu préférais rester debout là bas. »

« Debout ? Non j'étais sur un tabouret. »

« …non, il n'y avait pas de tabourets. Il y avait des chaises et des tables au fond. »

« … »

Elle racontait avec prudence, comme si elle marchait sur des œufs, mais son sourire ténu et ses yeux rieurs trahissaient l'envie de voir ses réactions.

« Donc je suis venue te voir plusieurs fois, tu m'as gentiment dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de compagnie, que ça allait, et tu enchaînais les verres… »

Ça elle voulait bien le croire, son affreuse migraine en témoignait.

« …toute seule… Jusqu'au moment où tu réagissais plus vraiment à ce que je te disais et tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin d'air. Tu as glissé… »

« Génial. »

« Je t'ai rattrapée. Alors, c'est qui l'éternel soutien en cas de crise hein ? »

« Merci ? »

« Peut mieux faire ! »

Elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer et se contenta donc d'adopter un air blasé.

« Tu t'es appuyée sur moi et je t'ai amenée jusqu'à la voiture puis ici. J'ai squatté ton canap'. Ton chat m'adore au passage ! Tu titubais tellement que j'ai préféré rester pour voir si tu allais réussir à passer la nuit. »

« Merci. » Lâcha-t-elle non sans réserve.

Ça ne la gênait pas que son amie ait dormi chez elle, mais son manque total de contrôle de la situation était problématique.

« Je vais bien. J'ai juste… »

« Mal au crâne ? Tu m'étonnes ! » Interrompit-elle avec un éclat de rire et en rebondissant sur le lit.

« Doucement. »

« Désolée ! » Fit-elle avec son air de gamine innocente.

Elle lui lança alors un regard curieux, hautement prévisible quant à la suite des évènements. Il fallait qu'elle insiste.

« Donc…cette fille, à quoi elle ressemblait ? »

« Un malentendu. »

« Si tu le dis… »

Elle semblait abandonner pour aujourd'hui, songeant que la blonde serait de meilleure humeur quand elle serait en meilleur état, et qu'elle en profiterait alors pour retenter le coup.

Maintenant venait l'étape la plus difficile du réveil accompagné : virer l'accompagnement en question sans paraître grossière. D'ordinaire, dans ce genre de réveil, il lui arrivait de jeter la politesse par la fenêtre. Or cet instant était loin de l'ordinaire car il ne lui était jamais arrivé d'être saoule au point qu'on doive la raccompagner chez elle et ensuite la "baby-sitter" ou du moins pas depuis des lustres. Mais Rikku, aussi curieuse et parfois collante qu'elle était, restait avant tout une très bonne amie, le genre qui comprenait le message implicite aussi bien qu'un énorme panneau avec de grosses lettres. Certes, la voix de sa raison prenait parfois des chemins détournés et elle choisissait d'ignorer les signaux. Heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois-ci. Elle se leva, récupéra son sac-alarme et se tourna vers l'alitée en balançant ses bras.

« Bon ! Je te laisse récupérer, tu confirmes que t'es bien en vie quand tu seras en état ça marche ? »

Lightning acquiesça avec un petit sourire et détendit ses traits pour afficher un air rassurant. Rikku s'éclipsa avec une pointe de regret. Elle l'entendit s'enthousiasmer alors qu'elle passait la porte d'entrée :

« Dîner aux chandelles entre Tifa et Cloud et la cuite du siècle pour Light…ce week-end était juste GE-NIAL ! »

Elle secoua gentiment la tête quand la porte claqua et soupira. Le chat en profita pour faire son entrée et récupérer toute l'attention qui lui était due grâce à un miaulement plaintif et un ronronnement chaleureux.

« Arrête ça ou tu vas subir le même sort que l'autre pot-de-colle. » Avertit-elle avec amusement.

Elle répondit pourtant à sa demande et caressa son pelage soyeux, grattant l'arrière de ses petites oreilles avec plus d'attention. Donc voilà, elle avait tellement bu qu'elle avait halluciné. Cela devenait une fâcheuse tendance. Elle se rallongea et soupira franchement. Le félin qui faisait plus de bruit qu'un aspirateur s'installa contre son côté gauche. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Elle avait encore vu cette femme à travers une hallucination. Elle s'engagea sur la voie de l'analyse psychologique mais rebroussa chemin passé le premier mètre, c'était à s'y casser les dents et ça n'allait faire que l'angoisser. Rikku serait d'ailleurs la première à confirmer la théorie du fantasme refoulé. Mais bien sûr. Elle, Lightning Farron, avait des hallucinations renfermant une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue tout bonnement parce qu'elle fantasmait en secret sur le genre féminin et plus particulièrement les bombes latines exotiques. Sacré fait divers dont la pensée lui tira un rictus indécis. La scène du baiser, ou plutôt l'illusion, lui revint en tête avec la même force qu'une gifle. Ses joues s'empourprèrent en songeant au désir qu'elle avait approuvé, qui lui semblait terriblement réel, et elle se renvoya cette gifle afin d'oublier cette même scène. Bon sang et si elle était vraiment en train de changer de bord ?

« Au moins ce serait une réponse. »

Elle soupira de nouveau, blasée. Puis elle se leva, sans pitié pour l'éclair beige qui lui barrait la route et qui retomba sur ses pattes en râlant. Elle attrapa des vêtements propres et sortit de la chambre. Souhaitant réclamer justice, l'animal poursuivit la fautive jusque dans la salle de bain avant qu'elle ne l'en vire en le menaçant d'un coup de pied. Vexé, il s'en alla fièrement tête haute manger quelques croquettes avant de s'installer sur le dossier du canapé. Tant pis, il obtiendrait des caresses de quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle avala un cachet pour maux de tête pris dans la pharmacie, se dévêtit et se glissa sous la douche. L'eau fraîche l'éclaboussa avec trop de surprise pour la satisfaire. C'était la deuxième fois que le froid la trahissait alors qu'elle plaçait toute confiance en ses soins. Son crâne hurlait à la mort. Il lui faisait payer l'horreur chimique de toutes ces mixtures indigestes qu'elle avait avalées la veille. Elle dut s'appuyer contre les carreaux afin de ne pas chanceler. Son estomac s'était mis à faire le compte, et elle songea à se faire vomir pour éviter le supplice, puis se souvint que c'était dimanche matin, un peu tard, mais qu'elle n'avait rien de prévu et donc le temps de récupérer plus en douceur. Très bien, elle ferait avec, c'était elle la responsable de toute façon.

L'eau ruisselait sur sa peau de lune, la ressourçant et chassant les impuretés qu'elle avait accumulées la veille et qu'elle avait déjà assez traînées dans son appartement. Il allait d'ailleurs falloir qu'elle change les draps. Attirée par les femmes… Est-ce que c'était ça au moins ? C'était étrange. Elle avait du mal à comprendre. Ça ne la gênait pas vraiment mais ça ne l'emballait pas non plus. Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. Elle ne savait même pas comment y songer.

Ou c'était Cid. Est-ce qu'elle était frustrée ? Ses hallucinations étaient-elles un moyen de projeter sa frustration ? Encore des hypothèses psychanalytiques à une livre la paire. Ses cheveux mouillés se collèrent amoureusement à sa nuque. Les pointes étaient mêlées, elle dut batailler pour défaire les quelques nœuds. Maintenant elle était frustrée. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de boire autant ? La raison lui échappait complètement.

Et si elle était véritablement hantée par un esprit malin qui prenait un plaisir sadique à la torturer ainsi ? Elle retint un éclat de rire. Ça devenait n'importe quoi.

Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de repos tout simplement. Elle fit mousser le shampooing en massant son cuir chevelu. Elle était fatiguée. L'hiver, le travail, le départ d'Ashe, ça l'avait épuisée. Ils n'étaient plus que d'anciens alliés. Elle frotta son corps à l'aide d'une fleur de bain imprégnée de gel douche parfum cerise. La crasse allait enfin partir et une sensation de pureté savoureuse embaumerait son être pour la journée. Peut-être qu'elle y était davantage sensible au fond. Ça la chamboulait plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer ou quelque chose du genre. Elle devrait sérieusement songer à prendre une semaine de vacances. Peut-être un retour aux sources, là où elle avait grandi, un moment avec les siens. Ou peut-être une expédition en terres étrangères.

Elle sortit de la douche, enroula une serviette autour de sa chevelure et chassa les petites gouttes fuyantes qui perlaient le long de ses membres. Elle enfila ses vêtements propres : un ensemble noir de facture simple, un large pull crème avec une nuance rose en poil d'angora et un slim d'un gris souris délavé, puis sortit de la salle de bain. Elle se dirigea vers la machine à laver, située entre son bureau et la porte d'entrée, puisqu'elle n'avait pas de place ailleurs, puis y enfouit son linge sale. Elle se redressa et repartit vers sa chambre tout en s'essuyant les cheveux, tête penchée sur le côté.

« Hey. »

Lightning se figea instantanément. Non, c'était impossible…

Elle se retourna brusquement en se redressant et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Son cœur se serra et son souffle s'éteint. La serviette lui tomba des mains. Un sentiment inconnu paralysa l'ensemble de son organisme, inondant ses vaisseaux d'une eau glaciale qui faisait trembler son corps vulnérable. Elle ne dit mot. Elle en était incapable. Sa bouche était close, sa langue pétrifiée. Seul son cœur poursuivait sa course assourdissante, résonnant au sein de son être comme une alerte face au danger.

A peine couverte par son sari bleu roi, la jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène se tenait dans sa cuisine, visiblement en chair et en os. Pas d'aura lumineuse, pas un soupçon de transparence. Elle avait les pieds sur terre. Son regard félin où brillaient deux sublimes perles de jade la dévorait avec une intensité extrêmement douloureuse, à tel point qu'elle sentit ses muscles se tordre sous la persistance de cette observation. La journaliste avait l'impression d'être comprimée par un étau d'acier étrangement à double tranchant, comme si son utilisatrice subissait exactement la même sensation. Elle suffoquait.

La brune remarqua son malaise et relâcha sa prise, accrochant son regard à la baie vitrée, là où elle lui était apparue pour la première fois. Elle serra les poings et tout son être se tendit, fébrile. Elle avait l'air de contenir tellement de choses que ses épaules en étaient littéralement affaissées. Mais le silence ne jouait pas en sa faveur, elle devait dire quelque chose, il le fallait. Il fallait une explication à Lightning, ne serait-ce qu'un mot pour l'aider à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

« Je… »

« Qui êtes-vous !? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez !? »

La brune baissa les yeux, comme si elle ne pouvait supporter la puissance brute de la colère qui faisait vibrer sa voix avec une virulence rare. Et ce regard furieux qu'elle lui crachait au visage, un regard où grondait une incompréhension sauvage prête à la déchirer en morceaux à la moindre fausse note, à effacer cette erreur qui avait envahi sa vie. Son agressivité n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'elle pouvait montrer au quotidien. Ici, elle était motivée par une once de peur farouchement tapie sous sa peau de lune, par ces autres sensations incompréhensibles qui l'agitaient, comme cette vague de chaleur qu'elle n'osait associer au désir. Et ce vouvoiement, comme si elle était une parfaite étrangère à ses yeux et son cœur… Quelle réponse pouvait-elle sincèrement apporter à tout cela ? Quelle réponse la rédactrice souhaitait-elle véritablement entendre ?

La surface de l'eau avait rompu sa calme linéarité, elle était agitée par des vagues rugissantes qui réclamaient un apaisement urgent, ou le cas échéant un défouloir conséquent. La rage la gagnait de ses caresses voraces, attisée par son sentiment d'impuissance. Cette chose qui avait fait irruption dans sa vie, si elle ne pouvait pas la contrôler, elle allait l'engloutir. Lightning fit un pas en avant, un mouvement raide et menaçant qui se retrouvait sur son expression aux traits crispés par une telle tension intérieure.

Fang serra les poings mais resta droite. Elle était toujours incapable de regarder son vis-à-vis, mais son trouble parfaitement tangible effleurait sa conscience et son corps comme les vagues venant lécher les parois du roc qu'elles s'apprêtaient à assaillir. Elle tint sa main droite devant elle, paume ouverte, puis la ramena contre son cœur en la serrant.

« Alors c'est vrai, tu ne te souviens vraiment pas… »

La surprise coupa Lightning dans son élan.

« Quoi ?... »

Son murmure s'évanouit et elle recula d'un pas, sur la défensive, l'avant de son corps basculé en arrière. Il y avait une telle souffrance dans la voix de cette étrangère que l'émotion la déstabilisa purement et simplement. C'était une percée fulgurante dans son armure qui s'accrochait à sa peau en une démangeaison désagréable. Pourquoi ses remparts ne la protégeaient-ils pas ? Elle était immunisée contre ce genre d'attaques, elle réservait sa rare compassion à ses amis. Alors pourquoi ? Il lui semblait l'entendre pour la première fois, et pourtant ses paroles vides de sens paraissaient trouver un écho dans une partie d'elle.

« De quoi est-ce que tu… »

« Ce n'est pas grave. J'attendrais. J'attendrais que tu te souviennes de moi. »

Elle leva enfin son regard sur elle et le soupir qu'elle relâcha acheva d'affirmer sa détermination. Lightning cligna des yeux pour tenter de chasser sa confusion.

« Qui… qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que…» Répéta-t-elle avec incertitude, comme si elle n'était même plus sûre d'être apte à formuler quoique ce soit.

Cette aura de confiance que venait de revêtir la brune l'avait complètement étourdie. Ce charisme tourmenté l'écrasait. Sa colère était en panique et ne savait plus à quoi se rattacher, elle courait comme un gamin apeuré ne sachant où se réfugier.

« Lightning. »

Le rappel à l'ordre était strict mais non dépourvu de chaleur, et il fit son effet. Maintenant que la rage l'avait dépossédée, son illusion de contrôle s'était envolée. Il ne lui restait rien hormis l'impuissance. Elle devait reprendre la situation en main si elle voulait faire face à cette femme, elle devait se reprendre en main.

« Il faut que tu m'écoutes. »

Elle secoua la tête, évitant à tout prix de poser ses yeux céruléens sur la jeune femme qui avait fait un pas dans sa direction. Ses nerfs étaient on ne peut plus sensibles et son corps en subissait les répercussions.

« Je ne sais même pas si tu es réelle. »

« Je le suis. Tout autant que toi. »

Oui, la rassurer.

« S'il te plaît, écou… »

« Alors comment es-tu entrée ici ? Dis-moi ! »

« Tu m'as laissée entrer. »

Les doigts de la blonde se crispèrent machinalement, cherchant un objet pouvant servir sa défense. Elle se mit à reculer. N'importe quoi. Elle s'en serait souvenue. Si cette femme avait pénétré chez elle, ce n'était certainement pas pour lui demander un gentil service. Les gens normaux n'agissaient pas de la sorte, les gens normaux n'entraient pas par effraction, et certainement pas plusieurs fois ! Même elle qui avait un sens de la diplomatie, parfois bien dissimulé, en était consciente. Mais alors la baie vitrée, comment avait-elle pu… ? Non. Et elle l'avait vue hier soir ? Non. Peut-être. Tout s'embrouillait.

« Light je t'en prie calme-toi. »

« Comment est-ce que tu connais mon nom !? » Rugit-elle sans pour autant s'avancer dans une posture assurée.

Oui, plus de rage, que cette dernière prenne le contrôle, ainsi elle n'aurait pas à réfléchir. Sa main se referma sur la poignée. La brune continuait d'avancer vers elle avec une extrême prudence.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je vais t'expliquer d'accord ? Mais tu dois m'en laisser l'occasion. D'accord ? »

Elle appuya et la porte s'ouvrit légèrement sous une pression innocente. Le remède se trouvait peut-être derrière ce mur. Non, elle se trompait, ce n'était qu'un abri. Elle ne faillirait pas, il en était hors de question. Elle ne devait pas se laisser déborder par ses stupides sentiments, la colère comme la stupeur. Seule la raison l'aiderait.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es. Va-t'en ou j'appelle les flics. »

Fang fixa la main de son interlocutrice et dissimula sa crainte montante au souvenir de la dernière fois. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre cette fois, si Lightning décidait de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, que le résultat serait le même. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi tendue, mais un nouvel élan de confiance la motiva, ça marchait. Elle se calmait. Elle le sentait. Elle leva ses mains en signe d'apaisement, mais également pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas une menace.

« Light. Je ne disparaîtrais pas cette fois. Tu peux y aller, mais ça ne me fera pas partir. »

La journaliste se redressa quelque peu, accusant ces propos et tentant de se convaincre qu'ils étaient faux. Non, quelque part elle savait qu'ils étaient vrais. Elle ferma la porte, ce n'était pas une solution. Elle ne fuirait pas. Elle n'avait pas peur. L'inconnue à la peau hâlée acquiesça lentement. Les minutes suivantes renfermèrent un silence lourd et particulièrement oppressant. Fang profita de cette pause vitale pour essayer de se détendre et Lightning pour essayer de réguler son rythme cardiaque. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blond rosi se recomposait avec maladresse. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène retint un soupir. C'est bon, elle avait son attention. Elle allait l'écouter.

La journaliste se rapprocha doucement.

« Ça n'est pas réel. Tu es dans ma tête. »

Fang fit de même.

« Non. Enfin si, mais… ça n'a pas d'importance, écoute moi. »

Lightning suivait les moindres gestes qu'elle décrivait comme s'ils pouvaient renfermer plus de sens que ses paroles. Ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Rien de tout ceci n'est réel. » Déclara Fang en englobant la pièce d'un mouvement circulaire avant de revenir rapidement sur la journaliste. Elle ne la quitterait pas des yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas. Plus jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

La voix de Lightning s'était affaiblie et mourut sur un souffle pénible. Elle regarda autour d'elle, y cherchant l'explication en question. La colère se muait peu à peu en fatigue.

« Tu n'es pas d'ici Lightning. Tout ça n'existe pas réellement. _Ça_ , c'est dans ta tête. »

C'était complètement stupide. Elle remua la tête comme pour chasser ces inepties, mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de la brune, elle y trouva une sincérité déconcertante. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Elle se tourna vers la baie vitrée et s'avança, se retrouvant face au dossier du canapé. Elle observa les milliers de toits qui peuplaient les environs, songea à toutes les étincelles de vie qu'ils protégeaient précieusement. Elle imagina l'air frais caresser son visage de porcelaine, l'effleurer avec une tendresse maternelle. Elle se représenta ses amis parmi les étoiles, l'incroyable vitalité dont Rikku faisait preuve, l'infinie gentillesse de Cloud, la force cachée de Tifa et la sage dignité d'Ashe.

« C'est absurde. »

Fang expira avec détermination. Elle voulut saisir le poignet de son vis-à-vis pour la forcer à se détacher de ses illusions, mais elle se récria au dernier moment et saisit sa propre main en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Un regard au ciel et une once de rage déchira son beau visage elle la fit taire.

« Tu dois me croire. »

Lightning lui fit à nouveau face, sans comprendre. Bien sûr qu'elle ne la croyait pas, elle était en train d'halluciner. Ou alors cette femme était en plein délire. Elle était peut-être une aliénée fraîchement échappée de son asile. Ou c'était elle la folle dont l'esprit n'était plus ni sain ni seul.

Elle sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'une boule de poils familière se frotte contre ses jambes. Elle l'avait presque oublié celui-là. Et il venait lui offrir son soutien en miaulant, comme si son inquiétude croissante l'avait attirée, à moins que ce ne soit la faim. Lightning contempla la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. C'était dans sa tête, la brune l'avait confirmé. Peut-être que si elle l'ignorait, elle finirait par partir. Elle avait besoin de s'en convaincre, de croire qu'elle était capable d'agir et non vainement. Elle dut faire un immense effort pour la dépasser et rejoindre la cuisine. Elle maintint son regard fixé devant elle et un frisson parcourut son échine à l'instant où l'autre femme quitta son champ de vision. Sa méfiance lui faisait dresser les poils et pour peu elle aurait montré les crocs.

« Non attends. Light ! »

Le chat la suivit et décrivit un cercle autour de sa maîtresse lorsqu'elle attrapa dans un placard son sac de croquettes au saumon. Elle parvint à composer une insensibilité totale. Elle s'accroupit pour remplir la gamelle.

« Tu devrais t'en aller. » Dit-elle sans se retourner à l'adresse du fantôme qui hantait son esprit.

Fang leva les bras au ciel et les laissa retomber, inertes, inutiles. Non, il devait y avoir un moyen. Elle s'appuya contre le rebord de la table en verre.

« Très bien. Teste moi. »

La blonde se releva, déposa le paquet sur le coin de l'évier et se retourna, ne saisissant pas où son interlocutrice venait en venir.

« Je te dis que tout ça n'est pas réel. Ce n'est pas ta vie. Ce n'est pas ton monde. Moi je te connais. Je te connais mieux que tous ceux que tu penses être réels. Et je peux te le prouver. Demande-moi ce que tu veux. »

Lightning demeura sceptique. C'était une technique absolument stupide. Si elle était dans sa tête, il était évident qu'elles aient strictement les mêmes connaissances.

« Regarde, t'as un chat. Il est beige, enfin, plus ou moins. Je parie que tu l'as appelé Odin. » Tenta-t-elle en désignant l'animal de sa main tendue.

Puis elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant que la blonde reconnaisse sa justesse. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil et croisa également les bras. Voilà qui était plus qu'étrange.

« Non. »

Un éclat de rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres :

« Haha voilà c'est bien ce que- attends, quoi !? »

« Il ne s'appelle pas Odin. »

« Quoi ? Mais alors comment… »

Sa question s'éteint avant d'avoir pris fin. Elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourtant évident non ? Son regard défila à toute vitesse, cherchant un objet qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître ou du moins apparenter à quelque chose de familier pour s'en servir de bouclier.

« Il s'appelle Bahamut. »

Fang se figea. Ses yeux de fauve se déposèrent lentement sur la blonde. Une émotion sourde enserra son cœur au risque de le broyer. Enfin. Enfin quelque chose qui allait dans son sens, enfin un indice qui lui montrait qu'elle était au bon endroit. Sentant une chaleur particulière envahir sa poitrine et remonter jusqu'à ses yeux elle se reprit. Mais le soulagement et la joie la secouèrent plus que de coutume, résultant en un sourire fébrile et une agitation intérieure qui la quittèrent difficilement. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas perdre espoir. Elle le savait. Elle dut redoubler d'intensité dans sa lutte pour ne pas serrer la jeune femme contre elle. Elle s'assit et engagea Lightning à en faire de même d'un signe de tête, ce qu'elle fit assez docilement. Désormais plus sereine, elle voulut reprendre son combat mais la journaliste ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais là hier soir ? »

« Hein ? »

Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre.

« La boîte de nuit. Les tabourets, le bar avec les shooters. Le… »

Elle s'interrompit et rougit.

« Le baiser ? » Compléta son interlocutrice.

Elle détourna la tête. La brune décela son trouble mais n'en comprenait pas l'origine, quand soudain, son visage s'éclaira d'une douce et chaleureuse lueur.

« Un souvenir… »

Lightning releva la tête. Donc la jeune femme n'était pas au bar, pour de vrai, mais elle n'avait pas halluciné alors comment était-ce possible ?

« Lightning, c'était un souvenir. Je me souviens parfaitement de cette soirée. »

Elle sourit.

« Tu étais assise, toute seule, sur ton petit tabouret, accoudée au bar de Lebreau. Et tu avais promis de faire des efforts avant de venir, ce que tu n'as pas fait, sans surprise. C'était il y a…c'était avant.»

Sa voix était douce et berçante, elle voulait l'entraîner dans son monde de son étreinte réconfortante. Cette intimité qu'elle lui offrait la mettait horriblement mal à l'aise.

Face à la teinte pourpre que prenaient ses joues, Fang préféra ne pas insister. Son sourire ne faiblit pas, elle venait de recevoir un autre encouragement. Lightning s'était souvenue de cette soirée. C'était d'ailleurs assez surprenant, à l'époque elle avait cru la jeune femme trop saoule pour pouvoir se rappeler de quoi que ce soit. Ou alors c'était un sursaut de son subconscient, protégé car trop enfoui pour avoir été effacé.

« Lightning, il faut que tu me croies. »

L'intéressée demeura silencieuse. La tête tournée vers la baie vitrée, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, du moins elle ne manifestait ni intérêt ni acquiescement envers ses propos.

« D'accord, on va essayer autre chose. Si je te parle de Snow, ça ne te rappelle rien ? »

Elle tourna lentement la tête et retint un soupir las. Elle en avait marre de ce petit jeu. Elle était fatiguée. Elle cherchait un sens caché à tout ceci, qu'est-ce que son hallucination essayait-elle de lui faire entendre ? Qu'elle était folle ? Parce que ça elle commençait déjà à s'en douter.

« C'est censé être quelqu'un ? » Demanda-t-elle, songeant que si elle se prêtait à l'échange, elle parviendrait à le raccourcir.

Fang soupira.

« Hope ? »

Lightning haussa les sourcils. Son air interrogateur indiqua qu'elle se posait toujours la même question.

« Vanille ? Sazh ? »

Elle ne tiqua pas le moins du monde. Fang se retira de la table en soupirant et cala son dos contre la chaise en croisant les bras, tandis que sa camarade avait les jambes croisées et le dos bien droit. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil alentour. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela, comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle pensait qu'une fois qu'elle aurait retrouvé Lightning ce serait terminé, pas une seconde elle n'avait songé à cette situation. Elle gesticula sur son siège, observant l'ensemble du salon, puis se retourna complètement afin d'examiner la cuisine, l'espace dans le coin supérieur gauche, ouvert sur son salon et engouffré entre ce dernier et sa salle de bain.

Quelque chose clochait ici. Elle avait eu cette sensation dès la première fois et depuis elle n'avait fait que s'intensifier. En apparence c'était un lieu de vie convaincant, elle y retrouvait les caractères de sa compagne, simplicité et modernité dans le design, droiture et rigidité dans le choix de ses meubles en bois sombre, efficacité dans l'équipement ménager. Mais il y avait plusieurs touches qui lui semblaient non pas étrangères mais presque inattendues, qui la perturbaient, comme si elle avait espéré ne pas les voir. Par exemple le sentiment de confort et de bien-être que dégageait son salon, cette vue libératrice et rafraîchissante qu'offrait sa baie vitrée, ou encore la fluidité du bordeaux qui tapissait les murs de sa chambre. Le sentiment de profonde volupté et d'assurance séduisante qu'il dégageait lui pinçait le cœur.

Elle se leva, soudainement attirée par une photo qui trônait sur le haut du réfrigérateur. Le regard acéré du prédateur, Lightning ne perdit pas une miette de ses mouvements, la méfiance au premier plan, griffes et crocs rétractés mais prêts à sévir. Cette photographie était l'objet qu'elle avait de plus précieux, et la brune le tenait désormais entre ses mains.

Fang tenta d'abord de comprendre ce qu'elle représentait. Puis elle reconnut Lightning au milieu, une dizaine d'années en moins, entourée de deux adultes.

« Ce sont…tes parents ? »

Elle prit son silence pour un oui.

« Wahou. Ta mère était vraiment une belle femme. Je suis désolée. … C'est comme ça tu t'imagines ton père ? » Demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

« Sérieusement, on dirait ce vieux Rosch mélangé avec le père de Hope. » Dit-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Comme elle ne lui rendit qu'un air plutôt hostile où se dissimulait un processus de réflexion bien familier, Fang la laissa tranquille et reporta son attention sur la photo. Quelque chose clochait.

« Attends, si c'est une photo de famille… où est Serah ? »

Lightning la contempla avec étonnement et incompréhension. Fang se figea.

« Pas possible… »

Avec agitation elle observa à nouveau la pièce, cherchant la présence d'une autre photographie. Elle songea à aller voir dans la chambre, mais lorsque ses perles de jade tombèrent sur la jeune femme qui, le visage fermé, les bras croisés, lui offrait les yeux d'un océan au trouble calme et sincère, elle sut qu'il n'y en aurait pas.

« Qui est Serah ? » Se décida-t-elle finalement à demander, intriguée.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec cette femme issue de sa propre imagination. Comment pouvait-elle inventer pareilles choses ?

« C'est ta sœur… Bon sang Light ! Tu ne peux pas l'avoir oublié ! Elle ne peut pas NE PAS exister ! »

Encore cet étonnement, cette incompréhension pure et dure.

« Oh allez ! Tu as passé ta vie à la protéger ! Et fut un temps tu ne vivais que pour ça ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je… »

N'obtenant aucune réaction elle baissa les bras. Comment était-ce possible ? Déjà qu'elle ne se souvienne pas d'elle était une chose, mais de sa sœur… Elle reposa le cadre. Elle avait passé sa vie à la protéger. Pour Serah, elle s'était lancée à la poursuite d'un Fal'Cie, avait été transformée en L'Cie, elle… la liste était incroyablement longue. Et dire que pour elle, la blonde avait sans doute fait pire. Autrement dit, sans Serah…

« Tu es proche de tes parents ? »

La journaliste se barricada en son for intérieur.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Fang esquissa un sourire. Là elle retrouvait sa Lightning d'antan. Cette dernière n'était pas en mauvais termes avec eux, au contraire même, mais si elle ne souhaitait pas l'en informer c'est qu'au fond elle craignait que cette mystérieuse brune rentrât aussi loin dans sa vie privée et démente encore des éléments qui lui étaient chers.

« Je suis dans ta tête, souviens-toi. Ça ne sert à rien de me cacher quoique ce soit, j'irai le chercher s'il le faut. »

Fang crut entendre un grognement rageur. La blonde décroisa les jambes et se redressa.

« Oui, je suis très proche d'eux. »

« Donc tu n'as pas de sœur mais tu as deux parents aimants… »

Tout commençait à prendre sens. Elle sourit. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle essaye autre chose. Elle se rassit et allait tenter une autre approche quand Lightning l'interrompit. Cette femme lui envoyait ses mots à la figure comme s'ils étaient une évidence, comme s'ils étaient une vérité, comment osait-elle ? La journaliste connaissait parfaitement l'importance des mots et leur pouvoir. Elle n'y avait jamais été insensible malgré les apparences.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que, dans ta soi-disant réalité, mes parents sont morts…? »

L'hésitation dans sa voix la surprit elle-même et lui fit un drôle d'effet, elle n'y était pas habituée. Fang resta silencieuse une minute, détaillant le visage de sa camarade afin de savoir quelle réponse apporter. Malgré le soupçon de crainte qu'elle devinait poindre derrière le froncement de ses sourcils, il y avait cette lueur curieuse aux reflets azur qui tourbillonnait au sein de cet océan de quiétude et de sécurité. Ce n'était pas du doute, bien que Fang s'évertuât à prier pour que ce le soit, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'elle ose lui dire sa vérité.

« Ton père est mort quand tu étais jeune, tu m'as dit que tu n'avais quasiment aucun souvenir de lui. Et tu avais quinze ans quand ta mère est morte d'une maladie. »

Lightning blêmit. Il ne fallait pas que ça l'atteigne, c'était dérisoire, ce n'étaient que des mots. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, c'était dans sa tête.

Cette réaction fit hésiter la jeune femme en face d'elle, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Lightning était tellement sincère, elle ne pouvait véritablement pas s'imaginer une telle chose. Dans sa tête, ses parents étaient en vie. Dans sa tête, elle, Fang, n'existait pas. Elle n'existait pas avant qu'elle décide de s'y imposer. Et si… ? Non, elle devait essayer, il y avait encore des chances, elle devait faire appel à ses souvenirs, ils étaient forcément là quelque part.

Elle décida de tout lui raconter depuis le début, de retracer les grandes lignes de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Appuyant ses coudes sur la table et se penchant en avant, elle exposa tout d'abord la légende de Bhunivelze. Ensuite elle lui expliqua ce qu'était sa vie avant tous ces bouleversements, la stabilité de son quotidien, l'importance de son unique famille, Serah. Elle lui fit comprendre la menace qu'avait représenté Snow pour elle et qui l'avait amenée à des réactions excessives considérées comme des erreurs qu'elle ne s'était jamais totalement pardonné. Elle décrit sa rencontre avec Sazh et la situation désespérée de ce dernier. D'un autre côté elle relata les évènements que subirent Hope et Vanille. Puis elle lui parla du Vestige et de qui elles étaient véritablement, elle et sa cadette. Elle crut la perdre quand elle aborda la machination des Fal'Cies de Cocoon mais elle persista à lui faire revivre les éléments majeurs de leur histoire.

Lightning l'écouta sans un mot, bras croisés, respectant son souhait de ne pas l'interrompre avant qu'elle ait achevé son récit. Une fois ceci fait, un long silence les enveloppa de son étreinte pesante. Finalement, la jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blond rosi prit calmement la parole. Le professionnalisme glacial qu'elle se forçait à lui adresser lui faisait de la peine, la chasseresse était habituée à des réactions plus familières et elle devina le long soupir que contenait la blonde.

« Nous étions des abominations magiques mais nous avons sauvé le monde. J'ai retrouvé celle que tu affirmes être ma sœur mais toi et cette Vanille vous êtes sacrifiées. Pourtant vous êtes peu après sorties de ce pilier de cristal qui supporte ma planète. Et nous avons continué nos vies en s'efforçant de reconstruire ce Cocoon et de repeupler l'endroit d'où tu viens, jusqu'au jour où je disparais mystérieusement. »

« En très gros, oui. »

« Si tu es réelle, alors tu as besoin d'être internée. Si tu ne l'es pas, c'est moi qui ai besoin de faire un tour à l'hôpital psychiatrique. »

« Où ça ? »

Elle l'ignora en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est complètement insensé. Comment veux-tu que je te croie ? Comment peux-tu seulement l'espérer ? »

« Parce que tu me tutoies depuis le début, tu me laisses m'expliquer, évoluer dans ton espace, et je sais qu'avec toi, c'est d'ordinaire pas gagné. »

« Tu ne me connais pas, et ça ne prouve rien. »

« Ça prouve que tu me connais bien. Ton esprit te bride Lightning, mais ton instinct le sait parfaitement. »

« Tch. Et à quel point, hein ? »

Cette cruelle pique lui coupa le sifflet et elle resta interdite quelques secondes. Qu'entendait-elle par là ? Elle ne savait sur quel pied danser avec cette réplique mais doutait pourtant de son innocence. Son sous-entendu la mettait à mal, il bafouait avec une négligence méprisante toute leur relation. De la propre bouche de Lightning, c'était particulièrement douloureux.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Reprit-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme motivée par son sentiment croissant d'incompréhension.

Derrière le professionnalisme et l'insensibilité qu'elle avait embrassés, elle avait observé. Il ne fallait pas être dupe pour saisir la nature de la relation qui les unissait dans son prétendu univers. Rien qu'à voir le comportement qu'elle adoptait à son encontre, les regards et simples gestes qu'elle lui adressait, sans parler du soi-disant souvenir de cette soirée, il était évident qu'elles formaient un couple.

Il y avait tout aussi évidemment un problème dans l'équation. Elle ne la connaissait pas. Pire, cette femme n'existait pas. Encore une source d'incompréhension. Et plus encore, elle était complètement désemparée face au récit fantaisiste de la "pulsienne". C'était tellement délirant qu'elle n'avait même pas ri quand la brune avait évoqué Cid, visiblement son Cid, en leader désabusé, et Jihl, oui sa supérieure, en tyrannique dirigeante d'une force militaire aveuglée par les manipulations de Galenth Disley, son grand patron. C'était certes un vieillard réputé retors, mais de là à ce qu'il veuille détruire le monde, le tableau l'avait définitivement perdue. Sans oublier la chevalerie de l'incomparable Rygdea qui même dans un tel récit passait pour un héros vertueux défenseur de la veuve et l'orphelin.

Elle n'osa s'interroger sur les profondeurs de la folie dans lesquelles elle avait dû sombrer pour pouvoir inventer un truc pareil. Les cachets qu'on lui avait prescrits devaient être rudement puissants, ou bien elle y avait très mal réagi. Et pourtant elle n'en avait guère consommé, c'était étrange. Peut-être était-elle en train de rêver ? Oui, peut-être bien… Mais alors à quand remontait le début de ce songe ? Il lui était impossible de discerner à quel moment elle avait basculé. Elle se surprit à espérer avec joie que le départ d'Ashe soit lui aussi imaginaire. Son émerveillement ne dura qu'un temps lorsqu'elle repensa à son escapade sur les toits et son entrevue avec Cid dont elle ne pouvait se défaire au gré de la rêverie. Donc il devait dater d'hier soir. Elle avait plus ou moins flirté avec une inconnue et voilà qu'elle se prenait à rêver d'elle et d'une histoire parallèle. La théorie du fantasme féminin se confirmait et pire, laissait place à une imagination débordante et la projection dans un monde surnaturel.

Néanmoins plusieurs zones d'ombre persistaient toujours. Si elle tardait à les éclairer, elles allaient se répandre telle une tache d'encre sur sa vue d'ensemble de la situation. Peut-être qu'en éliminant celles qui se trouvaient dans le récit de la "pulsienne", elle parviendrait à nettoyer les siennes. C'était peut-être ça le but de cette espèce de lubie illusoire.

« Si j'ai disparu, comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé ? »

Le visage de Fang s'illumina. Lightning cherchait à en savoir plus, peut-être qu'elle pouvait la convaincre après tout ! Cependant sa joie se ternit face aux évènements qu'elle s'apprêtait à raconter.

« Personne n'a jamais su pourquoi nous étions sorties de notre stase cristalline. Normalement nous n'aurions pas dû, pas si tôt… »

.

 _Quand Lightning disparut sans laisser de trace, elle s'était lancée immédiatement à sa recherche. Elle avait repoussé l'échéance de le la réalité à laquelle tous essayaient de la confronter. Son amante était partie, et elle ne reviendrait pas. C'était inacceptable, impossible. Elle ne serait pas partie comme ça. Elle lui aurait laissé une lettre, un mot, un adieu, quelque chose ! Mais il n'y avait rien, elle n'en découvrit aucun. Elle avait remué ciel et mer, se tuant véritablement à la tache pour retourner le moindre caillou de cette terre maudite qui lui avait enlevé la seule chose qu'elle avait gagné dans le chaos de sa vie. En vain._

 _Après tout ce temps elle s'effondra. Un escadron de chasseurs la trouva à la Faille des élus, à peine en vie. Ils la ramenèrent à temps et Serah aida Vanille à s'en occuper. Durant sa convalescence elle ne prononça guère plus de quelques mots. Et même après, elle s'enferma dans un mutisme qui l'isolait de la fatale réalité. Vanille, terriblement impuissante, n'était pas dans un meilleur état. L'aide de ses amis et de Hope fut quasiment la seule accroche._

 _Fang s'était perdue dans ses souvenirs, animée d'un bonheur passé dont les vestiges la dévoraient lentement. L'image de la jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blond rosi rayonnait dans son esprit, étouffant ses pensées et empoisonnant son cœur. Elle revivait chaque jour en sa compagnie avec une lente agonie dont elle n'était pas consciente tant la présence illusoire de son amante voilait ses yeux fatigués et embrumait ses sens crédules._

 _Puis, inévitablement, elle était arrivée au matin fatidique où elle s'était réveillée définitivement seule. La torpeur s'était défaite d'elle avec une cruauté inouïe, la laissant de nouveau suffoquer face à ce vide écrasant. Les évènements suivant ce matin s'étaient enchaînés en accéléré, si vite et pourtant avec plus de conscience que jamais. Elle avait heurté quelque chose d'inexplicable, un véritable mur de glace. Serah. Serah qui l'avait pleuré sans doute autant qu'elle et pourtant…pourquoi ne s'était-elle jamais lancée à la poursuite de sa sœur…? L'évidence l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Prise d'une rage folle, elle s'était ruée chez la cadette Farron. Elle lui demanda où elle était, d'un calme insensible qui abritait une fureur vorace._

 _Serah ne put d'abord prononcer un mot. Des larmes amères avaient rouvert les sillons tracées le long de ses joues creuses. L'adrénaline de Fang s'était évanouie et ses forces avec. Fixant le sol, elle avait imploré la demoiselle qui s'était mordu la lèvre, les yeux humides et l'estomac tordu devant ce spectacle et le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules chétives._

 _La jeune fille avait avoué garder une promesse, mais l'autre l'avait supplié une nouvelle fois. Alors Serah l'avait fait asseoir sur une chaise. Elle lui avait apporté un verre d'eau que la brune avait refusé, quémandant quelque chose de plus fort. La liqueur alcoolisée qu'elle avait ingérée avait écorché sa gorge sèche de sa morsure brûlante, mais elle l'avait remis en possession de quelques moyens._

.

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi nous sommes sortis de la stase, m'a demandé ta sœur. Je n'en avais aucune idée. Etro, elle a dit. Elle a eu pitié de nous et nous a accordé la délivrance. Ça prenait sens, mais Vanille et moi nous ne nous sommes réveillées qu'après. Alors c'était toi. Lightning. Durant ta stase, Etro t'a expliqué. Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, parce que tu ne voulais pas que je le sache. Tu ne voulais pas que je sache que tu lui avais demandé de nous délivrer. J'étais…choquée, tout d'abord, mais je me suis sentie…laissée derrière. Je suppose que c'était à mon tour. Et puis Serah m'a dit que quand vous vous étiez réveillées et que nous n'étions pas là, Snow et toi avaient juré d'y remédier. Le soir même, quand elle est venue te voir dans ta tente, tu n'étais pas là. Elle m'a dit ne pas savoir exactement comment tu as fait, que tu ne lui avais pas dit, mais le lendemain matin tu es revenue…et Vanille et moi nous sommes éveillées. »

La pulsienne s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

« Lightning…qu'as-tu fait ? »

Son murmure mourut dans un soupir douloureux. Elle leva son regard sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, y cherchant à nouveau un soutien qu'elle n'obtint pas.

.

 _Ce qu'elle avait vu en levant son regard sur la jeune Farron lui avait glacé le sang et étreint son cœur d'effroi. Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'avait pas dû voir Serah depuis des lunes pour ne pas avoir remarqué son état. Et pourtant, elle la voyait presque tous les jours… Elle semblait plus petite qu'avant, encore plus amaigrie qu'elle. C'était une fillette pâle et frêle, plus fragile qu'un bout de bois. Ses traits étaient marqués, étirés, elle avait en parallèle drôlement vieilli._

 _Mais ses yeux ne s'étaient pas éteints, il y avait un désir de survie, une rage de vivre qu'elle reconnaissait bien pour l'avoir embrassé longtemps, mais qui était aussi étrangère à ses propres iris en cet instant. Qui s'était préoccupé de la cadette Farron qui survivait comme elle pouvait face à cette réalité ? Snow sans doute, peut-être Vanille, Sazh certainement, et tous les autres. Mais pas elle. Elle s'était murée dans son égoïsme et sa perte sans songer un seul instant que sa peine n'était pas exclusive. Et oui personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait car personne ne connaissait Lightning comme elle, personne ne l'aimait comme elle. Quelle idiote._

 _Elle était là, entre l'espérance et la fin de toute illusion, dégoûtée de sa personne autant que de la vie. Mais son esprit s'était remis en marche._

« Tu as dû passer une sorte de pacte avec Etro. Cela m'avait redonné une étincelle de vie, mais également tous les sentiments qui allaient avec. J'avais tellement de choses à demander à ta sœur, mais elle a pris les devants, m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas où tu étais, ni même si tu étais… »

« Morte. »

« Oui. Elle m'a dit que je ne devais pas te blâmer. Mais je le savais déjà, parce que j'aurais fait la même chose. C'est à peu près ce que j'ai fait en m'enfermant dans ce pilier de toute façon. J'ai été tellement stupide, je ne pensais pas que… »

« Et ? »

Elle retint un soupir rageur face à cette interruption rude.

« Elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas non plus tourner mon ressentiment envers Etro. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il me restait. Ça m'a empli de rage. Je voulais partir mais Serah m'a dit une dernière chose avant que je passe la porte : " Il y a une chose qu'Etro lui a dit cette nuit là. Elle a dit qu'on méritait de connaître le bonheur." Je crois que j'ai hurlé… "Alors pourquoi a-t-elle pris Lightning !?" Je l'ai regretté, je me suis mordue les lèvres, j'ai maudit mon comportement envers cette pauvre gamine qui avait porté le poids d'un tel fardeau durant tout ce temps. Mais elle aurait dû me dire, qu'importe les stupides promesses qu'elle t'avait faites, elle aurait dû me dire. »

« Donc quoi ? Tu as sommé une déesse de t'accorder audience et de te mener jusqu'à moi ? »

Elle n'en avait décidément rien à faire de sa pénitence.

« Et bien… j'ai dû briser quelques stèles pour attirer son attention mais oui. »

« Des stèles ? »

« Il n'y avait plus aucun esprit dedans, t'inquiète pas ! »

Ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment, mais bon.

« Et elle s'est exécuté, comme ça ? »

« Non, j'ai dû la convaincre. »

« Comment as-tu fait ? »

« Quand j'ai dit que je voulais te voir, elle m'a demandé si je voulais que tu sois heureuse. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Puis elle m'a dit que tu avais enfin trouvé la paix hors de ce monde et que c'était le seul moyen pour que tu puisses être heureuse. »

« Je suis morte !? »

« C'est aussi ce que j'avais compris. Je…je me suis un peu emportée. »

Elle se tut un certain temps avant de reprendre.

« J'ai dit, entre autres, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de t'enlever à ta famille. C'est là qu'elle m'a dit que tu en avais une nouvelle. Je n'ai d'abord pas percuté et j'ai continué à laisser ma rage s'exprimer. Elle s'est contentée de m'observer et puis… »

« A quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemble ? »

L'interruption les surprit toutes deux, même si Lightning fit son possible pour masquer son étonnement. Fang contempla ses mains jointes pendant une seconde, sourire et soupir aux lèvres.

« Je ne l'ai pas vue. »

« Mais tu as dit… »

« Elle devait bien m'observer de quelque part. C'est l'impression que j'avais. Je ne sais pas, je suppose qu'elle est telle qu'on la représente, une divinité d'apparence féminine à la beauté transcendante, drapée d'un immense voile de cristal, bla bla bla… »

« … »

Fang sourit face à l'évidente mais curieuse déception qui s'était emparée de sa camarade.

« Quand j'ai enfin fait attention à son silence, j'ai laissé l'espoir s'y insuffler. Je lui ai finalement posé la question. Elle a dit que tu n'étais pas morte. Je l'ai sentie partir. Je lui ai demandé une preuve. Elle n'a pas répondu et je la sentais s'éloigner de plus en plus, j'ai eu si peur… Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je… »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu sois heureuse. J'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas être heureuse sans moi, qu'elle se trompait, que… tu n'avais pas le droit. »

Lightning observa son silence avec une certaine insensibilité. Son comportement ne la touchait pas. La brune avait proféré ces propos égoïstes sous le joug de la colère, c'était compréhensible, et elle comprenait. Ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir, c'est l'importance qu'y mettait la jeune femme. Devait-elle y voir un autre message, une clé lui permettant de délier son inconscient ?

Voyant qu'elle l'écoutait toujours aussi attentivement, Fang soupira et abattit ses bras sur la table avant de les traîner misérablement vers elle.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Lightning, perplexe.

« On dirait que t'en as rien à foutre. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que tu as l'air de prendre ça à légère et l'instant d'après y accorder une importance capitale. Comment veux-tu que je te prenne au sérieux ? »

« C'est parce que tout ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée. »

Silence.

« Peu importe. Elle a dit qu'elle allait me montrer, puis elle est partie. Mais rien ne s'est passé. Il n'y avait rien. J'étais de nouveau au point de départ, avec de stupides réponses qui n'amenaient qu'à d'autres questions. Je ne faisais que tourner en rond. Je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien, que ça n'avait pas servi une seule seconde, que j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir. J'étais sûre que c'était la déesse et pourtant je me suis demandé si je ne l'avais pas imaginé. J'étais si fatiguée. Je me suis assise au bord du gouffre, réfléchi à plusieurs trucs… J'ai fermé les yeux quelques secondes. Un bruit que je n'avais jamais entendu me les a fait rouvrir. Je me suis retournée et il y avait cette sorte de portail orange. Je l'ai touché et l'instant d'après je me suis retrouvée dans ce tunnel bizarre… j'avais l'impression d'être à l'intérieur d'une machine. C'était comme si un courant invisible me portait. J'ai dérivé un moment, j'ai croisé de nombreux portails, et puis il y a eu un flash blanc. L'instant d'après je me suis retrouvée sur une plage, j'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu ce qui ressemblait aux ruines d'une cité. J'y suis allée. Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais censée chercher, mais j'étais là pour une bonne raison. Etro m'y avait emmené. J'ai pas mal déambulé et j'ai fini par déboucher sur une salle où se dressait un trône de cristal au milieu. Je n'avais pas vu… Je me suis rapprochée et…j'ai réalisé que tu étais assise sur ce trône, cristallisée. »

Elle s'interrompit encore une fois.

« Et ? »

Elle était juste là à attendre la fin de son récit, les bras croisés.

« C'est seulement quand je t'ai touchée que je me suis retrouvée ici. Au début tu ne me voyais même pas. »

« Quand es-tu arrivée ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas la notion du temps. Des fois tout devient noir et je perds conscience, ou alors je ferme les yeux en songeant à cette salle du trône. Et quand je rouvre les yeux je me réveille là bas, devant toi, une statue de cristal, et puis je te touche, et je suis de nouveau ici. Voilà. »

Le mot de la fin fut si sec que la journaliste s'interrogea sur ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour le mériter. Tout ce petit récit était source d'une grande réflexion.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé que peut-être… Je veux dire… »

Elle ne savait comment formuler son explication mais visiblement la chasseresse saisit où elle voulait en venir. Elle lui jeta un étrange regard acéré qu'elle ne put déchiffrer.

« Que je me suis jetée du haut de cette falaise et que ça c'est mon petit paradis ? Crois-moi, c'est pas du tout ce que je me serais imaginé si c'était le cas. »

« Ça sonne encore plus stupide à voix haute. »

Vrai, c'était absurde car tout bonnement impossible. La brune ne pouvait pas être morte, parce que tout ceci n'était qu'une chimère de son esprit, et elle ne pouvait techniquement pas converser avec une femme morte d'un autre monde, à moins qu'elle soit devenue une sorte de chaman inter-dimensionnel ces derniers temps. Ça restait presque plausible.

« Depuis combien de temps ai-je disparu selon ton histoire ? »

« Ce n'est pas _mon_ histoire, c'est la vérité. Ça fait plus d'un an. »

« Et puisque tu n'as aucune notion du temps ici, tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu es là. »

« Non. »

« Tu réalises quand même que tout ceci n'a aucun sens. » Lâcha-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle était dépassée par toute cette histoire incongrue. La pulsienne s'anima.

« Non, ça en a. Tu sais, je commence à voir ce qu'elle essaye de te faire croire… Lightning il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas ton bonheur tout ça, c'est ce qu'Etro s'imagine à ta place ! Elle pense que c'est ça la façon dont tu peux être heureuse. Pas de sœur donc personne à t'occuper à part toi-même, pas de monde à sauver, pas de relations compliquées, aucune difficulté… c'est pas une vie, c'est une illusion ! »

« Donc je n'ai vraiment pas le droit d'être heureuse c'est bien ça ? »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de dire. Ce n'est pas toi ça, ce… »

« Tu as raison… » Souffla-t-elle presque pour elle seule.

« Hein ? »

Le déclic lui vint brusquement. Elle resta muette mais son expression montrait qu'elle venait de trouver une pépite d'or, une pépite parfaitement invisible aux yeux de la brune qui l'observait avec étonnement et incompréhension.

« Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas ta Lightning. » Reprit-elle finalement.

« Quoi… ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas la femme dont tu parles d'accord ? »

« Mais…bien sûr que si ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'en es plus consciente que… »

« Il doit y avoir une autre Lightning, quelque part, ailleurs. On a visiblement affaire à plusieurs univers. Tu as dit que tu avais vu d'autres portails n'est-ce pas ? Et si tu t'étais trompée ? Si tu avais choisi le mauvais ? »

« Non ! Etro m'a amené ici ! Et c'est parce que tu y étais ! »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu te fies à une soi-disant déesse ? »

« Quoi !? »

« Je ne suis pas ta Lightning, je ne suis pas la bonne, tu t'es trompée. »

« Si tu l'es ! Je le sais ! »

« Et comment hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as comme preuve ? »

« Je… je le sais, c'est tout. »

« Voilà qui est convaincant. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me croies pas !? »

« Oh bon sang ! Parce que je suis soit en train de délirer, soit en train de voir le fantôme d'un autre univers ! »

« Bordel Lightning ! »

L'interpellée se leva mais Fang saisit sa main, du moins elle essaya, mais comme les autres fois, elle passa au travers. Néanmoins la blonde s'interrompit dans son mouvement, traversée par cette étrange et familière sensation. Elle se garda bien d'en faire part à sa camarade. Après tout, cette sensation devenait explicable si un fantôme tentait de la toucher. Elles restèrent silencieuses un curieux instant avant que la journaliste reprenne la parole.

« Tu vois ? On ne peut pas se toucher. Nous ne sommes pas du même univers. Tu perds ton temps ici. Tu devrais retourner dans ton royaume et, je ne sais pas, chercher une autre statue. J'en ai assez de jouer le jeu. »

Mais qui était cette femme ? Qui était cette Lightning qui ignorait ses sentiments de la sorte, qui ne semblait même pas les connaître, qui les balayait d'un revers de main à chaque mot ? Quelle était cette indifférence à son égard ? Cette insensibilité pure et dure qu'elle lui témoignait ? Pourquoi son trouble ne l'effleurait-il pas ? C'était incompréhensible, impossible.

Personne ne pouvait effacer tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu. Elle aussi avait perdu la mémoire fut un temps, mais ses souvenirs n'avaient jamais disparu, ils lui étaient peu à peu revenus à travers le comportement suspect de Vanille. Alors pourquoi !? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se passait rien ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle restait hermétique à tout ceci, à elle ? Elle se leva brutalement, renversant sa chaise.

« Tu sais quoi ? Peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être que tu n'es pas celle que je recherche. Elle n'aurait pas réagi comme ça, elle ne m'aurait pas oublié. Il y aurait eu quelque chose. Tu n'es pas celle que je recherche. »

« C'est ce que j'essaye de te… »

« Et je ne sais même pas si tu es Lightning car tu n'as rien en commun avec _elle_ ! Tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville. Tu ne pourras jamais être elle. Tu n'es qu'un pâle reflet. Tu n'as même pas de conscience propre. Tu es enchaînée à la volonté d'une déesse, et cette fois tu n'es qu'un pantin sans but. Elle est ici, quelque part, et je la trouverais ! Tu m'entends Etro !? Tu peux m'envoyer toutes tes stupides illusions, ça ne m'empêchera pas de la trouver ! »

Ce crachat venimeux atteint le visage de la blonde avec plus de force qu'une claque et alluma un incendie qui ravagea l'intérieur de son être. Il déclencha sur son passage une décharge d'adrénaline et elle se jeta sur la brune qui lui tournait le dos et repartait vers sa cuisine. Mais elle s'effaça au moment où elle effleura sa main.

Et tout disparut. L'incendie, l'adrénaline, ses émotions, ses pensées… ils cessèrent d'exister. Se sentant flancher, elle se rattrapa à la table de sa main droite. Elle avait l'impression qu'une tornade venait de ravager son appartement et son cerveau, et de disparaître en un éclat, laissant derrière elle un vide glacial et profondément désagréable. Mais cet étrange sentiment voulait aussi dire une chose.

Cette femme était partie.

Cette histoire était finie.

Enfin.

...


	5. Partie cinq

« Bonjour princesse… »

Quelqu'un tira sur la couverture et Lightning gémit faiblement, réalisant que cette douce salutation n'était qu'un leurre. Un leurre qui fonctionnait admirablement bien. Elle se tourna sur sa gauche, se retrouvant sur le dos. Une délicieuse odeur de café vint chatouiller ses narines, suivie du parfum sauvage de la serveuse, attisant son appétit d'une gentille pique.

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas prendre le petit-déj au lit… » Maugréa-t-elle non sans une once de malice.

Elle appréciait grandement cette délicate attention, mais les petits déjeuners au lit avaient tendance à…déraper, et par conséquent la mettre en retard. Et c'était sans doute la véritable intention. Même aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle ne travaillait pas, ses réflexes la faisaient agir et penser comme si c'était le cas. C'est ce qui était adorable à propos d'elle, et cela restait un excellent moyen pour la prendre de court. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, calant son dos contre le mur et entraînant la couverture pour couvrir sa poitrine nue. Fang était allongée à côté d'elle, appuyée sur son coude droit, vêtue d'un shorty et d'un débardeur sombre.

« Je sais, mais moi je les adore ! »

« Tout ça n'est donc qu'un moyen détourné pour te faire plaisir ? Tu te donnes bien du mal. »

« Tu as raison, surtout quand j'ai ce qu'il me faut juste à côté... »

Elle glissa sa main hâlée sous la couverture chocolat et agrippa la taille de sa partenaire qu'elle tira à elle, l'amenant à se rallonger sur le côté. Lightning émit un grognement -par principe- mais se laissa faire. La brune enfouit son visage dans son cou et frotta son nez contre cette douce peau de lune. Sa compagne frissonna, chatouillée par cette agréable caresse. Tandis qu'elle embrassait et mordillait sa chair tendre, sa main s'aventura le long de son ventre, joua brièvement avec son piercing puis remonta sur ses abdominaux où elle prit appui afin de coller le corps de la blonde au sien et de l'emprisonner de sa jambe gauche. Lightning s'agita quelque peu, histoire de lui opposer ne serait-ce qu'une faible résistance. Elle savait pertinemment que Fang avait et garderait le dessus puisque son réveil tout récent ne la mettait pas vraiment dans de bonnes conditions d'affrontement. Elle lâcha un éclat de rire suivi d'un grognement lorsque la brune se mit à taquiner ses hanches sensibles de ses doigts habiles.

« Arrête… » Sourit-elle.

« Tu es sûre ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne travailles même pas aujourd'hui ? »

« Comme si ça changeait quelque chose pour toi ! »

« Oh mais ça change tout, ça veut dire qu'on peut faire ça toute la journée… » Glissa-t-elle malicieusement de sa voix charmeuse et sensuelle.

Elle mordit le lobe de son oreille et Lightning, comme une enfant chahutant, se retourna pour la repousser, aussi bien elle que la flamme attisée par ce simple geste. Fang se glissa au-dessus d'elle avant que sa partenaire assure ses positions, une occasion qu'elle attendait depuis le début. Elle prit possession de ses lèvres puis de sa langue, imposant un rythme joueur coupé par quelques soupirs et rires. Sa nuque se retrouva prisonnière de la jeune femme sous elle. Elle avait tellement faim. Décidant que ses mains seraient plus utiles sur le corps d'une telle beauté qu'à reposer bêtement sur le lit, elle suivit un chemin imaginaire sinuant entre ses côtes et remontant avidement jusqu'à ses seins. Lightning accrut leur étreinte, soufflant bruyamment face au plaisir croissant qu'elle éprouvait. De sa main droite elle tira sur le débardeur de la pulsienne, s'y accrochant comme si cela parviendrait à endiguer les vagues de chaleur ou calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle se prit surtout à maudire la présence de ce stupide tissu qui la séparait de la délicieuse peau caramel. Elle pressa sa jambe gauche contre la hanche de la jeune femme -l'autre étant coincée sous son corps- manifestant ainsi son envie d'en avoir plus.

Fang laissa son sourire taquin se dévoiler, elle libéra une main qui vint lentement parcourir la cuisse de sa camarade, prenant un malin plaisir à la torturer. Puis, cédant docilement à sa demande, elle quitta sa bouche pour descendre sur sa gorge, se contentant d'y faire glisser ses lèvres avec langueur. Elle s'aventura plus bas, traçant une ligne droite jusqu'à son bassin, une ligne qu'elle parcourut plusieurs fois, à l'aide de baisers comme de caresses toujours plus avides. Finalement elle revint à la hauteur de son visage et resta ainsi à contempler ses traits sublimes. Sa bouche s'articula afin de former ces deux mots, mais curieusement aucun son ne parvint à la blonde. Pourtant celle-ci sourit et se redressa pour embrasser tendrement sa compagne.

Elle était piégée. Piégée par la magnifique chasseresse qui ne lui laissait aucune échappatoire, piégée par cette flamme qui brûlait en elle et se propageait dans tout son être, piégée par son désir et son amour pour cette femme. Est-ce qu'elle devait se laisser faire finalement ? Embrasser l'évidence et s'y abandonner ? Son regard plus profond que l'océan se targua d'un air espiègle. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent ainsi que leur langue, prêtes pour une nouvelle danse. Discrètement, elle dégagea sa jambe prisonnière et avec sa main enserra la taille de la brune. Puis elle se redressa brusquement, poussant sur ses pieds et son bras libre pour renverser la pulsienne et prendre la posture dominante.

.

« Qu'est-ce que… » S'écria la journaliste dans un sursaut.

Elle s'était bien redressée sauf que premièrement, elle n'était pas nue mais en pyjama et deuxièmement, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans son lit, même pas un chat et encore moins une séduisante femme aux courbes irrésistibles. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre où elle se trouvait et encore davantage pour calmer cette chaleur et le rythme effréné de son cœur lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point elle était excitée. Elle se rallongea afin de raisonner l'ardeur qui la taraudait. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Ça ne pouvait pas être…un souvenir ? C'était donc le résultat de son fantasme pour la gente féminine. Et elle qui croyait cette histoire achevée, elle était en fin de compte loin d'en avoir chassé tous les morceaux. Elle soupira et repoussa les couvertures, déjà dans un état pitoyable, pour se diriger vers le salon. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle soit en retard au boulot à cause de ça.

…

Finalement elle et ses coéquipiers digéraient ses nouvelles fonctions avec plus de facilités que prévu. Tout, en cette ravissante matinée, se déroulait normalement. Peut-être malheureusement parce que cet idiot de bon à rien de stagiaire venait la déranger toutes les heures pour savoir si elle désirait du café, faisant mine d'avoir affaire à une VIP étant donné ses nouvelles et importantes responsabilités. Elle avait tenté de l'ignorer, de lui crier dessus, de lui balancer de cinglantes répliques, mais ça ne changeait rien, son insupportable ricanement retentissait à chaque fois.

Elle ferma le rapport qu'elle venait de lire et décida qu'il était temps de vérifier l'état de ses collègues et de leur avancée. Elle passa dans le bureau de Rikku, pris quelques minutes supplémentaires pour bavarder après lui avoir rappelé qu'elle attendait son article sur la dernière boulette en date du Premier Ministre. Il y avait bien plus à dire que le peu qu'elles échangèrent sur ce weekend et Lightning reporta leur conversation pour la pause de midi. Elle avait d'autres articles à récupérer. Ainsi elle passa voir Tifa qu'elle trouva particulièrement calme et de bonne humeur. Mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître, même si la raison ne lui semblait pas inconnue. Elle finit par se retrouver devant Noctis et en profita pour lui demander si le club lui convenait.

Sa bonne humeur était revenue. Elle était dans son élément, en pleine maîtrise et de son domaine et de soi. Elle se sentait si bien que lorsque Vaan revint pour la énième fois lui poser cette fatidique question agaçante, elle lui jeta une gomme qu'il reçut en plein front avec un « Aouch ! » diablement satisfaisant. Elle se surprit à sourire quand il referma la porte en grommelant sur le préjudice qu'il venait de subir. Elle espérait juste après coup qu'il n'était pas en position de porter plainte pour agression, sinon elle allait le plomber pour harcèlement moral, elle pouvait facilement prouver qu'il nuisait à ses nerfs. De toute façon, il l'avait bien cherché.

Elle retrouva ses deux amies pour le repas et la conversation se focalisa essentiellement sur la soirée qu'avait passé Tifa, qui tenta habilement de l'éviter en tournant le sujet sur l'état soi-disant mémorable de Lightning le même soir. Mais sous l'insistance de la blonde vénitienne, elle fut bien obligée de donner quelques détails. Satisfaite par ces confessions, le large sourire que la petite chipie offrit à Cloud lorsqu'elle le croisa plus tard dans la journée mit ce dernier incroyablement mal à l'aise.

Elle finit sa journée plutôt contente d'elle-même, du moins de la façon dont elle avait géré les choses et adapté sa méthode de travail. Elle allait voir si ça fonctionnait sur la durée. Sa supérieure était passée voir comment elle se débrouillait, peu après sa victoire sur le prétendu stagiaire, ce qui l'avait laissée dans des conditions propices à la diplomatie. Mais elle n'avait même pas eu à utiliser un sourire forcé car elle n'avait pas eu à faire face ni à un ton mielleux ni à une langue de vipère. Elle fila ensuite à la salle de sport, ravie de pouvoir se dépenser en toute tranquillité, rentra prendre une douche, se prépara un repas chaud en écoutant distraitement les news et rejoint son lit avec un sentiment de sérénité véritablement jouissif.

…

…

En se réveillant, sa première pensée fut pour Ashe. Ça faisait désormais presque un mois qu'elle était partie et elle n'avait eu quasiment aucun contact depuis, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé remontait à la semaine suivant la soirée d'adieu. Ainsi elle avait su que le déménagement s'était bien passé, qu'elle parvenait à s'adapter assez facilement, qu'elle était heureuse et autres informations positives du genre. Peut-être avait-elle rencontré une difficulté finalement ? Ou peut-être était-elle trop heureuse dans son nouvel environnement pour penser à son ancien…

Lightning chassa cette pensée d'un geste de la main. Ashe n'était pas comme ça. Elle se préoccupait plus des autres que d'elle-même, et elles étaient amies. Elle avait certainement donné des nouvelles à Tifa en lui demandant de transmettre au reste de la troupe, ce que la brune avait dû oublier de faire. C'était peu probable mais pas impossible. Tout de même, ça restait étrange. Non, c'était sans doute la raison. Donc, première chose à faire en arrivant au bureau : s'enquérir de la situation auprès de la jeune femme aux yeux grenats.

Satisfaite à l'idée, la journaliste sourit en allumant la cafetière. Bahamut vint se frotter contre ses jambes, à son habitude, et réclama d'un miaulement attendrissant son petit bol de lait. Elle le regarda d'un air de réprimande, lui indiquant qu'il se permettait ce genre de gâterie trop souvent. D'un côté elle n'y pouvait rien, lorsqu'il lui faisait ses yeux doux et son ronronnement cajoleur le matin, elle était incapable d'y résister. Et puis, c'était son problème s'il prenait du poids, pas le sien. Elle céda à son caprice, presque avec un malin plaisir en songeant à cela. Elle alluma la télé et s'installa sur la table, sirotant son café en regardant les actualités. Le sujet n'étant d'aucun intérêt à ses yeux, elle opta pour une chaîne musicale. Même résultat. Elle se rabattit sur un cours de cuisine. La vue des fruits aux couleurs vives et chatoyantes lui donna l'eau à la bouche. Elle éteint la télé. Vu la saison, il était inutile d'espérer compter ces petites merveilles au déjeuner. C'était l'un des rares défauts qu'apportait l'hiver.

.

Confortablement installée sur sa chaise en cuir noir, elle lança un regard de défi à son ordinateur, prête à en découdre sereinement avec le travail qui l'attendait. Deux heures plus tard et elle était déjà en avance. Elle se leva, non sans une pointe de culpabilité, et saisit l'occasion de passer voir Tifa, concédant que s'il fallait, elle ne prendrait pas de pause café. Elle frappa avant d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Absolument pas, entre. »

« Comment ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle en venant se poster à côté d'elle.

« Bien. J'ai presque fini de… »

« Je parlais de toi, pas de ton travail. » Corrigea-t-elle avec amusement, s'appuyant contre son bureau avec une familiarité significative.

« Oh. Donc tu es là en tant qu'amie et non en tant que ma supérieure ? »

« Je ne prétendrais jamais à ce titre. »

« Lightning, tu fais ton boulot à merveille. Et tu es une excellente meneuse. »

« … Merci. » Fit-elle en détournant la tête, peu convaincue et surtout gênée d'un tel compliment.

Déstabilisée, elle n'eut pas le temps de freiner le léger rougissement qui enflamma ses pommettes. A cette vision, Tifa sourit tendrement avant de reprendre.

« Donc, tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant afin de se remémorer la raison de sa venue puis remercia intérieurement la brune pour ce changement de sujet.

« Oui. Tu as des nouvelles d'Ashe ? »

La jeune femme en face d'elle fronça les sourcils, faisant disparaître son sourire.

« De qui ? »

Elle avait probablement mal entendu.

« Ashelia. Elle t'a donné des nouvelles depuis la soirée ? Tu sais si elle s'est bien adaptée ? »

La surprise s'intensifia sur les innocents traits de la jeune femme. Elle était perdue et son regard grenat cherchait une explication dans le mystérieux bleu turquoise de son homologue. Lightning resta interdite un court instant, puis elle ouvrit la bouche mais se récria. Enfin elle fronça les sourcils à son tour. L'incompréhension s'était immiscée dans le moindre recoin de son visage. Voyant que son amie l'observait avec un étonnement sincère, elle précisa, confuse par cette réaction qui n'avait nullement lieu d'être.

« Ashelia. » Redit-elle avec automatisme.

Elle fut agacée par le silence et l'air désemparé de sa collègue. Elle croisa les bras et retint un souffle lourd servant d'alternative au mépris qu'elle réservait d'ordinaire aux imbéciles qui n'arrivaient pas à comprendre la première fois. Elle détestait particulièrement répéter. Ici, l'évidence lui échappait volontairement. Elle voulut reprendre la parole mais Tifa l'interrompit.

« Qui est Ashelia ? »

Les yeux de la journaliste s'agrandirent. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? Ses bras se libérèrent machinalement et elle changea de position, se rapprochant sensiblement de sa camarade.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

La brune revêtit une expression amusée, le coin des lèvres relevé, un sourcil légèrement froncé, mais également inquiète, comme si c'était son amie qui faisait l'imbécile et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quel crédit donner à ses propos. Or cela n'étant pas son genre, l'inquiétude prit le dessus et elle exposa avec sérieux ce qui lui semblait plus qu'évident.

« Lightning, je ne connais aucune Ashelia. »

« Mais… »

Les mots s'évanouirent dès qu'ils passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle était perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle bloquait sur la situation de la même manière qu'elle continuerait à vouloir marcher devant un mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, il était impossible pour les deux partis de pouvoir davantage clarifier la situation.

« C'est une sorte de plaisanterie ? »

L'irritation avait contaminé plusieurs notes dans sa demande, aussi Tifa fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

« Enfin Light, arrête, je ne plaisante pas. De qui est-ce que tu parles ? »

Incroyable. Elle était sincère ? La bouche entrouverte et les yeux agrandis devant ce fait, Lightning perdit quelque peu ses moyens.

« Je… non rien, laisse tomber. »

Elle sortit de son bureau sans demander son reste. Son esprit confus ne pouvait tirer aucune explication, et encore moins une conclusion. Tel un automate, elle retourna à son poste et se remit à travailler. Et son inconscient établit un blocage sur ce nouveau problème.

.

Elle avait demandé à ses amis, et avait même fini par demander à ses collègues, mais personne ne connaissait de femme répondant au nom d'Ashelia. Personne ne s'en souvenait. C'était peut-être une mauvaise blague. C'est la pensée la plus logique qui lui traversa l'esprit et s'y accrocha alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Après sa douche, tandis qu'un mélange de légumes crépitait dans une poêle, elle prit le temps d'envoyer un message à Ashelia. Mais lorsqu'elle chercha son numéro dans son répertoire, elle ne put le trouver. Elle galéra à trifouiller le moindre recoin et toutes les options de l'appareil jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de cramé la rappelle à l'ordre. Elle étouffa un juron en posant son téléphone à côté de la gazinière et sauva de son repas ce qui put l'être.

Elle se résolut finalement dans la soirée à aller se coucher sans s'être départie de son inquiétude. A son réveil, cette histoire avait étrangement perdu toute importance à ses yeux et elle ne chercha pas plus loin.

…

Cela faisait quoi, un mois, deux mois que Noctis et elle se tournaient autour ? Elle l'appréciait beaucoup. C'était le premier homme depuis Cid par qui elle était réellement intéressée, et surtout dont elle pouvait croiser le regard sans penser à son ex avec un sentiment de culpabilité. C'est vrai, elle savait que si ça n'avait pas pu marcher avec Cid, ça ne le pourrait avec personne. C'est pour ça qu'elle était foncièrement ravie de le savoir toujours à ses côtés. La relation qu'elle entretenait avec lui était si particulière, si unique, qu'elle ne pouvait la décrire. Elle avait besoin de lui, mais pas de la façon dont il avait besoin d'elle.

Alors Noctis, elle n'avait aucune chance de finir sa vie avec, elle en était certaine. Mais elle voulait essayer, ne pas se projeter, elle savait qu'elle passerait de très bons moments avec lui, elle en avait envie. Elle le découvrait peu à peu et ça l'intéressait, mieux, ça l'amusait. Derrière ses airs de mec confiant, sympathique et avenant se cachait en réalité quelqu'un qui se faisait charrier par ses amis à la moindre occasion. Ce n'était pas un grand timide non plus, mais sa confiance était en branle dès que Lightning lui faisait face. Il hésitait car il voulait toujours faire au mieux. Il galérait à exprimer ses sentiments et même ses émotions étaient maladroites, ce qu'il préférait donc cacher sous cette image d'homme calme et serein sur qui tout le monde pouvait compter. C'était pire qu'elle. Enfin, ça dépendait dans quel sens.

Tifa et Rikku lui avaient déjà dit qu'elle avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Bon certes, elles étaient habituées, après tout Tifa n'était-elle pas avec Cloud ? Lightning utilisait d'ailleurs souvent son ami comme exemple pour qu'on la laisse tranquille. Bref, elle avait de la peine à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait c'était vrai, mais la plupart du temps, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas. Et ça, seuls Cid et Tifa l'avaient compris.

Donc non finalement, Noctis faisait preuve de bonne volonté en comparaison. Il appréciait sa compagnie dans la plus grande simplicité, et c'était ce qui plaisait à la journaliste. Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur de faire tomber sa carapace car il ne cherchait pas à la percer et c'était très bien ainsi. Elle en avait marre qu'on essaie de la décrypter comme un vieux papyrus, marre qu'on lui dise qui elle était et quels étaient ses sentiments. Elle avait envie d'être qui elle voulait et de se comporter de la façon dont elle voulait, elle avait envie d'être libre.

Et Noctis réagissait de façon tellement positive à tout ceci que c'en était purement agréable. Il arrivait à suivre l'élan qu'elle prenait avec fluidité et naturel, alors elle faisait de même. Elle ne lui disait pas d'arrêter de faire le mec sûr de lui alors qu'il doutait, elle ne lui disait pas qu'il avait le droit d'être timide, ils ne se disaient pas qu'ils avaient le droit d'être fragiles. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour l'instant. Ça pouvait changer, elle entrevoyait cette possibilité, et ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait envie de le laisser essayer, de le laisser arriver à ce point.

Donc, cela faisait bien plusieurs semaines qu'ils passaient pas mal de temps ensemble mais se retrouvaient rarement seuls, car trop souvent collés par un voire deux parasites répondant au nom de Prompto et Rikku. Ils avaient pourtant eu l'occasion d'aller boire un verre deux fois et d'aller voir un film. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Cette fois, Noctis avait franchi le pas et posé un pied sur la ligne officielle en l'invitant au restaurant ce samedi soir. Elle avait donc passé l'après-midi à se chercher une nouvelle robe, accompagnée de ses deux meilleures amies. Et elle avait finalement réussi par trouver à la septième boutique visitée. Heureusement, car elle n'aurait pas tenu une de plus.

« Tu es éblouissante ! » S'exclama Rikku qui s'était pour cette journée métamorphosée en kangourou, ne cessant de sautiller sur place et de répéter « J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sors avec Noctis ! » ou bien « Je le savais ! Je suis un génie quand même ? Je te l'avais dit depuis un bail. »

Tifa soupirait ou secouait légèrement la tête, blasée ou amusée, et Lightning se contentait de sourire. Elle remercia ses amies pour leur compagnie et conseils avisés puis suivit le chemin du retour.

C'est en grimpant les escaliers menant à son appartement qu'elle se rendit compte qu'un infime sourire était gravée sur ses lèvres depuis la matinée. Elle se moqua intérieurement de son état qu'elle hésitait à décrire comme "amusant" ou "pitoyable". Elle sortit les clés de son sac, songeant à la soirée qui l'attendait avec plaisir, et voulut introduire ces dernières dans la serrure.

C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte que la porte était entrouverte. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle en aurait lâché son sac, mais elle avait toujours le contrôle de son corps. Toutes ses pensées précédentes furent balayées et remplacées par une montée d'adrénaline due à une pointe de panique. Quelqu'un s'était introduit chez elle et avait violé son espace personnel. Puis une pointe de colère. On l'avait probablement cambriolé ! Et enfin une once de peur. Et si cette personne était toujours dans son appartement ?

Elle devait faire quelque chose, ce n'était pas en restant sur le seuil comme une idiote qu'elle allait obtenir des réponses. Mais quoi ? Devait-elle appeler la police ? Elle était absolument certaine d'avoir fermé la porte à clé en partant. Quelqu'un s'était bel et bien introduit chez elle. Elle observa la serrure. Intacte, de même que la poignée. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'effraction.

Lightning poussa la porte, lentement, et fit un pas en avant. Elle s'immobilisa. Qu'est-ce que… était la seule chose qui résonnait dans le vide de son esprit.

Son appartement avait été saccagé, et saccagé lui semblait un mot faible. Tous les tiroirs, placards, étagères étaient ouverts. Le sol avait disparu. Sa réserve de feuilles blanches avait été pillée et répandue dans toute la maison, recouvrant le parquet d'une fine couche de neige artificielle. Elle aurait pu être d'un blanc pur mais à cela avait été ajouté tous ses dossiers de travail. Triés, pliés, rangés étaient des mots qui n'avaient plus aucun sens. Tout avait été déversé dans le salon comme un torrent haineux, ravageur et implacable. Et puis il y avait du contenu plus personnel qu'elle reconnaissait à travers des ébauches d'articles qu'elle avait découpé du journal pour lequel elle bossait, les premiers qu'elle avait faits. Il y avait des photos qu'elle avait prises lors de ses voyages à l'occasion de ses reportages, d'autres de ses parents et de leur maison où elle avait passé toute sa jeunesse. Il y avait des photos d'elle toute petite, heureuse, désormais noyées dans cette masse diffuse de papiers en tout genre. Plus en évidence se trouvait le cadre avec une photo d'elle et de ses parents, brisé.

Elle se sentit vidée. Sa vie avait été extraite d'elle-même, et elle gisait là, juste devant elle… et se résumait à un incroyable bordel. C'était un amas de choses dérisoires et déliées par cette multitude de tâches blanches. Elle déglutit, sa poitrine semblait compressée par un poids invisible. Toute sa vie, exposée ainsi, aux yeux de n'importe qui, c'était…indescriptible pour elle.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-on fait ça ? Qui était l'enfoiré responsable de ceci !?

Une violente migraine l'assaillit. Déjà bouleversée, elle vacilla puis se ressaisit. Tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête. En regardant le chaos qui noyait son appartement, des images se déversaient dans son esprit en branle, non, pas des images, des souvenirs. Mais ils échappaient à ses pensées, se brisaient dans son regard, elle les cherchait des yeux dans toute cette masse incohérente, en vain.

Puis l'adrénaline chuta et la panique avec.

Ce fut le blanc total. Tout processus de réflexion et de mouvement se bloqua instantanément.

Elle était vide.

Elle aurait pu ressentir de la colère, avoir des envies de meurtre, être déchirée par cette violation de son être, être affligée par cette perte… mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Ces sentiments reposaient en elle, quelque part, mais c'est comme si… ils n'étaient pas aussi importants, pas aussi importants et intenses que ce vide.

Elle était dans un état second, plongée dans cet abîme étrange et insondable où toutes ses attaches avaient été arrachées et humiliées devant ses yeux. Elle était comme "dépersonnalisée". On avait bafoué ce qui lui était propre. Tout était là, il ne semblait manquer aucun objet, et pourtant, ses sens lui disaient qu'il n'y avait plus rien.

Elle prit soudainement une profonde inspiration, comme lorsqu'on regagne enfin la surface de l'eau, et se rua dans sa chambre. Sans grande surprise ses vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol et les portes ouvertes de son armoire n'avaient plus rien à offrir. Elle se tenait là, telle une statue de glace dominant cette pièce figée dans le temps et incapable de fondre. Elle pouvait sentir les échos de la colère qui avait ravagé les lieux, ils effleuraient sa peau de lune en un frisson. Ils étaient tout proches, ils la secouaient lorsqu'elle posait son regard sur les tiroirs de sa commode, arrachés et balancés avec rage. Les couvertures de son lit avaient subi le même sort. Le réveil pendait le long de sa table de chevet, affichant 00h00, preuve de cet étrange néant qui meurtrissait son être.

Lightning se rendit compte qu'elle haletait. Elle retourna dans la cuisine sans que sa vue ne s'adapte à ce nouvel environnement. Elle pensa au chat. Où était-il ? Elle voulut l'appeler, mais aucun son ne pouvait émaner d'elle. La boule qui creusait sa poitrine était si grosse qu'elle écrasait ses poumons et même son œsophage. Elle alla se servir un verre d'eau presque machinalement, comme si son esprit et son corps fonctionnaient en décalé. Elle réalisa donc que sa vaisselle était toujours en place. Ses mains ouvrirent le placard d'en face pour s'apercevoir que les aliments n'avaient pas bougé.

Son verre à la main, adossée contre l'évier, elle put de nouveau contempler le voile qui parait son appartement. Sa respiration se calma peu à peu, au moins son corps acceptait la situation. Elle avait besoin de son téléphone. Elle devait appeler la police. Son téléphone était dans son sac et son sac…n'était plus accroché à son épaule mais échoué sur le sol, près de l'entrée. Elle ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir lâché. Elle fit quelques pas en avant, comme un enfant qui apprend à marcher, puis accéléra brutalement l'allure, comme si elle fuyait quelque chose.

…

« Merci madame, nous vous recontacterons pour toute question ou avancée dans l'enquête. »

L'agent rangea son calepin et s'éloigna d'elle en la saluant, une expression neutre mais un regard compatissant. Elle était quelque peu rassurée, mais la présence des forces de l'ordre chez elle, le cœur sécurisé de son quotidien, n'avait fait que mettre du plomb dans cette incroyable réalité. Plus de peur ni de colère, elle se sentait désormais seule et meurtrie.

Quand le dernier agent eut franchi le pas de sa porte, le calme lui glaça l'échine. Elle soupira longuement, évacuant les derniers surplus d'adrénaline. Elle avait seulement envoyé un message à Noctis pour lui dire que leur soirée était annulée en raison d'un imprévu qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard, lui assurant que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle n'avait surtout pas eu la force de prévenir les autres, ne voulant ni poser des mots sur ce foutoir surréaliste ni être prise en tenaille par des explications incessantes téléphoniques et l'arrivée de la police. Elle songea à joindre Tifa. Elle devrait peut-être la mettre au courant maintenant. L'écran resta blanc, elle ne savait pas quoi écrire. Elle se surprit à vouloir lui demander de venir, de passer la nuit à ses côtés car elle ne voulait pas rester seule. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas la déranger. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait demander à Cid. Non, il était la dernière personne à qui elle devait demander ce genre de choses. Pourtant elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle avait besoin de sa présence, de sa chaleur et de son affection. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et pouvoir s'y blottir toute la nuit, en silence, et sans autre intention.

Elle ferma les yeux, songeant au réconfort que cette image lui apportait. C'était un peu creux mais c'était une image encore assez nette pour qu'elle puisse s'y raccrocher. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle tomba sur les lieux dévastés presqu'avec étonnement. Et non, ce n'était pas une illusion. Elle baissa le regard sur son portable qu'elle tenait toujours au creux de sa main et força sa réflexion sur le texte qu'elle devait taper. Néanmoins une présence perturba sa concentration. Une présence décidément trop familière.

Elle leva les yeux de son écran, une silhouette sur sa droite, visible du coin de l'œil, confirma ses soupçons. Elle releva complètement la tête sans pour autant la tourner vers la personne qui se tenait dans la cuisine, adossée au comptoir. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Et elle sut. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement tandis que son esprit accusait le coup.

« C'est toi. »

Elle porta son regard tranchant comme l'acier sur la brune qui l'observait avec une expression indifférente. La colère et l'indignation resurgirent.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça. »

La pulsienne se redressa, croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et la toisa sans méchanceté, avec ce qui aurait pu être une lueur de défi si elle n'avait pas semblé si détachée de la situation.

« … »

La journaliste se crispa. Elle eut peine à desserrer les dents.

« Pourquoi… »

La bête rageuse qui se balançait contre les parois de son corps, lacérant les tissus de sa cage à coups de griffes, annihilait toute civilité. Elle lui aurait sauté à la gorge mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, quelque chose freinait sa frénésie et cela même l'énervait davantage. Peut-être était-ce le peu d'importance que semblait y attacher la coupable.

« Ça t'a fait quelque chose ? »

Elle tomba des nues face à tant de désinvolture, mais le grondement de l'animal la remit rapidement sur pied.

« Si ça m'a…tu te fiches de moi ? » Cracha-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de la pulsienne.

L'animal blessé est plus qu'agressif.

« Ça ne m'amuse pas Lightning figure-toi. »

« Alors pourquoi !? »

« Tu sais pourquoi. »

Elle leva les yeux et les bras au ciel, se demandant pourquoi même est-ce qu'elle avait essayé d'engager la conversation. Peut-être avait-elle espéré obtenir une véritable réponse, pour changer. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, tentant d'apaiser sa colère par le chant de la raison. S'énerver ne lui servirait à rien sinon gaspiller de l'énergie, ce dont elle manquait cruellement. Elle était épuisée par tout ceci. Puisque l'autre avait décidé de ne pas réagir, elle ne pouvait plus se défouler correctement.

Elle lui tourna le dos et revint dans le salon. Elle commença à ramasser ses papiers, comme si ne pas l'avoir dans son champ de vision lui permettait de calmer ses nerfs à vif. Si en plus de ça elle pouvait s'occuper les mains et l'esprit, il y avait des chances pour qu'elle ne craque pas. De minces chances.

« Lightning. »

La voix impérieuse de la chasseresse la stoppa en pleine tâche. Elle dut fermer les yeux pour évacuer l'hostilité qui faisait vibrer la moindre parcelle de son être. Sans succès.

« La ferme. »

« Ecoute-moi. »

Elle se retourna brusquement.

« Pourquoi je devrais t'écouter !? Tu vas me ressortir les mêmes conneries que la dernière fois ? Que tout ça c'est qu'une illusion créée par une entité grand-guignolesque ? Donc que ce n'est pas grave si tout est en bordel ? C'est pas grave si tu déchires ma vie ? C'est pas grave si tu as pris tout ce qu'il y avait en moi et que tu l'as jeté comme si c'était insignifiant !? »

Fang marqua un temps d'arrêt. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blond rosi n'était peut-être pas disposée à l'écouter mais au moins leur conversation ne l'avait pas laissée aussi indemne qu'elle avait cru, et elle avait compris ses intentions. Et chose plus incroyable encore, Lightning mettait ses sentiments à nus.

Oui c'était exactement ça. Elle mettait pile les bons mots dessus. Inconsciemment elle y était, Lightning se tenait là où elle avait voulu l'emmener, au bord de la vérité. Ça y est, il ne manquait plus grand-chose pour qu'elle comprenne enfin ! Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, elle y était presque, oui ! La colère était son exutoire, une fois qu'elle se serait vidée, il ne resterait que la réalité ! Et tant que Lightning s'exprimait eu lieu de s'emmurer dans un silence glacial, l'espoir était permis.

Elle pouvait encore l'aider. Elle la sentait si proche, au fond de son cœur, elle le savait. Fang frémissait d'impatience, elle attendait cela depuis si longtemps. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus pour l'aider ? Oh il y avait tellement de choses à dire. Pour la première fois la joie reprenait le dessus, et elle en perdait ses mots tant son être vibrait devant l'écho de la femme qu'elle aimait.

« Je… »

« La ferme ! Barre-toi ! »

« Non, j'en ai pas l'intention. Je veux te parler. »

Le calme de cette femme tarissait sa colère, Lightning était outrée par ce manque de réaction. Elle recherchait l'affrontement, n'était-ce pas ce que la brune avait pourtant voulu créer en détruisant son lieu de vie ? Et maintenant elle le lui refusait ? Mais de quel droit !?

« Tu as mis mon appartement en pièces et tu restes plantée là comme si tu n'en avais rien à foutre, et c'est moi qui dois t'écouter ? Dégage. »

« … »

« Je ne le redirai pas, dégage. »

Elle se rapprocha d'elle, menaçante dans son éternelle froideur tranchante. Pourtant elle n'arrivait plus à se dresser en ce bloc de glace contre quoi tout ricochait lamentablement. Le moindre souffle de la pulsienne la faisait fondre d'une façon incroyablement douloureuse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle réagissait autant ? Elle qui était d'ordinaire si calme et si impassible, comment pouvait-elle perdre le contrôle à la moindre parole de cette femme !? Elle voulut lever son bras, briser d'un poing déterminé cet air devenu serein que lui offrait la brune, cette impuissance qu'elle lui renvoyait en pleine face. Puis elle se souvint qu'elles étaient incapables de se toucher. La frapper ne lui tirerait aucune satisfaction et c'était bien dommage.

« Tu as de la chance d'être un fantôme. »

Piquée au vif, ce fut au tour de la brune de se rapprocher. Oh non non il ne fallait pas que Lightning s'égare de nouveau.

« Je ne suis _pas_ un fantôme. »

La journaliste s'arrêta une seconde, un soupçon de puissance allié à une satisfaction malicieuse traversa sa colère. Elle touchait là une corde sensible, une corde qui jouait sur les émotions de la brune et la faisait réagir. Etait-elle vexée d'être si peu considérée ? Parfait.

« Tu en es un. A vrai dire tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire fantôme. Une illusion qui cherche à être réelle. C'est pathétique. »

Fang était clouée, exact, mais elle laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Elle aurait pu rebondir dessus et riposter sur le même ton. Mais elle ne connaissait Lightning que trop bien, et savait reconnaître une réplique perfide et creuse quand elle en voyait une. Ce n'était qu'un moyen de se défendre. Si cela avait été sa pure pensée, elle en aurait été la maîtresse et pas le sujet.

« J'avais failli oublier ton petit côté pétasse hargneuse quand tu perds tous tes moyens ! »

« Hun ? »

La jeune femme se recula, de nouveau en position de faiblesse. Frappée par cette insulte désinvolte et ce ton plaisantin, elle ne savait quoi répliquer. Elle était démunie.

« Donc, reprenons où nous en étions. Je ne suis pas un fantôme, sinon comment aurais-je pu dévaster ton appartement hein ? »

Colère.

« Tais-toi… »

« Tu le sais. Tu connais la réponse. »

Panique.

« C'est parce que je suis rée… »

« LA FERME, FANG ! »

Silence. Pas une n'émit le moindre bruit ni le moindre souffle.

Fang était sans voix. En ce seul instant, grâce à ce seul mot, tout s'était évanoui. Leur dispute, sa colère, sa joie, sa panique, son appréhension, son angoisse… Le temps lui-même s'était suspendu comme si la puissance de ce mot avait attisé la peur d'Etro. Et maintenant la tension retombait, laissant place à la délivrance pour la chasseresse.

Lightning s'en souvenait. Elle se souvenait de son nom à elle, elle en était consciente. Elle ne put contenir la joie immense qui envahit tout son être, un sourire resplendissant s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle avait raison et elle avait eu raison depuis le début. Lightning se trouvait là depuis tout ce temps et ses efforts payaient ! Ça marchait ! Ses souvenirs lui revenaient !

Lightning porta une main tremblante devant sa bouche. Ses doigts fébriles effleurèrent ses lèves entrouvertes presque avec peur, comme si elles avaient commis l'irréparable. Qu'avait-elle dit…? Pourquoi…pourquoi son estomac se contractait, pourquoi ses muscles se crispaient et pourquoi son cœur se tordait de cette façon, la faisant souffrir le martyre ? La moindre parcelle de son être était en ébullition. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir touché du son de sa voix quelque chose auquel elle n'avait pas droit. Son esprit ne suivait plus aucune raison, il l'étourdissait à balancer à tout va des flashes montrant la jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène sur divers décors flous. Ses muscles s'enflammaient, électrisés par toute cette tension nerveuse. A chaque image, son cœur se recroquevillait sur lui-même. La douleur était insoutenable.

« Light ! »

Elle vit sa main glisser dans le vide, cherchant quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, puis son corps basculer en arrière. Fang se précipita pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe mais ne ressentit que frustration quand ses mains traversèrent le corps de son amie.

Lightning s'effondra au sol sans ressentir le moindre choc. A demi consciente, elle laissa son regard se balader de droite à gauche avec confusion. Sa vision se floutait peu à peu, elle put cependant distinguer la brune se positionner au-dessus d'elle. Elle sentit son souffle caresser son visage, à moins que ce ne soit le sien qui se répandait sur sa peau de lune comme un voile assoupissant.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas la perdre maintenant ! La colère saisit les traits de la pulsienne, guidés par une pointe d'affolement. Elle voulut attraper le visage de sa compagne entre ses mains mais passa au travers, encore et encore, elle dut ainsi réprimer nombre de réflexes. Elle sentait qu'elle la perdait, elle la sentait lui échapper une nouvelle fois et elle maudissait Etro qui lui dérobait son énergie.

« Ça va aller Light, tout va bien se passer… »

Et, impuissante, elle la regarda sombrer dans l'inconscience.

.

Fang se releva. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider et ça l'enrageait au plus haut point. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, allongée sur le parquet de sa cuisine. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Ses yeux de jade parcoururent la pièce dans l'espoir de trouver une idée. Ils tombèrent sur le sac à main de Lightning posé sur la table. Elle se rua dessus et farfouilla à l'intérieur pour en sortir le téléphone portable de la jeune femme. Elle passa en revue les derniers messages et appels échangés et reconnut à sa surprise quelques prénoms. Qui devait-elle appeler ? Ceux qui revenaient le plus souvent étaient Tifa, Rikku et Noctis. Est-ce que l'un d'eux correspondait aux personnes qu'elle apercevait lorsqu'elle rêvait ? Cet étrange état onirique où elle suivait la vie de Lightning sous le regard omniscient d'Etro ? Etat dans lequel elle était plongée parfois, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, lorsqu'elle était de retour dans la salle du trône du Valhalla.

Nourrissant un certain mépris instinctif pour ce Noctis, son choix se porta sur Tifa. Elle replaça la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, dès que son image s'afficha, pour l'avoir vue fréquemment. Que devait-elle dire maintenant ? Elle n'était même pas sûre que l'autre puisse l'entendre, déjà qu'à part Lightning, elle doutait qu'on puisse la voir.

Finalement elle laissa le téléphone sonner. Tout cela n'était qu'une lubie de la déesse alors elle allait forcément arranger ça.

Mais cette fois Lightning se souviendrait. Cette fois elle avait ouvert une brèche dans son illusion, une qui ne pouvait être refermée. Elle l'avait lu dans les yeux céruléen qu'elle chérissait tant.

…

Lorsque Lightning se réveilla, elle ne se souvint qu'une d'une chose : Fang. Ce prénom ne lui évoquait rien, si ce n'était celui du pseudo-fantôme qui l'entraînait dans son délire depuis des semaines et des semaines. Elle ne savait plus combien exactement.

Le froid l'atteint rapidement maintenant qu'elle avait repoussé la chaleur de sa couette protectrice. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson.

Fang. Ce même frisson se propagea jusqu'à son cœur. Cela ne lui évoquait peut-être rien de tangible, aucune connaissance qu'elle aurait pu associer à ce prénom, mais cela déclenchait une myriade de sensations et d'émotions brèves mais intenses, insaisissables, qui électrisaient son être. Il lui était pourtant impossible de mettre la main ni même un mot dessus, elles étaient trop rapides pour qu'elle puisse les ressentir véritablement. Elle ignorait d'où elles venaient ni même pourquoi elles surgissaient à l'évocation de ce prénom.

Elle s'en accoutuma au fil de la journée, guidée par une sensation de sérénité qui éloignait le moindre doute.

.

Fang désormais, lors de ses incursions dans la vie de la journaliste, pouvait entendre non seulement la voix de cette dernière, mais également celle des autres. C'était comme si Etro tentait de la convaincre de la véracité de cet endroit, de la profondeur de l'existence de ces personnes. Elle s'en moquait. La déesse pouvait employer n'importe quel moyen de persuasion, elle y serait insensible. Sa détermination et son espoir l'avaient emmenée jusqu'ici, elle n'allait certainement pas abandonner maintenant. Elle n'était pas prête de quitter la vie de Lightning, une vie qui suivait manifestement son cours.

…

…

Ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle passa dans le bureau de Rikku pour s'enquérir de l'avancée de son éditorial, elle trouva la demoiselle en pleurs. Elle tenta comme elle put de sécher ses larmes devant la nouvelle arrivante. Passé la surprise, Lightning se précipita auprès d'elle et tenta d'ouvrir le dialogue. Ne récoltant aucun succès elle passa à l'étape suivante, qui était de poser une main sur son épaule en guise de soutien. N'ayant pas plus de réussite, elle se résolut au dernier élan envisageable : la serrer dans ses bras en murmurant quelque vague réconfort puisqu'elle n'avait aucune idée du problème en question. A force de frictionner ses épaules, de façon un peu trop rigide, elle parvint à calmer son amie. S'ensuivit plusieurs reniflements, Lightning attrapa un mouchoir pour y remédier, avant qu'elle se sente capable de parler.

« C'est cette fichue harpie… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Que j'étais stupide et que j'étais virée. »

« Quoi !? Mais…pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Elle a dit –snif, que mon travail n'était pas satisfaisant et qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur moi. »

« C'est n'importe quoi. »

« Okay j'ai oublié de faire le dernier dossier docu' mais- »

Lightning soupira, elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus et se massait le front, priant pour que la demoiselle cesse de débiter des excuses à toute vitesse. Son souhait peinant à se réaliser, elle dut l'interrompre.

« Ecoute, je vais aller lui parler d'accord ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Déjà qu'elle t'aime pas ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Son amie ne put réprimer un sourire, même tremblotant. Lightning lui adressa un clin d'œil, un air chaleureux et plein d'assurance. C'est ainsi qu'elle la laissa pour se diriger vers l'antre de la fameuse harpie. Elle fit signe au passage à Tifa, lui indiquant le bureau de la blonde pour qu'elle prenne le relais.

Ses pas étaient au départ guidés par un calme serein et la volonté de résoudre le problème diplomatiquement. Mais curieusement, à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du bureau de sa chef, ses traits se durcirent, affichant une détermination implacable, et sa mâchoire se crispa, laissant ainsi entrevoir une colère latente. Des flashs de faible intensité mais contenant de vives images et émotions l'assaillirent. Elle poussa les deux portes vitrées de la salle sans ménagement et avança en accélérant le pas jusqu'au bureau de la très protocolaire mademoiselle Nabaat sans y être invitée. Cette dernière, qui ne put dissimuler son étonnement, allait commencer l'offensive par une réprimande outrée, mais Lightning ne lui en laissa pas le temps et pointa sur elle un doigt menaçant.

« Comment osez-vous vous en prendre à mes amis !? Un enfant… Comment pouvez-vous user de la faiblesse des gens de cette façon !? Et tout ça pour quoi ? La réussite de l'entreprise de Disley ? Votre petite satisfaction personnelle ? Vous agissez comme si vous jouiez avec des pions mais vous ne serez jamais reine que sur l'échiquier. Vous n'êtes pas mieux que les autres, vous êtes tout aussi aveugle. Alors remballez vos petits soldats et laissez-nous tranquille. Nous ne nous céderons pas. Jamais. »

« Comment os-… »

Lightning l'attrapa férocement par le col de sa chemise avant de lancer sa dernière menace d'une voix profonde.

« Si vous essayez de nouveau de nuire à mes amis je vous ferai tomber Nabaat. Et la chute sera dure, croyez-moi. »

Elle la relâcha pour la laisser retomber brutalement sur son siège, médusée. Toute activité avait été interrompue et toutes les têtes la suivaient. Elle quitta les lieux en bravant tous les obstacles sur son chemin, avec fracas dans la plupart des cas. Même sa voiture aurait tremblé en l'apercevant au coin de la rue.

Ce n'est qu'une minute ou deux après le passage de la tempête que le calme revint dans le bâtiment, après qu'une furie enragée et humiliée ait ordonné de reprendre le travail. Rikku et Tifa se regardèrent.

Inquiètes était un mot faible.

Et ce n'est qu'en franchissant le seuil de son appartement que Lightning sortit de sa bulle pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était comme enlever des bouchons d'oreille et pénétrer dans ce monde familier et pourtant si inédit car jusqu'alors privé de sons. Son cœur, qu'elle entendait battre, se serra brièvement et son esprit se tordit pour essayer de décortiquer ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte. La seule chose dont elle était certaine c'était qu'elle allait être virée. Et elle se considérerait chanceuse si Nabaat ne portait pas plainte.

…

« Écoute, quoiqu'il en soit j'ai fait poser tes congés. Je ne te garantis rien, enfin je suis plutôt sûre que ça ne changera pas grand-chose mais bon… »

« Merci Tifa. »

« C'est normal. Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin d'autre chose ? Je peux passer ce soir. »

« C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais me reposer, ça ira mieux. »

Après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à son amie elle raccrocha. Elle garda son téléphone en main, main qui vint se loger sous son menton pour servir de pilier. Son coude posé sur la table en verre, elle réfléchissait. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se souvenait malheureusement très bien de ce qui s'était passé. Elle revoyait la scène au ralenti, encore et encore. Elle s'entendait parler, c'était tellement étrange, comme si ce n'était pas adressé à la bonne personne. Il y avait cet instant, quand la colère la submergeait…la pièce manquante. C'était pourtant bien la personne de Nabaat qui l'avait autant bouleversé. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi s'était-elle énervée ? Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'elle avait puisé cette force, même si elle savait pertinemment que ça émanait d'elle. C'était comme si elle avait eu recours à des sentiments qui faisaient partie d'elle mais qui n'étaient pas les siens. C'était complètement insensé.

Et si c'étaient les sentiments d'une autre Lightning ?

Elle se secoua mentalement. C'était impossible. Et stupide.

Bahamut bondit sur la table et vint se frotter contre son bras, ponctuant son arrivée d'un ronronnement réconfortant. Lightning posa son téléphone pour céder à sa demande de caresses.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant hein ? »

Elle soupira. Son attention s'éloigna du chat et son regard se fixa distraitement sur le mur du fond. Elle devrait songer à chercher un nouveau travail, pourtant elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle était lasse et il y avait cette idée qu'une fois tombée de sommeil dans le pays des merveilles, elle se réveillerait sur un nouveau jour où tout ceci n'aurait jamais existé. Elle retournerait travailler, prendrait son plateau ou son sandwich avec ses amis et irait prendre un verre en compagnie d'un charmant inconnu. Elle n'y croyait qu'à peine, mais honnêtement elle était incapable de se projeter plus loin, alors quant à la nécessité de savoir ce qu'il faudrait faire dans deux semaines, c'était définitivement hors de portée.

Elle partit se coucher après le rituel du débarbouillage, lavage de dents et enfilage de pyjama, et laissa même le chat dormir sur le lit. Il fallait bien que la situation profite à quelqu'un.

.

Quand elle se réveilla, les faits lui revinrent immédiatement en mémoire. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de les chasser. N'obtenant aucun résultat elle se tourna vers son fidèle compagnon toujours lové au bout du matelas. Son appel silencieux ricocha sur l'emprise de Morphée, laissant l'animal à son repos. Lightning soupira de nouveau et décida de mettre ses troubles en attente. Elle observa son réveil, le mettant en charge de son répit. Plus que 15 heures à s'occuper avant de pouvoir retourner dormir.

Après le rituel du matin : habillage, aérage, petit déj' et enfin salle de bains, elle entreprit…le grand nettoyage. Armée d'un balai dont les poils se dressaient avec détermination, prêts à se battre malgré les blessures passées, et d'un aspirateur pour amorcer la charge, la jeune femme se lança dans le combat corps et âme. Aidée par un air de musique provenant de son ordinateur portable, la radio ayant officiellement trépassée, elle se mouvait avec grâce et habileté parmi les opposants. De coup d'estoc en balayage, elle faisait voler les bataillons de poussière. Les fibres, les peluches, les cheveux, les non-identifiés –probablement des mercenaires appelés en renfort-, rien ne lui résistait. Ce fut un véritable massacre. Les forces ennemies battirent en retraite en jurant ne pas revenir avant au moins quatre ou cinq jours. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à amadouer le chat avec des croquettes pour qu'il soit gentil et évite de mettre des poils partout en se grattant.

Satisfaite, la fée du logis opta pour une douche bien méritée. Bahamut attendit justement qu'elle soit débarrassée de toute crasse pour réclamer son pot de corruption.

Une fois son devoir accompli, Lightning se planta devant la baie vitrée, thé en main. Le temps était gris, ça lui retirait toute envie spécifique.

Elle songea à appeler ses parents. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu de leurs nouvelles. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait aller les voir, marcher jusqu'à leur vieux ranch et monter son cheval, ça lui ferait probablement du bien. Et puis les paroles d'une certaine brune lui revinrent en mémoire. _Ton père est mort quand tu étais jeune, tu m'as dit que tu n'avais quasiment aucun souvenir de lui. Et tu avais quinze ans quand ta mère est morte d'une maladie._

C'était faux. Elle avait eu une enfance très heureuse avec son lot d'aventures en tout genre. Ses parents l'avaient toujours aimé et soutenu en toute situation. Elle s'en souvenait. Elle le savait. Et comme pour prouver que c'était vrai, elle tapa le numéro de leur maison. Un élan de fierté l'empêcha cependant de presser le symbole du téléphone vert. Elle n'avait pas besoin de prouver quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit.

Satisfaite, la demoiselle s'installa sur le canapé, suivie de près par le félin beige, et alluma la télé tout en buvant son breuvage au jasmin.

.

Elle parvint à tenir cinq jours ainsi. Elle prenait son temps pour faire les courses, se balader dans le parc, errer dans les magasins, vagabonder dans les rues le soir, courir, amener le chat chez le vétérinaire pour un contrôle de routine… Elle dût éviter la salle de gym par crainte d'y rencontrer un visage familier, le concessionnaire qui lui rappelait qu'elle allait certainement être à court de revenus et le quartier où elle travaillait. Et par-dessus tout, elle s'empêcha de penser à une certaine personne. Cinq jours.

Puis elle se décida enfin à appeler à l'aide.

« Hey, ça va ? »

« Oui. Non, pas vraiment… je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dernièrement mais… quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Est-ce que je peux faire quoique ce soit ? »

« … Est-ce qu'on peut se voir ? »

« Bien sûr. Demain en fin d'aprèm, disons vers 18h ? Tu auras débauché ? »

Lightning leva les yeux du sol pour contempler le bleu nocturne du ciel, se perdant plusieurs secondes dans son immensité et sa profondeur. La voix à l'autre bout du fil s'était faite lointaine, et le silence qui commença à s'installer l'éloigna davantage de l'instant présent. Si ça n'avait été pour le dernier mot, qui lui revint à l'esprit à cause de sa désagréable sonorité, elle serait définitivement partie.

« Heu oui. C'est parfait. On se voit demain. »

« D'accord. Prends soin de toi. »

« Toi aussi. Cid… merci. »

« Je suis là. »

Elle sourit faiblement avant de raccrocher. Elle se rallongea. La tête sur le bras du canapé, et le chat roulé en boule sur son ventre, elle s'endormit.

.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra en apercevant la teinte brumeuse du ciel d'un bleu assombri entrecoupé de stries roses. Avait-elle manqué le rendez-vous ?

Une observation approfondie lui permit de réaliser que la ville n'était pas au bord de l'assoupissement mais sur le point de s'éveiller. Rassurée, elle soupira. Elle se voyait mal se lancer à la poursuite du sommeil maintenant que ce pic d'adrénaline avait secoué son système. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au chat qui reposait désormais sur le dossier du canapé et que la situation n'avait pas alerté. Lightning esquissa un mouvement pour repousser la couverture étendue sur elle. Sa nuque craqua au passage, lui tirant un rictus, et ses membres engourdis peinèrent à obéir. Elle réprima un gémissement en se disant qu'elle ne récoltait que ce qui l'attendait, à s'être ainsi assoupie sur le canapé.

Une étrange sensation électrisa le bout de ses doigts lorsqu'elle toucha le plaid. Elle se souvint l'avoir laissé dans la chambre la veille car elle avait eu froid la nuit précédente. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Elle écarta la question vers un recoin de son esprit car la seule réponse que ça lui inspirait était inadmissible.

Afin de se changer les idées et de s'aérer elle opta pour un footing. Elle se leva et partit enfiler une tenue adaptée, se servit un jus d'orange et grignota une barre céréalière. Elle fit quelques étirements pour préparer ses muscles, prit son lecteur audio, ses clés, ferma la porte, et enfin prête, mit ses oreillettes et se lança.

Les premières notes de piano rebondirent sur les marches qu'elle descendait. L'air frais l'accueillit à bras ouvert lorsqu'elle poussa les portes d'entrée de l'immeuble. Ravie par cette caresse rafraîchissante, elle saluait néanmoins la présence de sa veste blanche aux manches et poches orange. Le battement grave de la musique s'accorda à celui de son cœur. Un bref regard alentour avant que le paysage se mette à défiler et que Lightning se mette à oublier.

 _It doesn't hurt me_

Peu à peu engloutie dans sa bulle, sa vision se fixa sur l'horizon. Les bâtiments sur ses côtés se fondirent en tâches aux couleurs variées, diluées par sa vitesse et le ciel qui s'orientait de nouveau vers le gris.

 _You wanna feel how it feels ?_

Sa respiration devenait sa seule focalisation. Ce souffle qui glissait régulièrement sur sa peau nacrée, répandant une chaleur aussitôt refroidie par la température ambiante, se manifestant alors par cette brume blanche et éphémère, était la preuve d'une vie palpitante à l'intérieur de ce corps glacé.

 _You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me ?_

Plus rien n'avait d'importance excepté l'instant présent, excepté ce souffle qui emplissait ses poumons d'un air salvateur. Elle accéléra l'allure.

 _You wanna hear about the deal I'm making ?_

Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien, heureuse, satisfaite, prête à libérer un peu de cette vie qui circulait en elle. Ses muscles tiraient encore légèrement mais c'était un mal pour un bien.

 _You and me_

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, brisant le schéma de sa respiration comme pour mieux en chasser les entraves. Elle vira à droite, prenant ainsi la direction d'Hyde Park qu'elle comptait suivre sur la longueur avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Elle passa devant l'imposant et majestueux Royal Albert Hall, un monument qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Elle avait déjà été voir un ou deux concerts mais ça faisait un moment, elle savait que l'intérieur était tout aussi impressionnant même si elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

 _And if I only could_

 _Make a deal with God_

 _And get him to swap our places_

A chaque fois qu'elle s'évadait de son appartement pour se fondre dans le tumulte de la vie londonienne, elle réalisait à quel point elle était chanceuse. Elle avait un foyer, des amis, une famille, un chat ! Oui, elle était chanceuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait espérer de plus ?

 _Tell me we both matter, don't we ?_

Sans savoir pourquoi ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle dut fermer les paupières plusieurs fois pour que cet excès d'humidité daigne s'évaporer. Elle expulsa ce surplus par une expiration plus longue et bruyante. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle à la fin ? Elle serra les dents et accéléra encore la course. Les pulsations de son cœur éliminèrent le reste de ses doutes. Plus vite. Elle passait son temps à courir ces jours-ci. Elle aimait ça. Elle atteint sa vitesse maximale et poussa jusqu'à sentir ses mollets surchauffer. C'était libérateur. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point.

Elle dut s'arrêter, à bout de souffle. Haletante, elle se mit à sourire bien que le froid écorche sa gorge maintenant vulnérable. Rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance. Elle se trouverait un autre boulot. Elle pouvait même se trouver une autre ville. Mais elle aimait bien cet endroit. Elle y était à l'aise. C'était chez elle après tout. Ce n'était pas son appartement en particulier, c'étaient ces rues larges, ces maisons de brique aux couleurs jolies qu'importe les nuances du temps. C'était son mode de vie. Tranquille, confortable, doux.

Le bonheur en toute simplicité.

Quelque chose de mouillé se posa délicatement sur le bout de son nez. Lightning releva la tête pour apercevoir une nuée de flocons tomber du ciel. La neige. La pointe de ravissement enfantin s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'elle était venue pour être remplacée par une drôle de sensation.

 _Si je te parle de Snow, ça ne te rappelle rien ?_

Elle aurait aimé dire un sentiment indescriptible mais ce n'était pas ça, plutôt inaccessible. Elle _savait_ qu'il y avait quelque chose de lié à cet instant, à ce mot, mais elle était incapable de le voir, de se souvenir. Sa vision était floue, son esprit tournait en rond, se battait contre cet assourdissement soudain. Ce fut le noir total.

.

Des éclats de voix, des rires joyeux, on l'appelait. Elle observait les chahuteurs avec un sourire, un bien-être distant mais satisfait. On l'appelait. Le grand blond se tourna vers elle, l'invitant à les rejoindre au lieu de rester à l'écart. Il l'appelait. Un regard de jade la suivait avec malice.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Madame vous allez bien ? »

Le sol froid, une main sur son épaule, des gens autour d'elle, sa tête bourdonnait.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous vous êtes évanouie. »

Elle voulut se redresser mais on la freina dans son élan, le monsieur qui la tenait en particulier. Elle appuya son regard sur lui pour essayer de comprendre.

« Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? »

Il était grand, la quarantaine, les cheveux châtains, la barbe naissante et portait des lunettes.

« Oui. »

Mais quand les mots franchirent ses lèvres, le visage changea. C'était un homme aux cheveux d'un bleu très argenté, les traits durs et le visage fermé. De petits yeux incisifs et un port militaire. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis que les battements de son cœur s'intensifièrent.

« Papa ? »

Son murmure fut suffisamment étouffé pour n'attirer aucune attention. Le visage qui lui faisait face perdit sa clarté au même instant. Elle secoua la tête et insista pour se lever, tentant de ne pas céder à la panique. Elle ne voulait plus qu'on la touche, qu'on l'examine, qu'on lui parle.

« Attendez ! Vous ne devriez- »

« Laissez-moi ! »

Elle repoussa la personne qui la retenait et se remit à courir, faisant fi des exclamations de surprise qui tombèrent sur son passage.

La prochaine chose qu'elle eut le temps de réaliser était qu'elle était de retour à son appartement. Elle jeta les clés sur la table et s'y appuya, à bout de souffle. Elle serra sa veste contre elle, saisie par une vague de froid.

« Bahamut ! »

L'appel presque désespéré la surprit autant que le chat qui sortit précipitamment de sa chambre, monta sur la table et vint se frotter contre elle, inquiet. Elle le caressa avec reconnaissance, il ronronna de plaisir et de soulagement. Elle mit de l'eau à chauffer avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Le miroir l'accueillit avec un reflet très pâle. Elle se déshabilla en espérant que laver la pollution et la sueur de son corps emporterait tout le reste.

Le liquide brûlant marquait sa peau d'un rose vif. Elle n'en avait cure. Absorbé dans son effort pour annihiler la douleur, son esprit était engourdi. Parfait.

Propre et désormais habillée, elle sortit de sa chambre et vit la tasse de thé fumante posée sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle tressaillit. Elle sortit la boîte de somnifères qu'elle avait acheté cette semaine et avala un comprimé. Peut-être qu'elle hallucinait parce qu'elle manquait de sommeil ? Elle avait déjà écarté cette hypothèse auparavant. Les somnifères avaient-ils également des effets secondaires ? Toujours pas. Peu importait, elle ne tarda pas à s'effondrer sur son lit.

…

Lightning se réveilla en sursaut, alertée par un impératif qu'elle s'était elle-même imposé. Un coup d'œil sur la droite lui apprit ce dont elle doutait déjà : elle était en retard. Encore. Le genre de choses qui ne lui arrivait jamais avait décidément tendance à se répéter telle une boucle intemporelle. Retard. Hallucination. Bref. Elle se leva brusquement, se passa de l'eau sur le visage et claqua la porte, son sac encore au bout des doigts. Elle était en retard, c'était tout ce à quoi elle devait penser.

La lumière était à portée, la fin du tunnel proche, elle allait pouvoir soulager sa conscience, son fardeau. Et si elle continuait à rouler à cette allure, elle arriverait sans doute à temps, avant que Cid parte, qu'il l'abandonne. Mais il ne ferait jamais ça. Il allait l'aider à apaiser ses tourments, à éteindre le feu qui la rongeait alternant entre ses muscles et son cerveau. Ainsi, il attendrait sagement au café qu'elle arrive. Elle s'excuserait pour son retard et tout irait bien. Puis ils en discuteraient longuement. D'abord il la rassurerait, puis ils échangeraient quelques nouvelles et banalités. Ensuite il reviendrait sur son problème avec une explication rationnelle. Elle lui avouerait avoir probablement perdu son travail mais encore, il aurait une solution. Cid avait toujours une solution. Il était la solution.

Voilà, une fois qu'elle en aurait parlé avec quelqu'un de confiance, l'illusion s'estomperait et elle pourrait remettre les deux pieds dans la réalité.

Elle soupira, difficile de calmer les battements de son cœur, comme de se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait été aussi stressée. Un entretien d'embauche ? Non. Une interview ? Non plus. Des examens ? Là ça commençait à remonter trop loin dans sa mémoire, même pour elle.

La vision du café quelques mètres plus loin relâcha une vague de soulagement qui la décrispa. Le volant lui en fut très certainement gré. Elle se gara en prenant son temps et osa enfin se regarder dans le rétroviseur arrière. Elle le remit en place avec un grognement. L'avantage était que Cid l'avait déjà vue dans à peu près toutes les conditions. Son teint blanchâtre ne faisait donc pas exception.

Elle passa la porte et leva le menton afin que son regard puisse englober la pièce au-delà du comptoir. Elle repéra son ancien amant à l'autre bout, le regard tourné distraitement vers l'extérieur, son portable en main, attendant visiblement des nouvelles de la situation. Il était beau. Il aurait pu tomber amoureux de n'importe quelle femme, ou jamais selon ses propres dires, mais il l'avait choisi elle. Même si ce n'était pas les mêmes sentiments qui les unissaient, il y avait de quoi être flattée.

Il était calme, serein, comme d'habitude. Comme si le monde ne lui inspirait aucune peur, ou du moins aucune qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter. Cette assurance était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de plus séduisant chez lui. Savoir qu'à ses côtés, tout était possible.

Il était droit et solide comme la montagne. Elle pouvait compter sur lui, s'appuyer sur sa personne, se reposer sur son jugement et se laisser aller. Il la soutiendrait. Toujours.

Elle soupira de soulagement et préparait déjà ses excuses quand elle arriva à son niveau.

Mais elle s'arrêta net.

« Lightning ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. »

Il s'était levé mais voyant qu'elle ne bougeait plus il s'immobilisa à son tour.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Quelque chose écrasait son cœur et la rage, soudaine, familière, saisit ses muscles et brisa sa volonté. L'incendie allait la ravager d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle leva les yeux sur Raines. Elle se sentit tellement humiliée, tellement outragée qu'elle se mit à trembler. Une voix intérieure cria au désarroi, à l'incompréhension, tentant par sa seule présence de braver la tempête qui grondait. Mais la foudre était plus puissante, l'océan d'amertume se déversa et engloutit la moindre protestation consciente.

Elle ne pouvait pas le contrôler, elle était furieuse. Et impuissante. Si impuissante qu'elle eut envie de fracasser ce qui l'entourait, juste pour prouver qu'elle était capable de briser n'importe quoi, y compris les chaînes qui la retenaient.

Les flashes étaient si vifs.

« Sale traître ! »

« Quoi.. ? »

Elle se contenait pour remettre en cage la lionne qui mourrait d'envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Ce qui restait de sa conscience perdait peu à peu du terrain, condamnée à regarder la scène se dérouler sans la comprendre et pourtant en la vivant pleinement.

« Tu nous as menti ! »

Elle entendait des échos de voix et pourtant elle était la seule à crier dans le café. Un assentiment général lui disant qu'elle était dans son bon droit. Une frustration collective dont les cœurs tambourinaient d'indignation à l'unisson. Une révolte peut-être ? Contre le traître, l'oppresseur, la fatalité même.

« Lightning de quoi tu- »

Elle s'avança et envoya valser la tasse de café vide, détournant dans un ultime et volontaire effort sa colère sur un objet plutôt que sur lui. Il ne le méritait pas.

« Pourquoi !? »

« Lightning calme-toi. »

Il saisit ses épaules puis ses bras. Ce contact fut comme une gifle mentale, un coup que son cerveau prit quelques secondes pour accuser. La colère devint muette mais ne s'affaiblit pas. Elle servit de tremplin à une toute nouvelle émotion : la tristesse, comme si elle venait de réaliser la véritable origine de cet émoi.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas battu avec nous jusqu'au bout ? »

Il l'amena contre elle, incapable de donner du sens à la moindre de ses paroles. Elle se laissa faire, plongeant dans son désarroi intérieur. Il n'était pas des leurs. Il ne faisait pas partie d'elle, ne l'avait jamais fait. Il n'était pas un menteur, pas vraiment, mais il avait choisi un chemin différent. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

« Le héros du peuple, maître de son propre destin. »

Mort, sacrifice. Les images n'étaient pas claires car trop rapides, elle n'arrivait plus à s'en défaire juste en clignant des yeux, surtout que les sentiments leur étant liés épuisaient toutes ses ressources pour être assimilés et digérés.

« Je suis toute seule maintenant. »

« Je suis là. »

Ce n'était pas vrai.

« Tu es mort. »

Un écho.

« Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée ? Pourquoi es-tu partie !? »

Ce n'était pas sa voix. Elle était plus rauque, et depuis longtemps brisée.

« Je ne voulais pas partir. »

Elle s'accrocha désespérément au col de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Fébrile, elle continua à murmurer pour elle-même.

« Il le fallait… »

Sa voix s'éteignit, se coinça dans sa gorge, s'écorchant contre les parois à en devenir rauque. Elle sentit le poids du monde s'abattre sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix si ? Quelle était cette horrible sensation ? Celle qui lui disait qu'elle n'était ni libre d'agir ni de penser. La détresse. La sienne. L'autre. Son cœur se contractait, bloquant ses voies respiratoires pour l'empêcher de ressentir, de se faire du mal. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne pouvait s'échapper, juste des soubresauts de douleur qui voulaient piéger ses muscles dans une léthargie compatissante.

Non. Elle ne voulait pas. Tout ne devait pas être vain. Ces flashs, elle ne voulait pas les voir pour les oublier. Sinon à quoi bon ? À quoi bon ressentir la souffrance ? L'absence ? Trop d'émotions, trop d'incertitude. Et si c'était ce qui lui manquait ? Pour être heureuse ?

Elle n'avait jamais eu le contrôle.

Cette révélation semblait absurde, comme si elle le savait déjà ou qu'elle avait déjà réalisé à quel point cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle voulut pleurer mais aucune larme ne coula le long de ses joues chaudes et rougies.

Elle repoussa brutalement ce corps contre elle et s'enfuit. Elle regagna sa voiture et ouvrit le sac qu'elle avait laissé sur le siège passager en toute hâte. Elle ouvrit la petite boîte orangée en plastique et en sortit deux pilules qu'elle avala précipitamment. Elle se retourna pour remettre le sac dans le compartiment bagage et démarra sa moto.

Le trajet fut comme un long rêve éveillé, à demi-consciente de son environnement elle conduisait. Ce n'était pas grave, elle savait qu'elle serait bientôt de retour à la maison.

…

Ses mains étaient glacées mais elle s'en fichait. Le liquide tiède qui coulait sur sa peau dorée suffisait à réchauffer son cœur. La statue de cristal pleurait. Fang, qui tenait ses joues entre ses mains, appuya son front contre le sien. Elle était tellement heureuse.


End file.
